Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio de Gligarman
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Los días de gloria de Gligarman son un recuerdo lejano, pero una vez héroe, siempre un héroe. Un intento de asesinato a un político importante llevará al señor Parker a salir del retiro y hacer equipo con la nueva generación de héroes para descubrir el misterio detrás de todo. Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Se recomienda conocimiento de la historia principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gligarman**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE 1)**

* * *

 _ **Región de Johto**_ _ **…**_

\- En otras noticias, las autoridades todavía desconocen el paradero del señor del crimen Falcone Xicato. Xicato, quién fuera desenmascarado hace un año como el líder de la mayor operación de tráfico de armas en la historia de la región Johto, fue visto por última vez tras huir de su residencia en Ciudad Goldenrod al escapar de la policía cuando estos intentaron arrestarlo, hiriendo a dos oficiales durante la confrontación. Poco después de esto, su exesposa e hija también desaparecieron de su hogar y se cree que podría haberlas tomado como rehenes…

El susodicho señor del crimen, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años de rostro duro y pelo veteado de canas, ataviado en un típico traje de tres piezas gris oscuro, se encontraba en un hangar a la espera de la avioneta que lo sacaría de la ciudad. Cansado de ver ese mismo reportaje una y otra vez, apagó el televisor. No necesitaba el recordatorio de que por culpa de cierto vigilante de disfraz ridículo, sus operaciones mayores habían quedado expuestas y la mayor parte de sus activos estaban congelados. Su única opción ahora era escapar de las fronteras de Johto, pero no iba a irse sin su mayor tesoro no monetario.

\- Ya casi es la hora. – dijo mirando su reloj. – Solo un poco más, cariño, y podremos largarnos de aquí.

\- No iremos contigo a ninguna parte. – replicó una mujer pelirroja, que junto con su hija de dieciséis años estaban atadas de manos a una columna. Hacía rato que habían dejado de forcejear, al ver que era inútil. – ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no queremos tener nada que ver contigo?

\- ¿Así me agradeces todo lo que hice por ustedes? – dijo Falcone. – Te recuerdo que todo lo que tienen ahora, la casa, el auto, todo el dinero, fue solo gracias a mí.

\- Dirás a tus negocios sucios. – replicó la hija. – ¿Alguna vez ganaste un centavo honradamente en toda tu vida?

Falcone no se dignó responder. Podría haber sido el líder de un imperio criminal, pero algo era seguro: amaba a su esposa e hija, y le dolió en el alma cuando Verónica descubrió lo que hacía e inmediatamente le solicitó el divorcio y la custodia total de la hija de ambos, Victoria. ¿Por qué no entendían que todo lo que hacía era por ellas, para que nunca les faltara nada?

\- Señor, acabamos de recibir contacto por radio. La avioneta llegará en cinco minutos. – lo llamó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

\- Grandioso. Empaquen todo, esta noche nos iremos de aquí. Unas vacaciones permanentes en Isla Pummelo es justo lo que necesita la familia en este momento.

…

En el techo del hangar, una figura en las sombras escuchaba atentamente a través de un micrófono en su guantelete conectado a los auriculares de su máscara. Cinco minutos, tenía que actuar rápido para evitar que escapara.

Había un cabo suelto que se le había escapado a su investigación. Había podido congelar todos los activos al exponer las operaciones de Falcone en tráfico de armas, a excepción de una cosa: tenía una cuenta hecha con sus primeros ahorros en Isla Pummelo, viniendo de sus pocos negocios legítimos. Quizás no tanto como para dirigir un imperio criminal que ya estaba muerto, pero sí para irlo reconstruyendo de las cenizas poco a poco si dejaba que se fuera. No podía dejarlo escapar y que después reviviera su imperio desde las cenizas.

\- No escaparás, Falcone, y menos te llevarás a dos mujeres inocentes contigo. Esta noche enfrentarás a la justicia de una forma u otra.

Equipado con la versión más actualizada de su traje, bien podría haberse renombrado como "Gliscorman" por los tonos púrpura oscuro y rojo que llevaba. Pero para Parker, el nombre de Gligarman siempre sería sinónimo de su identidad heroica. De nuevo, los cambios en el traje eran más que puramente estéticos: a su avanzada edad sus reflejos y condición física empezaban a decaer, así que para compensar, estaba más reforzado contra los disparos, contaba con varias armas ocultas y estaba equipado con servomotores en las articulaciones que potenciaban su fuerza física enormemente. Había reemplazado también su vieja capa por un par de alas retráctiles bajo los brazos, que fácilmente podían funcionar como paracaídas improvisado si era necesario.

El traje había sido útil para poner fuera de combate a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta trasera del hangar, así pudo subirse a la azotea y escuchar a través del cristal. Esa noche estaba nublado así que no había luz de la luna que delatara su presencia. Ya había activado un transmisor unos minutos antes para enviar una señal de radio al departamento de policía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impedir que Falcone se marchara hasta que llegaran sus amigos en la fuerza.

\- ¿Gligar? – preguntó su compañero posado sobre su hombro.

\- Sí, Gligar. Distráelos un poco y prepara mi gran entrada. – dijo mientras sacaba de su cinturón un pequeño cortador para vidrios.

Con mucho cuidado, cortó una sección de la ventana, solo lo suficiente grande para que Gligar pudiese pasar por ella. El escorpión volador se deslizó por ahí y se escondió entre las vigas del techo a esperar por su momento. Entretanto, nuestro héroe se dirigió hacia el otro lado. Con Gligar atacándolos desde arriba, él les cortaría la retirada por la entrada principal.

…

De vuelta en el interior, los guardaespaldas de Falcone se encontraban ocupados apilando algunas cajas. Estas eran un último regalo de su jefe por su fiel servicio durante tanto tiempo, y recompensa por ayudarlo a escaparse del largo brazo de la ley.

\- Eso es todo. Con esto no tendrán que trabajar por al menos por unos cuatro o cinco años. Podrán arreglárselas sin mí.

\- Vamos a extrañarlo, señor. – dijo el secuaz aceptando la última caja. En eso empezaron a sonar los motores de la avioneta que venía acercándose. – Bueno, su vuelo ya está aquí. Que usted y su familia tengan un buen viaje.

El hombre asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, y les indicó a sus otros guardaespaldas que desataran a su exmujer y a su hija. Las dos lo miraron con desprecio, pero con las armas apuntándoles no podían hacer nada. Por supuesto él no tenía intención alguna de lastimarlas, pero ellas no necesitaban saber eso, al menos hasta que salieran de las fronteras de Johto. Nada los detendría, ni siquiera ese sujeto…

\- ¡GLIGAR!

Una ráfaga de agujas comenzó a caer encima de Falcone y sus secuaces, que empezaron a echarse a cubierto. El propio Falcone sacó el arma que llevaba entre la chaqueta, y para su disgusto, vio al Pokémon escorpión volador flotando encima de él. Dondequiera que fuese ese Gligar, Gligarman nunca estaba lejos.

\- Debí imaginarlo. – dijo secamente, y de inmediato jaló el gatillo.

El Gligar esquivó el disparo con un veloz descenso y maniobró usando Doble Equipo para despistar a todos los sujetos, que echaron mano de sus ametralladoras para disparar. Con los múltiples clones por todo el lugar no pasó mucho antes que se les vaciaran todas las municiones en vano, y el propio Falcone fue derribado por un Ataque Rápido directo al estómago. Varios de los secuaces agarraron algunas Pokébolas y las arrojaron, soltando varios Raticates y Golbats para atacar al elusivo Gligar.

\- Urgh… – gruñó Falcone intentando volver a levantarse, y vio la refriega mientras todos intentaban atrapar a Gligar, pero uno a uno los Pokémon caían de un solo golpe. – ¡Tú, ve por los demás hombres, rápido!

El sujeto que recibió la orden inmediatamente corrió hacia la entrada. Tenían más hombres vigilando el perímetro solo en caso de que la policía o Gligarman llegaran para causar problemas. Podrían superarlo con sus números fácilmente.

O eso creía, hasta que una figura alada le cayó encima apenas puso un pie afuera, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Alto ahí, basura criminal! – les dijo levantándose, estirando los brazos y levantando la pierna. – ¡Me temo que su vuelo acaba de ser cancelado!

Los criminales le echaron una mirada, divididos entre fastidio de que hubiera venido a interferir con sus planes, y vergüenza ajena de que siguiera haciendo esa ridícula pose. Uno de ellos le echó un vistazo a su traje, notando que se veía diferente de sus anteriores encuentros.

\- _Sembra che il tipo abbia aggiornato il suo ridicolo costume da Halloween. –_ murmuró en su lenguaje nativo, causando que los otros re rieran por lo bajo. Gligarman no pareció divertido.

 _\- È una tuta da combattimento, e non è ridicola, idioti._

Las risas cesaron, y Gligarman tomó una postura mucho más seria. Una vez que recargaron sus armas, concentraron sus disparos en el justiciero disfrazado mientras dejaban salir a sus Pokémon para encargarse de Gligar, que fácilmente los derribó con sus señuelos de Doble Equipo y un combo de Ataques Rápidos y estrellas de Rapidez.

Gligarman agitó la mano y arrojó una serie de proyectiles afilados. Tres de ellos se clavaron en las manos de los secuaces y explotaron, quitándoselas de las manos y haciéndolos gruñir de dolor. El justiciero cogió la oportunidad para saltarles encima, y rápidamente se deshizo de ellos con unos pocos puñetazos directo a sus rostros, mientras los otros trataban de rodearlos y Falcone trataba de salir huyendo.

\- ¡Atrápenlo, imbéciles! ¡Es un solo sujeto de traje ridículo!

Mientras noqueaba a un par de secuaces, Gligarman internamente deseó que no se burlaran de sus trajes. Claro, era cierto que había empezado con uno brillante y colorido antes de cambiar por otros diseños, y establecerse con el actual que era más oscuro, pero eso era para que los niños no le tuvieran miedo. Quería que lo vieran como un símbolo de esperanza, no de miedo, salvo para los criminales, por supuesto.

Luego de despachar al último, corrió hacia las dos mujeres, y se sacó otro Gligarang para cortarles las cuerdas.

\- No tengan pánico, las liberaré ahora mismo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó la hija mirando detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los secuaces de Falcone directo a la parte inferior de la cara, la única parte donde su máscara no lo protegía. Pero antes de poder levantarse, una pesada bota le pisó con fuerza en la rodilla izquierda, causando que gritara al sentir un breve pero doloroso "crack" en ella.

\- Por lo visto te volviste blando con tu edad de oro. – dijo el rufián tronándose los nudillos. – Es por culpa de tipos como tú que los tipos como yo tenemos una vida tan difícil.

\- Pues lo siento mucho. – replicó Gligarman, logrando volver a ponerse de pie, soportando el dolor de la rodilla. El sujeto trató de lanzársele encima, pero los puños se encontraron con las placas reforzadas de sus guanteletes, y un gancho derecho a la cara bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate. – Ahora, ¿dónde está mi querido amigo Falcone?

\- ¡Se está escapando! – señaló la mujer hacia arriba.

Gligarman se volvió para ver que Falcone estaba subiendo por la escalera de mano hacia el techo del hangar. Sería inútil de todas maneras ya que la policía llegaría en cualquier segundo, pero presintió que no debería dejarlo fuera de su vista. Entretanto, Gligar terminó de derribar al último Golbat del grupo y vino a posarse de nuevo en el hombro de su entrenador.

\- Llévalas afuera y asegúrate que permanezcan a salvo. Yo me encargaré de Falcone. – les dijo.

\- ¡Gligar! – Gligar asintió, y se alejó volando con Victoria y Veronica corriendo detrás de él. Gligarman entretanto cogió su pistola de gancho y la disparó hacia el techo para seguir al criminal que escapaba.

Una vez afuera, rápidamente quedó claro que la policía llegaría en breve: las sirenas resonaban y las luces rojas y azules se podían ver en la distancia. Vio a Gligar guiando a las mujeres mientras escapaban hacia la carretera cercana, pero no podía distraerse. Su prioridad era aprehender a Falcone y ponerle fin a su carrera de una vez por todas.

Tan pronto como Falcone lo vio intentó dispararle, pero un solo y certero Gligarang bastó para hacer caer el arma fuera de la azotea. En su desesperación, el antiguo señor del crimen trató de lanzarse contra el justiciero, lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo, solo para que estos fueran bloqueados o esquivados, y luego Falcone recibió uno solo en la quijada que casi lo tiró. Gligarman se aseguró de contenerse lo suficiente: una caída como esa fácilmente podría matarlo.

Abajo, las luces rojas y azules iluminaban la escena, y los oficiales de policía se bajaron de sus patrullas mientras comenzaban a capturar a los hombres de Falcone. Encima de ellos, un helicóptero descendió e iluminó a Falcone con su luz de búsqueda, cegándolo por un momento. La avioneta había logrado aterrizar a salvo en la pista, pero otro helicóptero se aseguraría de que no volvería a despegar.

\- ¡Falcone Xicato! ¡Lo tenemos completamente rodeado! – gritó el piloto por los altavoces. – ¡Ríndete ahora!

\- Es el final de la línea, Falcone. – dijo Gligarman. – Entrégate; no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

\- ¡Nunca! – gritó el gángster. – ¡De ninguna manera me pondrán tras las rejas!

\- No tienes opción. Ya lo perdiste todo. Lo único que te queda es enfrentar a la justicia por tus crímenes.

\- Solo tienes razón a medias. – dijo Falcone. – Lo he perdido casi todo. A mi esposa, a mi hija, mi dinero, y mi exitoso imperio. Todo por culpa tuya.

El gángster hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor. Los únicos ruidos que se oían eran las aspas del helicóptero y las sirenas de las patrullas de policía. Miró entonces al héroe disfrazado, que permaneció en guardia por si intentaba algo raro.

\- Pero hay una cosa que no pienso entregar. Mi libertad. – Dio un paso atrás, y para el horror de Gligarman, abrió sus brazos.

\- Espera… no estarás pensando en…

\- Estaba esperando coger un vuelo hacia la libertad esta noche. – dijo Falcone sonriendo malignamente. – Creo que solo tendré que hacerlo de la otra manera. Primero muerto antes de pudrirme en prisión.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! – gritó Gligarman estirando la mano. Tenía que detenerlo.

\- _Addio_ … Gligarman.

El justiciero trató de correr tan rápido como pudo para detener a su enemigo, pero su rodilla lastimada le mandó una descarga de dolor por toda la pierna que lo forzó a detenerse y a cerrar los ojos de golpe. Al abrirlos otra vez, Falcone ya no estaba a la vista, y unos segundos después, oyó el golpe abajo.

Conmocionado y sin habla, el justiciero caminó lentamente hacia el borde de la azotea, y armándose de valor, echó una mirada. Falcone se quedó allí, inmóvil, desparramado sobre el asfalto, mientras los oficiales comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor para verificarlo. Gligarman vio como uno de ellos se le acercaba con cautela y le chequeaba el pulso, y negó con la cabeza para confirmarlo. Lo había hecho. De verdad lo había hecho, y Gligarman no había podido detenerlo.

…

Unos minutos después, todos los malhechores habían sido aprehendidos, y la policía había acordonado el área alrededor del cadáver de Falcone y el avión que planeaba usar para su escape. Gligarman había tomado un momento para descansar, y su amiga en la fuerza amablemente se tomó unos minutos para vendarle su rodilla lastimada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Viviré. Gracias, Gio. – le respondió.

Su nombre completo era Giordanna Jenny, pero él a menudo la llamaba simplemente "Gio" como signo de su confianza y amistad. Los dos habían trabajado juntos durante años, desde que ella era una simple detective hasta que se convirtió en la comisionada de la policía local, y era una de las pocas personas que conocían su identidad secreta.

\- Cuando dije que quería que atrapáramos a Falcone a cualquier costo, no me refería a que fuera de este modo. – dijo con tristeza. – Ahora nunca enfrentará a la justicia por sus crímenes.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Gligarman. Gio le dio una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya que haya saltado de la azotea hacia su muerte.

\- Debí detenerlo. - dijo Gligarman. – Si tan solo hubiera.

\- Hey. – lo interrumpió Gio. – No te eches la culpa de nada. Además, gracias a ti y a tu Gligar su exesposa e hija están a salvo en nuestra custodia. Eso es razón suficiente para alegrarse. Vete a casa a descansar, nos encargaremos del resto.

Gligarman suspiró, pero imaginó que no le quedaba más nada. Por fortuna, todavía podía manejar su Gligarcicleta de regreso a casa, y una vez que Gligar volvió a pararse en su hombro, cogió la carretera. De un modo u otro, su trabajo había terminado.

…

Parker no se molestó en irse a la cama aquella noche. Pasó el tiempo en su escondite, bunker, o simplemente "Gligarcueva", como la llamó al descubrirla por primera vez.

El lugar había servido una multitud de propuestos: era su base de operaciones, taller privado para trabajar en nuevos proyectos, lugar de entrenamiento, o simplemente donde iba cuando necesitaba tiempo para estar solo. También era un lugar de historia: había unos cuantos trofeos de sus aventuras pasadas (o "recuerdos" como los llamaba en sus primeros días), y varios de sus viejos disfraces y artilugios. Recordaba con especial cariño el primero de ellos, aun cuando algunos se burlaban de él por llevar esos calzones azules por afuera.

Décadas atrás, había sido simplemente un humilde fabricante de juguetes que quería promocionar su mercancía, así que creó el personaje de Gligarman como un truco publicitario. Y entonces un día, detuvo a un ladrón de bolsos cuando se escapaba, y los niños le preguntaron inocentemente si era un superhéroe. De algún modo esas palabras le llegaron y así nació el verdadero Gligarman. Le hizo maravillas para su negocio: en menos de diez años su pequeña tienda había crecido hasta convertirse en la mayor fábrica de juguetes de la región Johto, pero nada podría compararse con la emoción y satisfacción que sentía por luchar contra el crimen y proteger a los inocentes. Ese parecía su verdadero llamado.

Tristemente, mientras veía el maniquí que contenía su último traje, los recuerdos del que consideraba su mayor fracaso regresaron a su mente. Aquella noche fatídica, cuando se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, una que no pudo mantener al permitir que Falcone se suicidara.

\- ¿Gligar? – preguntó su compañero mientras volvía a posarse en su hombro.

\- Estoy bien. Es solo que… me pregunto si ya estaré demasiado viejo para esto. – le dijo.

\- Gar.

No importaba lo que había dicho su vieja amiga Gio. Aquella noche hacía tantos años, aquella mujer, criminal como había sido, murió porque él se había quedado demasiado en shock para actuar. En su defensa, sin embargo, cualquiera se habría sentido perturbado por ver un montón de niños asesinando tan brutalmente a su propia madre, y con tanto deleite de paso. Podía verlo en sus ojos: habían estado esperando el momento, y tomaron la oportunidad para deshacerse de ella.

Desde entonces, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un criminal, muriera frente a sus ojos. Tenía la determinación de llevar a Falcone ante la justicia para ser juzgado por sus crímenes. Pero Falcone estaba muerto, porque era demasiado viejo, demasiado lento para alcanzarlo y evitar que se matara.

\- No… ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. – dijo colocando una mano sobre el vidrio que lo separaba de su traje.

Aun sin la rodilla lastimada, y con su nuevo exotraje, no podría luchar como en sus mejores días. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que alguien muriera por culpa suya, sin importar si se trataba de un criminal, o peor, de un inocente. Ya no estaba hecho para seguir luchando contra criminales. Tal vez era hora de tomar su otro llamado, de ser un fabricante de juguetes, y hombre de familia.

Parker caminó escaleras arriba, todavía cojeando ligeramente mientras subía, y se detuvo frente al interruptor. Recordó sus aventuras por última vez, mirando sus viejos trofeos. El sombrero volador con ala afilada que casi le cortó la cabeza una vez, la moneda gigante a la cual lo amarraron y lo lanzaron por el aire, el Tyrantrum mecánico gigante (que seguía sin tener idea de cómo lo metió en ese lugar), todos buenos recuerdos. Le entristecía no poder pasarle a nadie su legado heroico, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Sus días como Gligarman habían llegado a su final.

\- Se acabó.

Y así, apagó las luces de la Gligarcueva para no volver a encenderlas, y cerró las puertas para no volver a abrirlas.

* * *

 _ **Varios años después…**_

Los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren, y en el caso de Parker, el impulso de combatir contra el crimen había sido uno que se negaba a irse por completo. Aunque ya no estuviera en condiciones de pelear contra los criminales directamente, todavía había seguido apoyando a la policía como informante anónimo y usando su extensiva red de información para proveerles siempre que necesitaran de una mano.

Incluso cuando no hubiese casos de resolver, Parker disfrutaba de jugar al detective solo para pasar el tiempo. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de haberse retirado, de algún modo su influencia se había extendido bastante en Johto y más allá. En la última década le sorprendió ver un surgimiento de otros héroes en disfraces, como Blaziken Mask en Kalos, o el Poderoso Accelguardián en Unova, que continuaban con su tradición de luchar contra el crimen. Sin embargo, con la reciente ola de crímenes en Johto surgió una particular oposición, en la forma de un trío de héroes que eran mucho más que disfraces y juguetes caros.

\- ¿Otra vez en eso, papá? – escuchó la voz de su hija Latoya, que le traía la bandeja del desayuno. Estaba tan enfrascado trabajando en su computadora que tardó un poco en darse cuenta.

\- Hay que matar el tiempo de alguna forma, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Parker, mientras su hija le colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

\- A veces me cuesta entenderte. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con esos vigilantes enmascarados?

\- Son mucho más que vigilantes, hija. Esos hombres son verdaderos héroes. Como yo solía serlo.

Latoya era prácticamente la viva imagen de su madre cuando se conocieron. Eran casi idénticas en todo: El mismo pelo rojo-púrpura levantado hacia arriba por los lados, los mismos ojos, y hasta la misma estatura que tenía a su edad. Pero había algo que las distinguía: Latoya era un poco más escéptica y cínica respecto a algunas cosas.

\- Son bloodliners. La verdad es que me cuesta creer que utilicen esas habilidades si no es para obtener algo a cambio. Quiero decir, ¿quién nos dice de qué otras cosas son capaces?

\- Bueno, tal vez no pensarás lo mismo cuando veas quiénes se ocultan bajo las máscaras.

Parker volvió su atención a la computadora, y abrió en una carpeta tres archivos muy específicos. Cada uno tenía una etiqueta particular: Decid-Arrow, Flashstrika y Flamestorm, conocidos colectivamente como los Vigilantes Nocturnos, que eran los nombres que la comunidad había dado a ese trío de vigilantes en los últimos años, y ellos mismos parecieron adoptarlos de buen grado. Parker abrió el primer archivo y comenzó a desplegar una especie de expediente. Encima de todo había una fotografía de un hombre con pelo rubio, ojos verdes y una ligera barba de candado. Latoya comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

\- Oliver Hawke, edad 32, heredero de Industrias Hawkes y presidente de la junta directiva de la empresa desde que falleció su padre. – dijo Latoya. – ¿Estás diciéndome que él es uno de ellos?

\- Velo por ti misma. – dijo su padre. – El padre de Oliver y yo fuimos buenos amigos hasta que él falleció, así que conozco bien al muchacho. Y mira esto.

Reprodujo un video donde aparecía Decid-Arrow, completo con su traje con la máscara de Decidueye y la capa con capucha verde oscuro, desplegándose para sacar un arco retráctil de su guantelete y disparar una flecha de Puntada Sombría.

\- Oliver fue el capitán del club de arquería en sus días de escuela, así que no sería muy difícil deducir de dónde sacó esa puntería y manejo supremo del arco.

Latoya no dijo nada, sino que continuó observando el expediente, con la hoja de vida de Oliver y algunos de los videos donde aparecía bajo su supuesto disfraz otras habilidades como desaparecer atravesando el suelo o las paredes, u otros ataques como Tornado de Hojas. Ocho años antes, Oliver había sufrido un naufragio en su yate privado y había sido considerado muerto en el mar, pero regresó a la civilización sano y salvo, a tiempo para asumir la presidencia de la compañía cuando su padre falleció pocos meses después.

\- Siguiente. – pidió Latoya. Su padre clickeó en el archivo etiquetado como Flashstrika. En pantalla apareció un sujeto de cabello castaño rojizo, unos cuantos años más joven que Oliver y con una expresión bastante más jovial, resaltada por sus ojos ambarinos. – Bartholomew J. West, edad 27. Hasta hacía unos años fue un rescatista del departamento de bomberos en Nimbasa, hasta que en un incidente durante una tormenta eléctrica fue golpeado por un rayo. Aunque sobrevivió al rayo y a la caída, estuvo en coma durante nueve meses, hasta que desapareció misteriosamente del hospital donde estaba internado.

\- Y aquí viene lo interesante. – dijo Parker, pasando videos uno tras otro del velocista en el traje negro con rayas blancas en forma de relámpago. – Testigos oculares el día que desapareció dicen que justo en aquel momento hubo un enorme bajón de electricidad, y hay quienes afirman haber visto un relámpago moverse en la oscuridad a gran velocidad. ¿Te parece familiar?

Obviamente se refería al rastro eléctrico que dejaba al desplazarse. El hecho de que la descripción coincidiera con tanta precisión al incidente de la desaparición del hospital no podía ser casualidad. De nuevo las piezas encajaban perfectamente.

\- Veamos el último. – dijo Latoya, y su padre abrió el tercer expediente, etiquetado como Flamestorm. Esta vez apareció en pantalla un hombre de edad entre los otros dos, de pelo castaño oscuro tirando a negro y ojos azules, y en los videos aparecía como un sujeto de traje rojo y amarillo lanzando fuego desde el cielo. – Ronald Storm, edad 29, anteriormente un ingeniero estructural. Estuvo involucrado en el incidente de la antigua planta termoeléctrica que explotó hace ocho años, se dice que se las arregló para contener él mismo la explosión lo suficiente para que los trabajadores escaparan a salvo, pero nadie supo cómo lo hizo, o cómo salió de allí, de paso.

\- La respuesta está en esta foto. – dijo Parker. La foto en cuestión era del incidente tomada por un aficionado a la distancia en el momento que ocurrió la explosión. Parker hizo zoom hacia la esquina superior derecha, donde se podía ver, casi imperceptible a vista normal, un pequeño hilillo de fuego que salía volando fuera de la planta, alejándose hacia el cielo.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿esa pequeña línea de fuego es él escapando de la explosión?

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa? – preguntó su padre.

Efectivamente, los videos mostraban al vigilante llamado Flamestorm capaz de disparar fuego por cualquier parte del cuerpo, y lo más común era verlo lanzándolo por las manos y pies a modo de propulsores para mantenerse en el aire. Eso explicaría cómo fue que logró escapar de la explosión de la planta aquella noche.

Los tres tenían algo en común: estuvieron involucrados en incidentes que los hicieron desaparecer de la vista pública por varios años, hasta que volvieron a reaparecer casi al mismo tiempo, poco después los Vigilantes Nocturnos, como los habían llamado colectivamente por operar exclusivamente durante la noche, empezaron sus actividades. Además, los dos últimos, Bartholomew y Ronald, eran empleados de Industrias Hawke, aparentemente por petición de Oliver cuando se vieron incapaces de volver a sus antiguos trabajos.

\- Bien, esto es interesante y todo, pero no sé qué planeas hacer con toda esta información. – dijo Latoya. – ¿Cuál es el punto de investigarlos para descubrir sus identidades secretas?

\- No estoy seguro. – admitió Parker. – Llámalo un presentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que algo grande está por ocurrir, y que de alguna manera ellos van a estar involucrados.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando, y continuarían haciéndolo. El mayor de los cambios era por supuesto el surgimiento de tantos bloodliners, humanos con poderes y habilidades como las de los Pokémon. En su tiempo, hacía cuarenta años hombres como él y Samuel Oak habían logrado hacer que el mundo entrara en una nueva era, y por lo visto se estaban aproximando a otro punto álgido que sería crucial para el cambio. ¿Sería una nueva era de heroísmo, o quizás un resurgimiento de criminales como nunca antes? Eso era lo que le preocupaba, la pregunta que deseaba responder.

\- Tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso más tarde. Recuerda que tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir. – dijo Latoya. – ¿Quieres que vaya a recoger tu traje?

\- No, está bien. – replicó Parker tomando un sorbo de su café. – Yo mismo lo haré más tarde.

Por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de los planes de aquella noche. El político Kellen Roberts iba a hacer un evento de caridad, y él iba a ser un patrocinador importante para su campaña en las próximas elecciones para senadores.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Asistir a eventos de caridad no era nada nuevo para los Parker, aunque con los años, se les hacía muy difícil tener que codearse con los tipos presumidos de la alta sociedad. De hecho, muchos únicamente participaban solo por mantener sus reputaciones o imágenes, no porque realmente estuviesen interesados en ayudar a los necesitados.

Por supuesto, la excepción prueba la regla. Una de las razones de apoyar las políticas de Roberts eran por su postura de ayudar a progresar a las clases bajas, pero más que regalar beneficios buscaba incorporarlos a la fuerza de trabajo y aprovechar sus talentos para que pudiesen ayudarse a sí mismos, y además contribuir a la economía general.

Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba poco interesado en eso en particular. Su meta principal era poder acercarse al hijo de su viejo amigo y poder conversar, de héroe a héroe, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque entre tanta gente iba a ser un poco difícil abordarlo en un sitio donde no los fueran a molestar o a escuchar. Latoya se ofreció a ir a buscarlo por él, y mientras tanto, se había quedado junto a la mesa tomando un trago.

\- Buenas noches, señor Parker. Me alegra que haya venido.

Y qué sorpresa, el anfitrión en persona venía para saludarlo. Kellen Edward Roberts era un hombre en sus cuarenta, aunque quienes lo vieran a primera vista podrían creer que era al menos una década más joven, de pelo castaño oscuro y que usaba gafas cuadradas gruesas. Aquella noche iba con un esmoquin negro con corbata blanca, y una flor de lis en la solapa.

\- Buenas noches, señor Roberts. – dijo Parker, estrechando la mano del político. – ¿O debería llamarlo futuro Senador Roberts?

\- Aun es algo pronto para eso. – replicó Roberts con una sonrisa. – Espero que usted y su hija estén disfrutando de la fiesta. Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde se encuentra?

\- Buscando a alguien más entre los invitados, con quien necesitamos hablar. – dijo Parker, sin entrar en mucho detalle. – Por cierto, ¿cómo va su campaña?

\- Ha habido algunos contratiempos, pero en general hemos recibido bastante apoyo para mis propuestas. – dijo Roberts. – Claro que no todos están felices por ello.

\- Déjeme adivinar, ¿Swietenia otra vez? – preguntó Parker, y Roberts asintió.

\- Ese sujeto siempre ha sido muy desagradable con quienes está en desacuerdo. Ya es bastante malo que nuestra región tenga la reputación que tiene por culpa de unos cuantos como él, y no hablemos de quienes venimos de Pueblo Azalea. Quiero decir, no todos somos unos fanáticos religiosos adoradores de Slowpokes, ¿o sí?

Parker asintió estando de acuerdo. Pueblo Azalea se había hecho de cierta infamia debido a incidentes desagradables donde los peatones que accidentalmente tropezaran, pisaran o de cualquier manera tocaran la cola de un Slowpoke eran perseguidos hasta que lograban salir de los límites del pueblo o si eran alcanzados, les caían a golpes. Hubo uno en particular donde se les fue la mano y golpearon tan fuerte a un hombre que tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital por politraumatismos en la cabeza, y lamentablemente murió a las pocas horas de haber ingresado. Todo porque su hija accidentalmente pisó la cola de un Slowpoke tratando de salvar una carriola de bebé de ser arrollada por el tráfico.

Tras ese incidente, Parker colaboró con Roberts en un proyecto para trasladar a los Slowpokes que andaban por las calles de Azalea a una reserva donde pudieran vivir sin ser molestados por los humanos y evitar futuros incidentes como ese. La medida había funcionado bien, aunque ahora había otros problemas que surgían, y Swietenia y muchos de sus seguidores no ayudaban en nada.

\- Escuché que está tratando de aprobar leyes anti-bloodliners. – dijo Parker para romper el silencio. – ¿Qué le parece eso?

\- Swietenia simplemente le tiene miedo a lo que no entiende, y en vez de esforzarse por ver las cosas desde el otro lado prefiere erradicar de raíz lo que no le guste. Como los bloodliners, los vigilantes, y los especialmente vigilantes bloodliners.

\- Creo que se enfoca más en lo que podrían hacer más que en lo que han hecho. – asintió Parker. – ¿Y qué postura tiene usted ante ellos?

\- Usted ya debería saberlo. – sonrió Roberts. – Yo iba a bordo de ese tren cuando esos agentes del Equipo Rocket intentaron descarrilarlo. Les debo mi vida; no estaría hoy aquí de no ser por ellos. Y no soy solo yo, han salvado a muchas otras vidas todos estos años. No sería un buen gesto de gratitud permitir que se aprueben leyes contra ellos cuando le prestan un gran servicio a la comunidad.

A pesar de hacerse de muchos enemigos por ser un poco más liberal, lo cierto era que el político originario de Pueblo Azalea era mucho más abierto a buscar nuevas posibilidades y tratar de ver todas las perspectivas, sin detenerse a juzgar a la gente bajo sus propios criterios y suposiciones parciales. Por eso había ganado tanta aceptación durante los últimos meses, y seguiría creciendo.

\- Señor Roberts. – vino de repente uno del personal del evento. – El podio ya está listo para su discurso.

\- Gracias. Bueno, debo retirarme. Un placer conversar con usted, señor Parker.

\- El placer fue todo mío.

Mientras Roberts se marchaba con el asistente, Parker fue por otro trago mientras escudriñaba los alrededores del salón, hasta que Latoya finalmente regresó unos minutos después.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

\- Sí, pero… creo que ahora mismo tiene las manos llenas. – dijo señalando por encima de su hombro.

Parker miró por detrás de su hija. En efecto, allí se encontraba Oliver Hawke ataviado con su traje, y rodeado de un cuarteto de atractivas mujeres con quienes parecía estar intercambiando tragos y palabras, y estas simplemente se reían de sus bromas.

El viejo superhéroe retirado no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Otra tendencia común de los héroes enmascarados era que usualmente tenían que proyectar dos imágenes distintas cuando estaban dentro y fuera del disfraz para proteger su identidad secreta. En su caso, durante su tiempo, él era un fabricante de juguetes profesional y serio aunque afable durante el día, y durante la noche, como Gligarman, sacaba un poco más a relucir su sentido del humor, como una forma de provocar a los criminales y humillarlos una vez que los capturaba. Oliver, por otro lado, prefería el enfoque de "playboy millonario durante el día, y justiciero intimidatorio durante la noche".

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor abordarlo después del evento. Gracias, linda. – dijo Parker.

Padre e hija se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que anunciaron por los altoparlantes que el anfitrión de la fiesta estaba a punto de dar su discurso. Toda la gente comenzó a aglomerarse frente al podio en el centro del salón, y el aspirante a senador se colocó en posición, antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a dirigirse a ellos.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Es un placer ver a tantos de ustedes esta noche, en este evento que he organizado. También, aprovecharé de dar las gracias a quienes han ofrecido su apoyo durante mi campaña para senador.

Roberts dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Parker, que le sonrió y asintió para que continuase con su discurso.

\- Pero hoy no deseo hablar de mi campaña política. Como todos saben, el propósito de este evento es la recaudación de fondos para la nueva extensión de la Academia para Entrenadores de Goldenrod. Habiendo sido yo mismo un entrenador durante mi juventud, deseo apoyar a la nueva generación para que tengan una oportunidad de perseguir sus sueños…

Parker y todo el resto de la multitud continuaron escuchando atentamente el discurso de Roberts. Si había otra cosa que lo caracterizaba, era también su gran afinidad por los Pokémon. En su juventud fue un entrenador excepcional, y su equipo era bastante famoso en Johto por haber ganado varias Conferencias de la Liga, tanto dentro como fuera de Johto. Aunque ya estaban retirados, seguían siendo leyendas vivientes para muchos, y una fuente de inspiración para la joven y emergente generación de nuevos entrenadores.

No obstante, Parker por experiencia sabía que incluso durante momentos de tranquilidad no era conveniente bajar la guardia, y aunque tenía su atención en el anfitrión, sus ojos y oídos permanecían alertas ante cualquier movimiento o actividad que pudiese considerarse fuera de lo usual. Como por ejemplo, cuando uno de los presentes se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, y luego sospechosamente las colocó en una posición que reflejaba la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo encima de él.

Instintivamente, los ojos de Parker escudriñaron todo el salón. El lugar era amplio y despejado, con poco o ningún lugar para ocultarse de la vista… salvo quizás los balcones que había en el piso superior. De modo que no fue una sorpresa cuando en uno de ellos, divisó un pequeño resplandor que le era demasiado familiar.

El resplandor de un arma de fuego a punto de ser disparada.

\- ¡CUIDADO ARRIBA! – gritó señalando hacia el balcón, interrumpiendo el discurso.

La atención de todos los presentes se desvió hacia ese lugar, apenas con un segundo de anticipación antes de que el proyectil saliera disparado, directo hacia donde estaba Roberts. La bala le hizo impacto en el pecho y todo mundo comenzó a gritar de horror mientras lo veían caer junto a su podio. El personal de seguridad inmediatamente se movió y sacaron sus armas, pero el francotirador había desaparecido del balcón mientras se formaba un revuelo entre toda la gente, la mayoría tratando de huir hacia la salida más cercana, mientras los pocos que se quedaban cogían sus teléfonos para llamar a la policía.

Parker y su hija por su parte se quedaron tratando de ayudar a evacuar a los que se quedaron paralizados por el susto, aunque el padre alcanzó a ver que Oliver aprovechaba el caos para desaparecerse de la escena una vez que creyó que nadie lo veía. Y al decir "desaparecer", quería decir "desaparecer atravesando una pared". Por fortuna, nadie más se percató de ello, así que Parker fue de inmediato a acercársele para chequearlo.

\- ¡Señor Roberts! – le llamó, mientras los miembros de seguridad trataban de mantenerlo lejos.

\- Ugh… está bien… – El aludido empezó a moverse, frotándose en el lugar donde le habían disparado, abriéndose el traje para revelar un chaleco antibalas. – Me va a doler mañana.

\- Qué alivio. – preguntó Parker. – Ese francotirador… ¿cómo rayos entró aquí?

\- Eso es irrelevante. – dijo el guardaespaldas. – Lo importante ahora es que el área no es segura, señor, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

Mientras el guardaespaldas ayudaba a Roberts a levantarse, Parker miró a su alrededor. Misteriosamente, el sujeto que había hecho aquel gesto con las gafas había desaparecido. De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, presentía que eso había sido una señal para el francotirador, decirle cuándo podía dar su golpe, así que estaba planeado.

Y sus sospechas se acrecentaron más cuando en vez de salir por la puerta delantera, el guardaespaldas se llevó a Roberts hacia la salida trasera del salón. A primera instancia podía parecer una opción sensata: una ruta para escapar lejos de la vista, pero también, era un lugar donde se podría tender una emboscada.

Movido por una chispa de su instinto, Parker inmediatamente echó a correr detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Papá! – oyó gritar a Latoya, pero no la escuchó. Tenía que ir y hacer algo, fuese lo que fuese. El impulso de jugar al héroe había vuelto, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Después de correr por algunos pasillos, consiguió darles alcance a Roberts y sus guardaespaldas, siguiéndolos a distancia segura para que no se percataran de su presencia. Sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar otros dos disparos, y un intercambio de golpes. Cuando se atrevió a espiar, alcanzó a ver a los guardaespaldas de Roberts en el suelo, con solo él y el perpetrador de pie.

Dicho perpetrador llevaba un traje armado hasta los dientes, hecho de cuero negro con algunas placas protectoras azul oscuro en el pecho, hombros, guantes y botas. A la espalda llevaba colgando un rifle de francotirador, aparte de llevar varias pistolas de mano y cuchillos por todas partes. Roberts se encontraba de espaldas e inmóvil, pero por lo que podía oírle, parecía intentar mostrarse desafiante ante su agresor.

\- Ingenioso, señor Roberts. Si no fuera porque apuntar hacia la cabeza no es tan fácil como la gente cree. No me esperaba que fuese a llevar un chaleco antibalas como protección.

\- Ya veo que no es una exageración que me recomienden usarlo. – replicó Roberts. – ¿Quién eres, y por qué vienes tras de mí?

\- Solo soy un profesional. – replicó el francotirador. – No lo tome como algo personal, esto solo es un trabajo.

Parker vio como el sujeto desenfundaba de su cinturón una pistola de mano y por poco sucumbe al impulso de saltarle encima y proteger a Roberts, pero alguien se le adelantó: una sombra verde y encapotada atravesó el techo y aterrizó detrás del agresor. Sin decir palabra lo agarró por los hombros y lo lanzó al otro lado del corredor. En ese momento Parker salió de su escondite, encontrándose con el arquero fantasma en persona, Decid-Arrow, y un Roberts que todavía estaba en shock por lo que sucedía y no terminaba de asimilarlo.

\- ¡Yo me haré cargo, váyanse! – les gritó Decid-Arrow.

\- ¡Acompáñeme, señor Roberts! – exclamó Parker, corriendo en la dirección opuesta con el político, aunque no sin echar una última mirada para ver cómo el vigilante encapotado se enfrentaba al francotirador.

A falta de una mejor alternativa, Parker se llevó a Roberts por una salida de incendios, siempre alerta por si había alguien esperando para emboscarlos otra vez. Por fortuna, llegaron sanos y salvos al estacionamiento, y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al auto de Parker, donde Latoya ya los esperaba al volante, furiosa pero más preocupada que otra cosa.

\- ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, papá?! – exclamó la chica abriéndoles la puerta.

\- ¡Te lo contaré después, acelera y vámonos! – exclamó el padre. – ¡A la estación de policía, pero ya!

La chica aún tenía mucho qué protestar, pero obedeció, y puso en marcha el auto para salir de ahí. Para entonces por fortuna el estacionamiento estaba mayormente despejado y pudieron salir rápidamente.

Mientras se alejaban del salón de fiestas, Parker observó el edificio. Si Decid-Arrow no hubiese llegado en aquel momento, ahora Roberts estaría muerto. Él mismo estaba allí, pero no había podido hacer nada. Ya no era Gligarman, después de todo, y de todas maneras, ¿qué podría haber hecho contra ese francotirador armado hasta los dientes?

…

Dentro de la seguridad de la estación de policía, lo primero que Roberts pidió fue algo de agua helada para calmarse los nervios, y algo para llamar a casa, ya que su teléfono había sido atravesado por la bala que el francotirador le había disparado. Parker le prestó su propio teléfono celular, y lo había estado usando durante la pasada media hora para hablar con su esposa; oír su voz parecía tranquilizarlo después de semejante odisea.

\- Pase lo que pase, mantén los ojos abiertos. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, así que no te quedes despierta esperándome, ¿está bien? Te amo, buenas noches, cariño.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Parker.

\- Sí, gracias a Arceus. – asintió Roberts. – Aparentemente el personal de seguridad vio a unos hombres de negro paseándose por la cuadra, pero no se acercaron de más. Le dije que se quede en la cámara segura por si las dudas.

\- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Latoya. – ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

\- Un asesino a sueldo, probablemente. – replicó Parker. – Dijo algo de que esto "era un trabajo", ¿no?

\- Así es. – asintió Roberts. – ¿Debería sentirme halagado? Es la primera vez que envían a alguien a matarme.

\- Señor Roberts, esto no es para bromear. – lo regañó Latoya.

\- Lo siento. Es solo que… no sé qué pensar de todo esto. – El político exhaló con resignación.

\- Señor Roberts. – lo llamó la Jenny estacionada. – Estamos listos para tomar su declaración. También necesitaremos que nos deje su teléfono y el chaleco como evidencia.

\- Claro. – dijo Roberts antes de volverse hacia los Parker. – Volveré en cuanto termine con eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Padre e hija asintieron, y el político se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. Por el momento, no les quedaba nada que hacer sino esperar hasta que los llamaran para tomar su turno. Latoya se agarró su abrigo y suspiró con pesadez.

\- Bien… hombres de negro rondando por la residencia de los Roberts, y la misma noche lo ataca un asesino. ¿Coincidencia?

\- No lo creo. – Parker negó con la cabeza. – Por lo que sabemos, podrían haberlo estado esperando para emboscarlo, en caso de que el atentado en la fiesta fallara.

\- Mucho pedir por una noche para relajarnos, ¿no?

Parker le echó una mirada a su hija, y luego miró hacia la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Con todo lo sucedido esa noche pasaría un buen tiempo antes que pudieran ir a casa. La policía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Roberts, y sin duda también tendrían su ración para Parker.

Algo estaba sucediendo en su ciudad, podía sentirlo. Ese sexto sentido de superhéroe le decía que algo grande se aproximaba, y no le gustaba eso: nunca auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

 _ **Un par de noches más tarde…**_

\- En las noticias de esta noche, el evento de caridad organizado por el político de Azalea Kellen Roberts se vio arruinado por lo que claramente fue un intento de asesinato. Roberts se ha rehusado a dar declaraciones por el momento, aunque hay rumores de que podría tratarse de un atentado por parte de uno de sus rivales políticos para sacarlo de su campaña en las futuras elecciones para senador que se realizarán en los próximos seis meses.

\- No pienso señalar a nadie. – declaró Roberts. – Independientemente de quién haya contratado a ese asesino, o las razones, serán traídos ante la justicia. Eso es todo.

\- A pesar de lo sucedido, Roberts ha anunciado que el evento continuará esta noche como fue planeado, con un incremento de seguridad y una mayor presencia policíaca. También se ha incrementado la seguridad en su residencia luego de que testigos oculares reportaran haber visto a hombres vestidos de negro rondando el área de manera sospechosa. Las autoridades están…

Parker apagó el televisor. No necesitaba ver el resto del reportaje: después de todo él mismo había estado ahí para verlo. Y después de semejante noche, no pudo pegar los párpados.

Tenía muchas razones para estar intranquilo. Primero, el ataque de ese sujeto le impidió haberse aproximado a Oliver para hablar sobre su secreto, y aunque no hubo víctimas fatales durante el ataque, varios del personal de seguridad resultaron heridos y hospitalizados. Más todavía, dudaba que el perpetrador se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, pues según reportaban había desaparecido de la escena poco después de su confrontación con el vigilante enmascarado.

Y aquí estaba él, frente a su computadora y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente. Podría haber asistido a la continuación del evento de caridad, pero no se sentía de humor para fiestas en ese momento.

Sin embargo, tuvo poco tiempo para sentirse de esa manera, y como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, en aquel instante le llegó la alerta de la videollamada en el monitor. Inmediatamente clickeó en el icono, y en pantalla apareció nada más y nada menos que su vieja amiga de la fuerza policíaca.

\- Hola, Gio, gusto en saludarte. – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo mismo digo. Quisiera que pudiéramos hablar en mejores circunstancias, pero después de lo de la otra noche…

\- Lo sé. Si hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

\- Gracias. – respondió la Jenny de avanzada edad. – A decir verdad, necesito pedirte un favor. Los forenses han estado investigando la escena del crimen, y encontraron algo que me intriga.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Parker interesado.

\- Revisando la bala que encontramos en el chaleco de Roberts, descubrimos en ella un alcaloide cuya composición no figura en nuestra base de datos, y pensé que…

\- No digas más. – la interrumpió Parker. – ¿Tienes el análisis?

\- Te estoy transfiriendo mi copia de los resultados ahora mismo. – replicó Gio. – Lo que me intriga es que no la encontramos en ninguna otra de las balas que se dispararon esa noche, solo en esa.

El archivo tardó unos quince segundos en transferirse, y Parker colocó el cursor en él para ver el alcaloide… y su cara palideció del shock.

\- Esto es…

\- ¿Lo reconoces? – preguntó Gio.

\- Es la firma de identidad del asesino internacional conocido como "Pride Sniper". – dijo Parker en voz baja.

\- Espera un minuto… ¿no es el asesino a sueldo más buscado por Interpol? – preguntó Gio, alarmada ante semejante pensamiento.

\- En efecto. – asintió Parker. – Este alcaloide es un elemento que utiliza específicamente en las balas destinadas a su objetivo, así aunque la herida no sea fatal, garantiza que matará a la víctima por envenenamiento en unas pocas horas. En todas sus víctimas confirmadas se encontraron rastros de él, ya que así es como se adjudica sus muertes.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿alguien realmente contrató a ese asesino de todas las personas para que mate a Roberts?

Parker adoptó una expresión sombría: podría listar al menos a diez personas que querrían la cabeza de Roberts. La mayoría de sus programas implementaron medidas para abandonar viejas tradiciones que a su juicio estaban muy obsoletas y eran absurdas. Si bien los cambios habían resultado bien a la larga, a corto plazo causaban mucho descontento, especialmente entre sus opositores. El superhéroe retirado no podía señalar a nadie, pero tenía una buena idea de quién podría estar a la cabeza de dicha lista.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Gio. – Ese asesino siempre se asegura de atar todos los cabos sueltos para impedir que descubran a sus clientes, y nunca ha fallado en eliminar a un objetivo por lo que he escuchado.

\- Pues tendremos que hacer que este sea su primer fallo. – dijo Parker. – Parece que mi corazonada resultó ser cierta. Algo grande está por suceder, y todo indica que Roberts estará en el centro.

Se quedó en silencio un rato antes de continuar. El fabricante de juguetes involuntariamente miró hacia la entrada secreta a su antiguo escondite, la que había tenido cerrada, y luego se volvió hacia su vieja amiga.

\- Gio, tendré que pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto. Si llega a salir a la luz, ese asesino podría recurrir a métodos mucho más peligrosos para lograr su objetivo, y poco le importará el daño colateral. Y atraparlo no servirá de nada si no averiguamos quién lo contrató.

\- Parker… conozco esa mirada tuya, ¿no estarás pensando en…?

Parker no respondió. Llevaba sintiendo ese llamado algo de tiempo, pero no le había puesto mucha atención hasta ahora. De hecho, su motivación de querer aproximarse al hijo de su amigo fallecido tenía que ver con ello, pero ahora… si esto era mucho más grande, la nueva generación de héroes disfrazados podría beneficiarse de su experiencia y experticia.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – No era tanto una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

\- Confiaré en tu juicio, pero mantenme informada. – preguntó la anciana policía. – Sabes que detesto quedarme sin saber lo que sucede.

\- No te preocupes. Si queremos atrapar a este sujeto, presiento que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Hablaremos luego.

Y terminó la llamada, para dirigirse hacia la vieja entrada. Latoya no volvería por un tiempo, así que se imaginó que no se daría cuenta si salía a dar una caminata nocturna.

Si no pudo aproximarse a Oliver durante la fiesta, había otra forma de hacerlo. Y entre más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Latoya había ofrecido asistir al evento de Roberts por los dos, así que no volvería a casa esa noche. Eso era bueno, así no vería que él planeaba cambiar su esmoquin por su viejo exotraje antes de volver a salir de las calles.

Saltar de tejado en tejado ya no le era tan fácil como antes, y tenía que apoyarse mucho más en sus alas planeadoras y su pistola de gancho para poder desplazarse por la ciudad. Dicho eso, se le hizo bastante nostálgico de las primeras noches que hizo sus patrullas, cuando era un superhéroe novato y estaba tratando de aprender a balancearse entre los edificios, imitando los cómics de "El Asombroso Spinarak-Man". Qué tiempos aquellos.

Parker rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos. Tenía que enfocarse en lo importante. En los últimos años, aunque los señores del crimen organizado eran menores en número, los que lograban hacerse de una tajada del territorio eran más peligrosos que los de su tiempo, y los rateros de poca monta ocasionalmente aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para hacer sus "compras de última hora". Aquella noche no parecía haber ninguno por la zona.

\- ¡Gligar! – vino volando su compañero., aterrizando sobre su mano.

\- ¿Nada en este distrito? Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir al siguiente…

Y justo cuando estaba por disparar su pistola, un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose bruscamente y una alarma antirrobos llamó su atención. Enfocando el visor de su máscara, hizo zoom hacia donde escuchó, y alcanzó a ver una tienda de abarrotes que acababa de ser embestida por un auto, y varios de sus ocupantes empezaban a salir, todos cubiertos con máscaras de esquiadores.

\- Bueno, supongo que atrapar a unos cuantos rateros esta noche no hará daño. – dijo mientras cogía un par de Gligarangs, listo para bajar y darles una lección.

Sin embargo, antes de poder saltar fuera de la azotea, un destello morado atravesó la escena en diagonal, directo hacia donde estaban los asaltantes cuando estos empezaban a sacar su botín para meterlo a la maletera del auto. El que iba con la registradora recibió el flechazo y cayó al suelo, así que Gligarman volteó a ver por la dirección donde vino el disparo, divisando a la silueta enmascarada en otra azotea preparando otra flecha.

El conductor del auto rápidamente pisó el acelerador a fondo y echó a andar el vehículo, incluso bajo las quejas de los otros dos rufianes, y sabiamente emprendió la retirada antes de que Decid-Arrow lo alcanzara. Eso le facilitaba las cosas. Parker no dudaba que el arquero podría manejar a esos sujetos, pero tal vez podría darle una mano, y eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta de conversar cara a cara.

\- Adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego. – pidió Gligarman.

Gligar asintió y despegó, echándose a volar detrás del auto mientras este escapaba. El veterano superhéroe echó mano de su pistola de gancho y apuntando hacia el edificio se balanceó para interceptarlo.

El vehículo en su huida se metió por un callejón estrecho y raspó por un lado una de las paredes, pero siguió adelante derribando los botes de basura y ahuyentando a los Pokémon callejeros que buscaban comida en ellos para evitar ser arrollados.

El paseo les llegó a su fin abruptamente cuando Gligar se plantó en el parabrisas, y el conductor por el pánico perdió el control y al frenar bruscamente el vehículo se volcó, forzando a Gligar a salir volando cuando el auto se fue dando vueltas por el callejón hasta caer de cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, el conductor salió de él con dificultad en medio de los vidrios rotos, pero mayormente ileso, según parecía.

\- Ugh… – murmuró, y mientras se ponía de pie, una figura con capa aterrizó frente a él y lo agarró del cogote. – ¡Hey, suéltame, suéltame o te voy a…!

Un ligero golpe por detrás de la nuca lo silenció de sus gritos y pataleos, y se quedó colgando de la mano de Gligarman. Un par de minutos después, entró en escena atravesando los muros Decid-Arrow, que se detuvo bruscamente al verlos. Aunque Parker no podía verlo a través de la máscara, tenía el presentimiento de que el arquero estaba sorprendido de verlo.

\- Espero que no te moleste. – dijo Gligarman, mostrando al criminal. – Pasaba por aquí, y creí que podrías usar algo de ayuda.

\- Lo aprecio. – replicó el arquero con gratitud. – ¿No estabas retirado?

\- Las cosas han cambiado. – Dejó al criminal en el suelo y sacó un par de esposas para dejárselo listo a la policía. Hecho esto, se volvió hacia Decid-Arrow otra vez. – Necesitamos hablar.

…

Unos minutos después, la policía había cercado el área alrededor de la tienda y se encontraban llevándose al grupo de rateros. Entretanto, los dos vigilantes encapotados se habían retirado hacia una azotea despejada, lejos de los ojos y oídos de cualquiera.

\- Creo que es mejor ir directo al punto. – dijo Gligarman. – Para empezar, sé quién eres… Oliver.

Decid-Arrow retrocedió ligeramente ante la mención de ese nombre. Era de esperarse: sin duda lo último que querría sería que alguien supiera quién se ocultaba detrás de la máscara. Intentando tranquilizarlo, Gligarman sonrió debajo de la suya, y sin preocupación alguna se la levantó a la vez que desactivaba el modulador de voz, como un gesto de que podía confiar en él.

\- Quería hablar contigo respecto a esto durante la fiesta, pero ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió. – prosiguió. – No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubrió? – preguntó el arquero, bajándose la capucha y quitándose su propia máscara para revelar el rostro de Oliver Hawke debajo de ella. – Hacía todo lo posible por evitar que me asociaran con los Vigilantes Nocturnos.

\- Y lo hacías bien, lo reconozco. – dijo Parker. – Pero yo empecé en el negocio de la lucha contra el crimen desde antes de que tú nacieras, y sé los pasos que hay que tomar para cubrir tu rastro. Además, esto es mucho más sencillo para nosotros los multimillonarios con juguetes caros, ¿no es así?

\- Supongo que tiene razón. – dijo Oliver, mientras ambos volvían a ponerse las máscaras. – Bueno, ¿sobre qué quería hablar conmigo? No creo que haya decidido volver a ponerse su disfraz después de tanto tiempo para ir a alguna fiesta.

\- En efecto. Últimamente con las cosas que han estado sucediendo, no puedo evitar pensar que algo grande está por ocurrir. Y lo que pasó anoche me hizo confirmar mis sospechas.

Decid-Arrow ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, así que Gligarman tomó un profundo respiro antes de proceder a explicarle. Esto iba a tomar tiempo.

\- Una de mis amigas en la fuerza policíaca me pidió investigar extraoficialmente una de las balas que se recogieron en el lugar. Para resumir… la pista nos lleva a un infame asesino internacional. Dime, ¿has escuchado del asesino conocido como "Pride Sniper"?

\- No mucho. Solo que dicen que es el más efectivo y despiadado que hay, y que nunca falla en sus objetivos. – dijo el arquero. – ¿Fue el sujeto con el que peleé la otra noche?

\- Así es. Imagino que estarás de acuerdo en que no era un matón del tres al cuarto. Ese sujeto es un profesional.

\- No es broma. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – Menos mal que mi capa es resistente al fuego, o esas granadas me habrían dejado marcas.

\- Con lo que ha estado sucediendo, creo que tu equipo y yo podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente en esto. – dijo Gligarman. – ¿Crees que tal vez podríamos reunirnos todos? Así podré contarles todo lo que sé de una vez.

Antes que Decid-Arrow pudiese responderle, sonó un pitido en el oído del arquero, y este presionó para activar la señal de comunicaciones.

\- Aquí Decid-Arrow, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó. Gligarman se quedó esperando hasta que le respondieron. – De acuerdo, voy en camino enseguida. Cambio y fuera.

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Gligarman.

\- Parece que hubo un ataque a la propiedad de Roberts, pero mis compañeros ya tienen todo bajo control. Si quiere acompañarme, podrá contarnos a todos de una vez. Y creo que estarán felices de conocerlo en persona. Usted fue una… gran inspiración para nosotros, ¿sabe?

Gligarman sonrió: le halagaba saber que la nueva generación de héroes se hubiese inspirado en él. Sin decir palabra, simplemente cogió su pistola de gancho e hizo un gesto que claramente decía "vámonos ya". Decid-Arrow presionó un botón en su guantelete derecho, sacando una mini-ballesta sobre su antebrazo. Ambos dispararon sus ganchos con cable hacia el edificio más cercano, y se balancearon camino hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad

Un formidable equipo estaba a punto de formarse muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en las afueras de la ciudad…**_

Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, o así iba el refrán. La pregunta era, ¿cómo hacer algo tú mismo cuando tenías como obstáculo un par de fenómenos con superpoderes?

Su cliente la había contratado para robar los Pokémon pertenecientes a la colección del político Kellen Roberts. Por sí mismos valían millones, pues tenían un historial de haber ganado varias conferencias de la Liga Pokémon. Para qué los querría, eso era poco relevante, lo que importaba era la suma que le habían prometido por ellos. Un trabajo fácil por una buena suma, o eso parecía al principio.

\- Debí pedir que agregaran otros tres dígitos a la cifra. Si hubiera sabido que tendría que lidiar con esos fenómenos…

Su tiempo fuera de Johto para estar fuera del territorio del Equipo Rocket le había llevado a perderse algunas de las novedades, como la que estaba viendo ahora en su monitor. Su plan era muy simple: invadir la propiedad del político mientras este estaba fuera asistiendo a un evento. El personal se seguridad no fue pieza para sus hombres, pero cuando aparecieron esos dos, todo se fue a pique.

A primera vista parecían solo un par de sujetos con disfraces ridículos: uno de traje rojo y amarillo con guantes y botas con diseño de fuego, y con el pelo literalmente prendido en llamas, y el otro de traje negro con rayas blancas echando chispas. El hombre en llamas volaba por los aires y lanzaba chorros de fuego y esferas explosivas, y el otro corría literalmente como un rayo dejando un rastro de electricidad. A pesar de estar solos, lograron reducir a sus hombres en cuestión de segundos, dejándolos listos para la policía. Por supuesto, ella sabía que no hablarían, y si llegaban a sentir la tentación… siempre estaba su seguro.

\- Señora, tenemos una llamada entrante en el canal restringido. – dijo su oficial de comunicaciones.

\- Más vale que sea importante. – dijo J. – Pásalo a visual.

El oficial de comunicaciones comenzó a teclear, y al cabo de unos segundos abrió el canal. El monitor principal frente a J se encendió, mostrando a su interlocutor. Un hombre en apariencia de unos cuarenta y tantos, pelo castaño oscuro y con unas gafas oscuras muy similares a las de ella le devolvió la mirada, con una enigmática sonrisa.

\- Saludos, Cazadora Pokémon J. Un placer por fin conocerte.

\- Ahórrate los halagos. Dime quién eres y qué quieres al contactarme.

\- En orden, soy un profesional de los negocios en el bajo mundo, al igual que tú. En cuanto a lo que quiero, te estoy contactando para una pequeña propuesta de negocios que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

\- Explícate. – dijo fríamente la cazadora. No tenía tiempo de andarse con rodeos. – Y no has respondido a mi primera pregunta, ¿QUIÉN eres tú?

\- Tengo muchos nombres, pero mi pseudónimo durante el trabajo es simplemente Pride Sniper. – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas, revelando un par de ojos rojizos. – Quizás hayas escuchado sobre mí.

J no respondió, pero efectivamente, sí había escuchado sobre él. Nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, pero se decía que era uno de los mejores, si no el mejor, asesino a suelo que había en el bajo mundo. Igual que ella, trabajaba por dinero, pero mantenía un cierto nivel de confianza con sus clientes, siempre cumpliendo con su parte del trato y asegurándose de que sus clientes nunca se vieran implicados en sus asesinatos.

\- Estoy al tanto de que recientemente intentaste robar la colección de Pokémon del político Kellen Roberts, ¿correcto? – prosiguió el sujeto. – Bueno, eso quiere decir que nuestros objetivos están relacionados. Verás, sucede que a él es mi objetivo actual, y siempre cumplo con mis contratos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo me concierne? – dijo J. – Dijiste que tenías una propuesta de negocios.

\- Por lo que pude averiguar, tuviste problemas con los vigilantes locales, al igual que yo. Con ellos interfiriendo de por medio podría ser difícil lograr nuestros objetivos. Así que mi propuesta es, que formemos una alianza temporal. Podría proveerte de tecnología para que dejen de ser un problema. Además, con Roberts fuera del camino, robar a sus Pokémon sería mucho más fácil para ti.

\- Tentador. – admitió la cazadora. – ¿Pero por qué acudir a mí? Un profesional como tú debería ser capaz de manejar algo como eso por sí mismo.

\- Podría, sí, pero no sería la forma más eficiente. – dijo Pride Sniper. – Juntos podemos cubrir más terreno, y ayudarnos uno al otro desviando la atención de nuestros adversarios. No me malentiendas; esto no es más que un simple trabajo, y no pienso pedirte más de lo que podrías hacer. El equipamiento para enfrentar bloodliners corre por mi cuenta, por supuesto.

\- ¿Asumo que habrás tenido tus encuentros con esos fenómenos? – replicó J, un poco menos fría ahora que había escuchado la oferta.

\- Una o dos veces. – dijo él. – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

J sonrió de lado. Ella no era de las que les gustaba trabajar con otros "colegas", pero en vista de las circunstancias, por lo visto tendría que hacer una excepción. Dicho eso, para tratarse de un asesino con reputación de máxima eficiencia y frialdad, resultó ser bastante educado y convincente con su oferta. Un hombre digno de su respeto, y con el que no le gustaría cruzarse en bandos opuestos.

\- Preferiría sellarlo con un acuerdo en persona, si no te molesta. – dijo la cazadora finalmente.

\- Como quieras. Búscame en las afueras al norte de la ciudad. Te será fácil ubicarme si sabes dónde buscar. Hasta entonces.

Y dicho eso, cortó la comunicación. Las facciones de J volvieron a tensarse ligeramente. Era muy extraño encontrarse con otro profesional del bajo mundo, y más todavía colaborar con él. Si bien tenía sus reservas, lo cierto era que Pride Sniper, por toda su reputación como un asesino profesional, frío y despiadado, también se decía en sus círculos que era alguien que valoraba la confianza y siempre cumplía con su palabra a cabalidad. Se decía que únicamente quienes se atrevían a traicionarlo terminaban mal.

Difícil elección. Por un lado, apreciaría la ayuda de quitarse a uno o dos de esos vigilantes de encima para cumplir con su trabajo. Por el otro, tendría que confiar en él, y ella no podía confiar en nadie que no estuviese bajo su mando. Eso significaba ser vulnerable a potenciales traiciones.

Sopesando sus opciones, decidió que el riesgo podría valer la pena, desde un punto de vista utilitario. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de no darle a Pride Sniper una razón para venir tras ella. Los rumores en el bajo mundo decían que las cosas siempre les iban muy mal a quienes lo traicionaban, pero mientras mantuvieras tu parte del trato, estarías a salvo de su ira.

\- Pongan en marcha los motores. Es hora de reagruparnos y trazar un nuevo plan.

Los motores de la nave rugieron para ponerse en marcha, y puso rumbo hacia el punto de reunión acordado. Más le valía que estas negociaciones merecieran la pena.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, explicación, explicación. Es hora de empezar la reorganización del Resetverso expandido, y he decidido que lo voy a hacer de la siguiente manera. Ya que de poco a poco se fueron acumulando estas historias, y en vista de que ahora tenemos varias que son de varios capítulos (algunas todavía inconclusas dentro de Chronicles), he decidido que esas serán movidas a historias independientes, como lo hice originalmente con El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh. Sin embargo, mantendré mi plan original de que los nuevos oneshots serán movidos a una "Segunda Temporada" de Chronicles.

Aclarado ya eso, vamos a la historia en sí. Ya tenía algunos meses desarrollando este en particular. Siendo yo un fan de los superhéroes, especialmente los de DC, decidí tomar un poco a este veterano héroe del anime de Pokémon y explorarlo un poco. Al mismo tiempo, aprovecho de introducir apropiadamente a mi trío de vigilantes, más allá de ese pequeño montaje de video, y espero poder explorarlos un poco más en el próximo capítulo. Ya tengo algunas escenas adelantadas, pero probablemente la siguiente parte tarde un poco, pues me enfocaré en otros proyectos, tanto del Resetverso como fuera de él.

Bien, creo que con eso acabo por ahora. Nos veremos pronto y quienes me sigan, no se alarmen por las múltiples alertas que quizás les lleguen en los próximos días (si no enloquece el sitio, para variar). Como dije, solo será una reubicación de historias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gligarman**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

 _ **Sobre los cielos nocturnos de Johto**_ _ **…**_

Encontrar a su colega del bajo mundo no fue nada difícil. Después de todo, este se hizo notar bastante bien cuando usó como blancos de práctica a los drones que J mandó a explorar el área general donde habían quedado a reunirse. Aparentemente, lo hizo por presumir y para llamar su atención.

A la cazadora no le hizo ninguna gracia, y le recriminó que reponer esos drones, pero el francotirador rápidamente le ofreció el esquema de los que él utilizaba. Mucho más eficientes, más pequeños y difíciles de ver, y sorprendentemente menos caros de mantener. Eso al menos sirvió para aplacar su ira, al menos de momento, pues había llegado la hora de discutir en detalle los términos de esa alianza temporal que iban a hacer con sus trabajos actuales.

\- Impresionante. – dijo el Pride Sniper observando los videos de los hombres de J, luchando contra los dos vigilantes bloodliners, o más bien, cayendo como moscas ante ellos. – Me refiero a tus hombres, claro, que hayan durado todo eso.

\- A ti tampoco te fue muy bien contra el otro en solitario, ¿o me equivoco? – replicó J fríamente.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Ahora que sé de lo que son capaces, podemos prepararnos apropiadamente. – dijo el francotirador, sacando un disco USB e insertándolo en la consola. – Me tomé un poco la libertad de estudiar a nuestros adversarios. Te sorprendería lo fácil que es enfrentárseles si conoces sus debilidades.

\- Pareces saber mucho sobre ellos. – dijo J. – Yo no los enfrento a menudo, y francamente prefiero mantenerlo así.

No estaba bromeando. Sus encuentros con bloodliners siempre habían hecho más que un mal sabor de boca. Enfrentarse a un Pokémon era una cosa, ya que era fácil imaginarse de lo que eran capaces. Pero un bloodliner… eso era distinto. Un humano con el poder de un Pokémon era antinatural, algo que no debería existir.

\- Entre más conozcas a tu adversario, más recursos tendrás para usar en su contra. – dijo Pride. – Entre tu relato, y lo que he podido recopilar por mi cuenta, no será muy difícil encargarnos de estos sujetos. Ya tengo una idea de lo que son capaces.

Empezó por mostrarle un video tomado desde perspectiva de primera persona, gracias a la micro cámara de su máscara. Específicamente, su pelea contra el vigilante con complejo de Robin Hood por su elección de atuendo y armas. Durante esa pelea intentó dispararle con una de sus pistolas, y el arquero se escudó utilizando sus brazos. Normalmente habría pensado que era una decisión estúpida, de no ser porque sus extremidades adoptaron un revestimiento de energía metálica, y las balas rebotaron en ellos sin atravesarlos. La forma en como agitó los brazos después sugería que las había sentido y que hasta le dolieron, pero seguro no pasaría de más allá de lo que para un humano ordinario serían unos cuantos moratones.

\- ¿Eso fue un Ala de Acero? – observó J. Había visto el movimiento suficientes veces para reconocerlo, y además se la había enseñado a su Salamence hacía muy poco, como contramedida para Pokémon de tipo Hada. El resplandor metálico era inconfundible.

\- Y hay más. – prosiguió el francotirador. – Este sujeto tiene entrenamiento formal de combate, y sabe cómo combinarlo con sus poderes naturales. Nada más observa.

Para hacer claro su punto, continuó reproduciendo el video. Después de que las balas fallaron, claramente Pride Sniper había decidido enfrentarlo a corta distancia, usando sus cuchillos. El vigilante decidió recurrir a un par de bastones eskrima que tenía guardados entre las botas. Nada inusual al principio, hasta que de estos salieron unas cuchillas de energía verdes, y lo obligaron a retroceder para evitar que lo acuchillaran. En ese momento arrojó unas granadas de fuego y decidió escapar, siendo lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como el vigilante usaba su capa para cubrirse del estallido de fuego.

\- Muy bien, aparte del obvio uso de lo que fue un ataque de Hoja Afilada con esos bastones, ¿qué más es lo que intentas mostrarme? – preguntó la cazadora.

\- Creí que estaría claro. – dijo Pride. – Este sujeto no usa ese ridículo disfraz solo porque sí: es una marca de identidad, de lo que es capaz. Atraviesa las paredes y el suelo como si fuera un fantasma, y todos esos ataques los puede aprender la línea evolutiva del inicial tipo Hierba de Alola. Y está además su reacción al fuego, que es una de las debilidades naturales de la hierba.

J le echó una mirada al francotirador. Rápidamente captó el mensaje: básicamente era que el bloodliner tenía las mismas fortalezas y debilidades que el Pokémon al que estaba asociado. De ser ese el caso, ya se le ocurría cómo lidiar con los otros dos a los que se habían enfrentado sus hombres capturados. Ahora era tiempo de mostrarlos.

\- Si tu suposición es correcta, creo que es obvio cómo lidiar con estos dos. – dijo ella. – El sujeto con cabeza de fósforo solo genera fuego, así que un buen ataque de agua, o un viento fuerte que le sople mientras está en el aire deberían bastar para ponerlo fuera de combate. Y además de la debilidad obvia de un tipo Eléctrico, la mejor manera de lidiar con un velocista es hacer que deje de correr.

\- Qué bueno que estamos en la misma página. – asintió el francotirador. – Creo que me agradará trabajar contigo.

\- Aún sigo sin entender por qué quieres acudir a mí. Digo, no es que no aprecie algo de asistencia cuando la necesito, pero…

\- Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te cuide las espaldas, y a quién cobrarle favores cuando lo necesites. – dijo Pride. – Llámalo un intercambio equivalente a nivel utilitario. Me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Me traicionas, te mato. Así de simple.

J sonrió de lado. Esa era una mentalidad con la que ella podía simpatizar, y de hecho podía ver que era práctico, al menos la parte de "cobrar los favores". Quizás no le resultaría del todo mal trabajar junto al Pride Sniper después de todo.

\- Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan? – preguntó J.

\- Luego de nuestros intentos fallidos, ellos saben que regresaremos. Nuestra ventaja, desde luego, es que ellos no saben que estaremos trabajando juntos, y será mejor mantenerlo así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió la cazadora. También ayudaría a que ella mantuviera su propia reputación. – Probablemente esperarán la oportunidad para sacar a Roberts y a sus Pokémon hacia una locación más segura. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es atraparlos mientras está viajando.

J presionó un botón para desplegar un mapa de toda la ciudad, con un punto rojo resaltando la residencia de Roberts, el lugar donde ella había atacado antes. Habían incrementado la seguridad alrededor de varias cuadras, lo que significaba que no era un buen momento para atacar todavía. J volvió a presionar el botón, generando varios caminos en diferentes direcciones desde la residencia, y dirigiéndose hacia las salidas de la ciudad.

\- He mapeado casi todas las rutas posibles de escape que podrían intentar utilizar. Mi corazonada es que intentarán llegar a este helipuerto privado y sacar a Roberts fuera de la ciudad. Si no fuera porque necesito que sus Pokémon estén en perfectas condiciones, con gusto lo derribaría yo misma del cielo.

\- Sin mencionar que eso me robaría mi récord perfecto de víctimas. – agregó Pride. – En ese caso, imagino que vamos a colocar emboscadas en tantas rutas como sea posible y esperar nuestras oportunidades, ¿me equivoco?

\- Podríamos extrapolar las más probables, basándonos en accesibilidad y velocidad para llegar a su destino. – señaló J. – Así puedo enviar más hombres para lidiar con esos fenómenos cuando aparezcan. Todo lo que necesitan es el equipamiento apropiado para enfrentarlos.

\- Y ahí es donde entro yo. Créeme, esos vigilantes no sabrán qué los golpeó.

La Cazadora y el Sniper rápidamente intercambiaron miradas. Extrañamente, no llevaban ni dos horas de conocerse en persona, y aun así parecían llevarse bastante bien. Para ser una alianza temporal, la estaba disfrutando.

Y eso no le gustaba ni un poco a J. Mejor terminar con este trabajo pronto para romperla e irse cada uno por su lado.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Parker…**_

Tras los sucesos de la otra noche y compartir versiones de los acontecimientos, Parker acordó que Oliver y sus colegas vinieran a visitarlo en su casa para comenzar a discutir en detalle las acciones que tomarían.

Padre e hija habían llevado al trio a su viejo escondite subterráneo, la " Gligarcueva", como solían llamarla, para comenzar a hacer sus planes. Bastaba decir que todos los héroes de la generación presente se encontraban bastante emocionados de visitar el lugar, aunque lo expresaban de diferentes maneras.

Mientras su padre y Oliver tenían su charla de superhéroe mayor a superhéroe más joven, Latoya se había puesto a socializar un poco con los otros dos: Ronald "Ronnie" Storm, y Bartholomew J "Bart" West. O como ella los había apodado internamente: "el hombre en llamas" y el "velocista de relámpagos". A diferencia de Oliver, lo poco que sabía de los otros era lo que su padre había estado investigando sobre ellos cuando descubrió sus identidades secretas, así que no tenía idea de qué clase de personas eran o qué esperar.

No haría falta decir que ambos le dieron una… bastante profunda primera impresión.

\- ¡Wow! Discúlpenme por la expresión, pero este lugar está de locos. – decía el velocista mientras corría de una esquina a la otra para ver de cerca todos los trofeos.

\- ¡Cuidado con romper algo, Bartholomew! – le advirtió Latoya.

\- ¡No me llames así! Puedes decirme Barty, Barry, o Bart, pero nunca por mi nombre completo. – dijo el aludido. – Como sea, ¡esto es un museo viviente de la historia de los superhéroes! ¡Ven a ver esto, Ronnie, el Gligarmóvil modelo MK-III, mi encarnación favorita! ¡Lo que daría por conducir uno de ellos!

\- Y eso que corres más rápido que cualquiera de ellos. – replicó Ronnie cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Tú puedes volar y aun así eres aficionado a los aviones, ¿o no?

Latoya vio que Ronald, o Ronnie, rodaba los ojos ante ese comentario. Parecía que los dos contrastaban mucho uno con el otro en personalidad: el velocista era hiperactivo, hablaba sin parar (a veces sin hacer pausas) y aparentemente era incapaz de permanecer en el mismo lugar por más de tres segundos. Por el otro, Ronnie mostraba un semblante mucho más calmado y trataba de mantener la compostura, aunque no era adverso a hacer bromas ocasionalmente. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta a como ella lo había visto en esos videos, prendido en llamas y como si siempre estuviese furioso.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – le preguntó Latoya al vigilante con poderes pirokinéticos.

\- Nah, solo cuando estamos fuera de servicio. Sabe ponerse serio cuando es necesario. – replicó Ronnie. – En fin, mientras tu padre y Oliver están ocupados, ¿hay algo para matar el tiempo? ¿Un curso de obstáculos o algo así?

\- Papá tiene un área para prácticas de tiro, si está bien para ti. – dijo la chica.

\- Eso servirá bien.

Latoya guio a Ronnie hasta un área bastante espaciosa de la cueva en el nivel inferior. Había una gran plataforma cuadrada, y cuatro disparadores colocados en las esquinas. Le indicó que se colocara al centro mientras ella encendía una consola y un tablero de puntuación aparecía en la pared detrás de ellos.

\- Tienes veinte segundos de tiempo para destruir diez blancos que saldrán disparados desde direcciones aleatorias. – explicó Latoya. – Si dejas que pasen de largo el área, o te golpean, tendrás una penalización. ¿Estás listo?

\- Comienza cuando quieras. – dijo Ronnie, haciendo aparecer una llama en su puño, y también en sus ojos.

Latoya presionó el botón para arrancar el simulador. Ronnie se puso en posición y apenas dos segundos iniciando salieron disparados un par de discos voladores hacia él. Agitando la mano arrojó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia el que le venía por el frente, y se giró para darle al siguiente.

La hija de Parker se quedó observando al vigilante pirokinético. Tuvo que admitir que le impresionó ver que tenía buena puntería, y uno tras otro fue derribando los blancos, aunque varios de ellos se fueron bastante rápido y casi se le escaparon. El tablero marcó: **"10/10: Perfecto".**

\- Vaya, eso fue impresionante. – dijo Latoya, sin poder evitar aplaudir un poco. – Obviamente esto es más fácil para quienes tienen poderes. Aunque… podrías haber intentado usar menos de diez disparos.

\- Pero… si hay diez blancos. – dijo Ronnie ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de derribar más de un objetivo a la vez? – preguntó ella.

\- Yo… supongo que no tengo que hacerlo a menudo. – admitió Ronnie.

Latoya rodó los ojos. Esa era una habilidad básica que había aprendido de leer los viejos diarios de héroe de su padre. Estos incluían cosas como el funcionamiento de sus artilugios, algunas técnicas de combate básicas y más, y se había puesto a leerlos en su tiempo libre. Se preguntaba también por qué su padre no los ponía bajo llave.

\- Déjame enseñarte. Ven acá.

Ronnie se acercó a Latoya, que le mostró cómo operar la consola para activar el ejercicio. Primero, presionó el botón de reseteo para reiniciar el tablero, y luego el botón de inicio para ponerlo en marcha. Con todo explicado, ella cogió un guantelete y un cinturón lleno de Gligarangs y se puso en todo el centro del área de entrenamiento. Dándole a Ronnie un asentimiento le indicó que comenzara.

\- ¿Lista? ¡Vamos!

Igual que antes, los discos voladores salieron disparados. A diferencia de Ronnie, ella se hizo a un lado y esperó a que los dos primeros discos se intersectaran en línea recta, antes de disparar un dardo del guantelete y atravesarlos ambos simultáneamente.

Para los dos siguientes, cogió uno de los Gligarangs de su cinturón y lo arrojó. El proyectil afilado golpeó el primero y describiendo un arco alcanzó también el segundo, mientras ella disparaba desde su guantelete un dardo hacia el quinto.

Esperando la siguiente oleada, cogió un par de Gligarangs más pequeños y los arrojó mientras dos discos más volaban sobre sus hombros, golpeándolos al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a la última oleada: esperó a que los tres últimos salieran disparados, y luego a que se intersectaran en todo el centro del área de entrenamiento, para dispararles un dardo desde el guantelete, atravesándolos a los tres.

El tablero volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez mostrando un **"10/10: ¡Excepcional!"**

\- *Silbido*, wow, ahora ESO sí fue impresionante. – dijo Ronnie. – Quizás debería intentarlo de ese modo alguna vez.

\- No es tan difícil. – replicó Latoya, girando sobre su dedo un Gligarang hueco, que parecía casi una shuriken. – Además a veces podrías encontrarte rodeado, así que golpear a múltiples objetivos podría salvarte la vida.

Acto seguido sujetó de nuevo el proyectil y apuntó hacia una estalactita en el techo. El proyectil se clavó certero en ella. ¿Quién diría que tantos años de jugar a los dardos le habrían ayudado a desarrollar tan buena puntería?

\- De nuevo. – continuó, bajando la voz mientras cogía otro Gligarang antes de lanzarlo. – Cuando tienes poderes, es menos probable que estés en peligro, y más bien ser tú mismo el peligro.

\- No puedo evitar preguntarme, pero… ¿tienes algo en contra de los bloodliners, nuestros poderes o algo? – preguntó Ronnie. Latoya hizo una pausa, pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

\- No es que tenga nada en contra de los bloodliners, es solo que no simpatizo con la gente en posiciones de poder que potencialmente podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Especialmente cuando la gente normal como yo no es capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¿Crees que nosotros intentaríamos lastimar a las personas?

\- El fuego es un elemento que puede ser tanto una fuente de vida como de destrucción. Ustedes tal vez estén entre los buenos, pero no pueden negar que hay muchos que están dispuestos a usar sus habilidades para cometer crímenes.

Y ella lo sabía muy bien: su padre había peleado contra varios de ellos en su tiempo. Especialmente con aquella mujer terrorífica, cuyo nombre prefería no pronunciar en voz alta por las memorias que le traía. Ella solo lo había escuchado una vez, y había decidido no pronunciarlo por respeto a él.

Sus pensamientos sobre bloodliners y los días de gloria de Gligarman se vieron interrumpidos por un destello eléctrico que se le acercó rápidamente.

\- Bien, creo que ya terminé el recorrido. – dijo Bart, regresando con Latoya y Ronnie. – ¿Crees que el jefe ya haya terminado de conversar con el señor Parker?

\- Me imagino que sí, a estas alturas. – replicó Latoya. – Vamos a ver.

…

Entretanto, Oliver y Parker se encontraban revisando datos en la supercomputadora de la Gligarcueva. Habían estado revisando todas las grabaciones de seguridad del intento de asesinato a Roberts, y a su vez el veterano compartía la información que tenía sobre el asesino contra el cual se estaban enfrentando.

\- Su verdadero nombre es desconocido, y a lo largo de su carrera parece ir intercambiando de alias para que sea mucho más difícil rastrearlo. – explicaba Parker. – Su modus operandi está muy bien definido: siempre una bala limpia recubierta con el alcaloide para darle muerte a su víctima, y eliminar cualquier rastro que pueda implicar a su cliente. A cambio, estos tienen que mantener la boca cerrada y nunca divulgar nada sobre él.

\- ¿Alguno de sus clientes alguna vez fue descubierto? – preguntó Oliver.

\- Según registros oficiales, solo se conocen a dos que amenazaron con exponer su identidad. – dijo Parker. – Fueron encontrados con heridas de bala y rastros del mismo alcaloide que usa con sus objetivos, además de un mensaje escrito que decía "Detesto a los traidores".

\- Vaya sujeto. – dijo Oliver dando un respingo. Ciertamente sonaba como un sujeto que nadie querría de enemigo. – Bueno, al menos sabemos que este sujeto no se detendrá hasta que le ponga una bala en el cuerpo a Roberts. El personal de seguridad está haciendo planes para trasladarlos a él y a su familia a una casa segura, y seguramente volverá a intentarlo cuando estén movilizándose.

\- Y ahí es donde entraremos nosotros. – dijo Parker. – Podemos ofrecerles apoyo y asegurarnos de que Roberts abandone la ciudad sano y salvo. Sin embargo, tenemos otro problema.

Oliver asintió, y de inmediato insertó un disco USB en la ranura para mostrar un video propio. Este mostraba la pelea (si se le pudiera llamar así) entre sus dos compañeros y los hombres que atacaron la residencia de Roberts aquella noche. No fueron problema para Ronnie y Bart, pero el que se hubiesen deshecho del personal de seguridad con tanta facilidad era alarmante.

\- Por las declaraciones que dieron los de la policía, ya llevaban al menos un par de días rondando la cuadra y haciendo vigilancia antes de iniciar su ataque. – dijo Oliver. – Lo extraño fue que no estaban interesados en secuestrar a la señora Roberts, o robar objetos de valor. Supuestamente, lo que buscaban era robarse a la colección de Pokémon que tienen en ese lugar.

\- ¿Descubriste algo más de ellos? – preguntó Parker.

\- Los idiotas se negaron a hablar, pero entre los artefactos que les confiscamos rastreamos algunas pistas interesantes. – replicó Oliver. – No sé si conozca a esta mujer, la Cazadora Pokémon J.

Oliver clickeó un archivo para mostrar el perfil de dicha mujer. En ella había una foto de la mujer de pelo plateado con sus gafas puestas y otra sin ellas para revelar sus ojos azul hielo, que le daban un semblante muy apropiado para una criminal.

\- Esta mujer tuvo mucho cuidado de borrar todo registro de su pasado. Lo único que se sabe es que trabaja como mercenaria que se dedica a robar Pokémon raros y valiosos para venderlos en el mercado negro. – explicó Oliver. – Ella no es como nuestro francotirador Pride Sniper: el daño colateral en humanos o material es irrelevante, pero siempre se asegura de que los Pokémon que se roba no sufran daño alguno para que le paguen bien.

\- Tiene sentido. – asintió Parker. – Grandioso, así que tenemos a dos mercenarios psicópatas en diferentes frentes atacando al mismo objetivo.

\- La única ventaja que tenemos es que no estén trabajando juntos. Ya de por sí es un fastidio tener que lidiar con uno solo de ellos.

Aunque hubiese ese resquicio, Parker decidió que no haría daño prepararse para ese escenario, hipotéticamente hablando. Por poco probable que fuese que estuviesen en contacto, si la posibilidad existía no se debía descartar. Eso muchas veces le había salvado la vida, tratar de estar uno o dos pasos por delante de sus oponentes.

\- ¿Y bien? – les habló la voz de Ronnie. – ¿Terminaron de ver contra quienes nos enfrentamos?

\- Sí, ya estamos listos. – dijo Oliver volteándose. – El siguiente paso es decidir lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Señor Parker?

\- Por ahora, solo nos resta esperar. – dijo el veterano. – Mi vieja amiga de la fuerza policíaca dijo que se reuniría con nosotros para discutir los planes del traslado de Roberts a la casa segura. Nuestro trabajo será ofrecerles apoyo en caso de que sea necesario.

\- ¿Cuándo haremos eso? – preguntó Bart con impaciencia. – No es que tenga prisa ni nada, pero quiero algo que hacer mientras tanto, y además…

\- No tendrás que esperar mucho. – dijo Latoya, señalando hacia el monitor. – Miren eso.

El monitor que enfocaba la vista general de la ciudad estaba mostrando algo muy particular: una imagen circular, con una silueta de Gligar se proyectaba sobre el cielo nocturno. Parker sonrió: había dejado de ver eso en años, pero le recomendó a Gio reactivarla ahora que había dejado el retiro.

\- ¡Genial! – sonrió Bart. – Quizás deberíamos conseguir una de esas.

\- Bueno, no los dejemos esperando. – dijo Oliver. – A equiparse.

Mientras los Vigilantes Nocturnos iban por su equipamiento de héroes, Latoya se puso junto a uno de los contenedores, específicamente el que llevaba el traje de Gligarman original. Se quedó viéndolo de pies a cabeza, y exhaló un suspiro.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le preguntó Parker, ya con su traje completo. Contrastaba enormemente con el original, pues tenía una armadura más pesada y era mucho más oscuro.

\- Nada, solo que… quisiera poder estar allá afuera ayudándote.

\- No estaré solo. Oliver y los otros me cuidarán las espaldas. – aseguró Parker con una sonrisa.

\- Aun así, no me siento bien quedándome aquí mientras tú arriesgas la vida allá afuera. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – preguntó ella. Parker se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

\- En realidad… sí creo que hay algo con lo que nos podrías ayudar.

* * *

 _ **Sobre las azoteas de la ciudad…**_

Gio Jenny se sentía bastante extraña de volver a estar en ese lugar, parada junto a la Gligar-Señal. Más le sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo de tenerla guardada en el depósito todavía funcionara. Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura: su viejo amigo siempre acudiría sin falta una vez que proyectase la luz en el cielo nocturno.

Dicho eso, se sorprendió un poco cuando Gligarman le dijo que "traería algunos amigos". Si bien ya se imaginaba a quiénes se refería, verlo por sí misma lo hizo mucho más real. El primero en llegar fue Flamestorm, descendiendo lentamente para aterrizar sobre la azotea. Poco después lo siguió un relámpago que vino corriendo por la pared del edificio, deteniéndose junto a él.

\- Para que conste, llegué primero. – dijo el pirokinético en tono ligeramente burlón.

\- ¿Sí? Para que conste, le di cinco vueltas al perímetro antes de venir aquí, solo por precaución. – replicó el velocista.

La comisionada de la policía trató de no reírse. Aunque toleraba que anduviesen por las calles, nunca había trabajado con ellos, así que no tenía idea de cómo eran realmente. A los pocos segundos, se les unieron Decid-Arrow y Gligarman, usando sus pistolas de gancho para subir hasta la azotea. Gio miró el reloj de su muñeca antes de encararlos.

\- Menos de quince minutos de respuesta, más pronto de lo que esperaba. – le dijo.

\- Pensé que debíamos venir lo más pronto posible. – replicó Gligarman.

\- Cuando dijo que tenía una amiga en la fuerza, no imaginé que fuese la comisionada en persona. – dijo el arquero.

\- Hicimos un buen equipo durante sus días de gloria. – dijo Gio sonriendo. – Veo que decidiste modificar un poco tu viejo traje.

\- Le hice algunas pequeñas mejoras. – admitió Gligarman. La veterana policía sonrió de nuevo, antes de adoptar una expresión seria.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría hablar sobre nuestros viejos tiempos, ahora hay asuntos más importantes que atender. – Apagó la señal y cogió una tablet, comenzando a pasar archivos hasta encontrar el que estaba buscando. – Ahora mismo Roberts y su esposa se encuentran bajo vigilancia, pero los preparativos para su traslado estarán listos en menos de un par de horas. Para incrementar la seguridad, ambos irán en vehículos separados. Se reunirán de nuevo en el helipuerto para ser llevados a la casa segura.

\- ¿Qué hay de la colección de Pokémon de Roberts? – preguntó Decid-Arrow.

\- Hemos designado un tercer transporte para ellos específicamente. Un asistente del Profesor Elm ha ofrecido que los resguarden en su laboratorio hasta que las cosas se calmen.

\- ¿Seguro que es una buena idea? – preguntó Flashstrika. – Sin ánimos de ofenderlo, ya saben lo distraído que es el Profesor Elm cuando se inmersa en su investigación más de la cuenta. Y está aquella vez cuando…

\- Solo pasó una vez. – interrumpió Flamestorm. – Y estoy seguro que ya tiene suficiente gente para recordárselo.

\- Si están preocupados, su asistente se ocupará de resguardar a los Pokémon. – dijo Gio. – No mencionemos ese incidente, ¿de acuerdo? Como sea, tendremos además tres transportes más para actuar como señuelo, pero todos igualmente irán escoltados como precaución. Llegando a los puntos intermedios fuera de la ciudad, cambiaremos de vehículos para continuar, y así despistar a los posibles atacantes.

\- Y mientras tanto, nosotros ofreceremos apoyo adicional, ¿correcto? – preguntó Flamestorm.

\- Correcto. – dijo Gio. – Con suerte, tal vez tener uno de ustedes cerca los disuada de intentar cualquier cosa, pero si no es el caso… tienen autorización de proceder como crean conveniente.

\- Lo cual significa, si podemos, capturar a algunos de ellos para interrogarlos y tratar de averiguar quién los contrató para este trabajo. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – ¿Cuáles serán las rutas de los transportes?

Durante la siguiente media hora, la comisionada y los vigilantes discutieron lo que haría cada uno de ellos. En primer lugar, los transportes que llevaban a Roberts y a su mujer tenían prioridad y por ende al menos uno de ellos debería permanecer cerca como protección adicional. Gligarman y Decid-Arrow decidieron asumir estos roles.

Por su parte, Flamestorm y Flashstrika podían utilizar su capacidad de vuelo y supervelocidad respectivamente para cubrir el terreno y vigilar a los otros transportes, especialmente el que llevaba a los Pokémon por si apareciera la cazadora. Tanto mejor para ellos si llegaba, así tendrían una oportunidad de aprehenderla. Pero desde luego, la prioridad durante la misión era mantener a salvo a Roberts, y como objetivo secundario, atrapar al francotirador cuando volviera a atacar.

\- Muy bien, está decidido. – concluyó finalmente Gio, y revisó su reloj. – Tenemos dos horas antes de la partida. Por favor colóquense en posición y prepárense para la operación.

\- No se preocupe, Comisionada. Cuente con nosotros, atraparemos a esos pillos en un flash. – aseguró el velocista. – No sabrán ni qué los golpeó.

\- Oye, que no se te olvide que el objetivo principal es proteger al señor Roberts. – replicó Flamestorm.

\- Sí, pero arrestar a los malos sería un plus, ¿o no? ¿Para qué perder la oportunidad?

\- Si podemos atraparlos lo haremos, pero Flamestorm tiene razón. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – Debemos estar enfocados en mantener a Roberts a salvo hasta que se complete el traslado. Pero mientras tanto… creo que la noche es joven. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por si hay algún criminal de poca monta rondando. ¿Nos acompaña, Gligarman?

\- Adelántense. Los alcanzaré después.

\- Como usted quiera. De acuerdo, Vigilantes Nocturnos, ¡en marcha!

Dicho esto, cada uno se marchó a su manera: Flamestorm salió disparado hacia el cielo dejando el rastro de fuego, Flashstrika echó a correr por las paredes del edificio y se echó a las calles dejando el rastro de rayos, y Decid-Arrow saltó desde la azotea extendiendo su capa como paracaídas antes de disparar el gancho de su ballesta y balancearse hacia el siguiente edificio. Con ello, Gligarman se quedó a solar con su vieja amiga, observando como la actual generación de justicieros salía hacia las calles a hacer su trabajo.

\- Son un trío interesante. Es la primera vez que me acerco a ellos. – confesó la mujer policía.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Gligarman. – Conmigo siempre fuiste mucho más abierta.

\- Era otra época, y yo era mucho más joven. – señaló Gio. – Además, no todos en el departamento los ven con buenos ojos. Los otros toleran su presencia mientras nos ayuden, pero nada más. Me costó mucho convencerlos de que aceptaran la ayuda adicional, aunque claramente la necesitamos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió Gligarman. – No creo poder manejar esto yo solo. Ya estoy demasiado viejo.

\- ¿Alguna vez consideraste pasar la antorcha a alguien más? – preguntó Gio. Gligarman negó con la cabeza.

\- No realmente. En ese entonces, no había nadie a quien confiarle el manto de Gligarman.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Gligarman pensó un poco antes de responderle, respirando profundamente.

\- Mi hija tal vez tenga algunos problemas con la actual generación de héroes, pero… sé que tiene su corazón en el lugar correcto. Pero no creo que todavía esté lista. Necesita saber en lo que se está metiendo.

Gligarman y Gio observaron hacia la ciudad, ambos en silencio por un momento. Su manto era algo importante para él, y tenía que estar seguro de dejarlo en buenas manos. Quizás su hija fuese la persona indicada para hacerlo, pero antes de eso, necesitaba arreglar algunos de esos problemas.

Específicamente, aprender a confiar en otros héroes, y juzgarlos por lo que eran en lugar de en lo que pudieran convertirse potencialmente.

\- Antes de irme, tengo algo para ti. – Gligarman se llevó la mano hacia su cinturón, y sacó un par de tubos de cristal, llenos con un líquido azul claro. – Espero que no llegue a eso, pero si alguien llega a recibir una de las balas del Pride Sniper, esto ayudará a contrarrestar su alcaloide.

\- Un paso adelante como siempre. – sonrió Gio. – De nuevo, no podría esperar menos del hombre que siempre llevaba un frasco con repelente para Sharpedo en su cinturón.

\- Oye, nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesitarías. – se rio el vigilante. – Y por si se te olvidó, salvó nuestras vidas en aquella ocasión.

\- Todavía estoy tratando de olvidarlo. – La mujer rodó los ojos, pero de todas maneras aceptó los tubos con el antídoto. – Como sea, no hará daño estar preparados. Me da gusto volver a trabajar contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, vieja amiga.

El vigilante y la comisionada se dieron un apretón de manos, felices de poder volver a hacer equipo después de tanto tiempo. En todo su historial juntos contribuyeron a ponerle fin a la era dorada del crimen, y ahora estaban decididos a impedir que esta fuese a resurgir. Aunque para eso, necesitarían la ayuda de la nueva generación. Ya ninguno de los dos era tan joven como antes.

…

Sobre uno de los tejados, Gligarman observaba la entrada de la residencia de la familia Roberts. Los autos escolta y los camiones blindados estaban comenzando a estacionarse frente al portón. Faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar la operación, en cuanto Roberts y su esposa aparecieran por el portón.

Si bien no era la primera vez que tomaba una misión como esta, de vigilar y proteger a alguien, se sentía mucho más tenso de lo que jamás había estado. No creía que pudiese enfrentar esto solo, así que contar con el apoyo de los Vigilantes Nocturnos sin duda era muy alentador.

Y además, tendría alguien más para ayudar a dirigir la misión. Su comunicador empezó a pitar y de inmediato presionó el botón para activarlo.

 _\- Canal de comunicaciones abierto._ – sonó la voz de Latoya. _– ¿Están todos en línea?_

 _\- Aquí Decid-Arrow, en posición._

 _\- Habla Flamestorm, todo bien desde aquí arriba._

 _\- Flashstrika, listo para correr cuando digan._

\- Gligarman, todo está bien aquí. ¿Tienes señal visual, Watchcave?

 _\- Tenemos que hablar de los nombres después. Pero sí, la tengo. Wow, cuando me dijiste que querías mostrarme el mundo a través de los ojos de un superhéroe, no esperaba que fuese así._

 _\- Suenas algo emocionada ahora mismo. –_ intervino Flashstrika.

\- _Quizás solo un poco. –_ admitió Latoya. – _Aun así, confío en que puedo mantenerme lo bastante seria para esto. Después de todo, se supone que sea sus ojos en el cielo, ¿verdad?_

\- Correcto. – dijo Gligarman. – Y nuestras vidas podrían depender de ello.

A Latoya le habría gustado estar afuera para ayudarles de alguna manera, pero su padre no sentía que estuviera lista todavía para salir a campo abierto. Así que le sugirió actuar como control de misión y dirigirlos desde la cueva desde enfrente de la supercomputadora. Resultaba conveniente que la interfaz era muy similar a la de la compañía de su padre, así que no tardó en acostumbrarse.

Aparte de los monitores que mostraban el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos, contaba también con un mapa satelital de la ciudad. Su rol durante la misión sería utilizarlo como alerta temprana para estar listos cuando sus enemigos hicieran su movimiento.

\- _Una cosa más. Decid-Arrow, ¿están seguros de poder manejar esto ustedes solos? –_ preguntó Latoya. – _Quiero decir, no haría daño tener algunos Pokémon como apoyo adicional._

Gligarman tuvo que admitir que era un punto válido. En su mayor parte, los Vigilantes Nocturnos usualmente dependían de sus habilidades y equipamiento, y jamás habían sido vistos usando Pokémon propios durante sus operaciones.

\- _No hay de qué preocuparse. –_ replicó el arquero. – _Si llegara a eso, estaremos listos._

\- _Si tú lo dices. –_ dijo Latoya. – _Como sea, enfoquémonos en la tarea a la mano._

\- Entendido, Watchcave. Contamos contigo. Estén preparados todos, ya va a comenzar. – declaró Gligarman, observando hacia el portón mientras este se abría.

Escoltados por sus guardaespaldas, Roberts y su esposa cruzaron las puertas de su propiedad, y se dirigieron cada uno hacia un transporte separado. Al mismo tiempo, la colección de Pokémon de Roberts, que aunque normalmente ya no iban dentro de sus Pokébolas, habían sido colocados en ellas para ser transportados dentro de uno de los camiones blindados. En algunos de ellos habían colocado Pokébolas vacías para actuar como señuelos, aunque Gio ya le había informado a Gligarman cuál de todos llevaría a los verdaderos.

Había un total de dos señuelos para cada uno de los tres transportes que llevarían a Roberts, a su esposa y a sus Pokémon. Mientras Gligarman y Decid-Arrow se mantenían cerca de ellos para vigilarlos, Flamestorm vigilaría por amenazas desde el cielo, y Flashstrika se ocuparía de hacer reconocimiento del terreno y despejar el camino de obstáculos si fuese necesario.

\- Comienza el juego, compañeros. – anunció Gligarman.

Los transportes echaron a andar escoltados por las patrullas de policía. Empezaron andando por la amplia calle principal antes de empezar a tomar las rutas alternas poco a poco. Las calles habían sido despejadas para facilitar la marcha, y la policía había bloqueado varias rutas para evitar problemas de tráfico, aunque la mayoría de la ciudad estaría durmiendo.

Gligarman cogió su pistola gancho y se balanceó hacia el siguiente edificio. Encima de él, Gligar también volaba para cuidarle las espaldas mientras mantenía la vista sobre el vehículo que transportaba a Roberts. Desde el otro lado de la calle, Decid-Arrow hacía lo propio hasta perderse de vista detrás de un tejado.

\- _Calle principal despejada._ – dijo Flashstrika, y Gligarman alcanzó a ver el destello eléctrico pasando por delante de los vehículos y luego moviéndose rápidamente por detrás antes de volver a ponerse delante.

Después de un rato, los vehículos rompieron filas y comenzaron a tomar las rutas alternas. Hasta ese momento no había contratiempos, más allá de los ocasionales conductores o peatones que se acercaban a curiosear y entorpecían el paso, aunque rápidamente se apartaban o eran apartados sin muchas dificultades por el velocista.

Gligarman quería alegrarse por esto, pero por experiencia sabía que la tranquilidad siempre era solo preludio a una tormenta, y que en cualquier momento sus enemigos harían su movimiento. La pregunta sería cómo, y cuándo.

Y la respuesta a ello les llegó al cabo de media hora.

…

Desde el cielo, Flamestorm veía que las cosas lucían bien abajo, pero no podía dormirse en sus laureles. Cualquiera con algunos años en el negocio de los héroes podría sentirlo, algo grande llegaría algo en cualquier momento.

 _\- Flamestorm, tienes algo acercándose desde el norte de la ciudad._ – avisó la voz de Latoya, por el canal de comunicaciones. El vigilante pirokinético miró hacia dicha dirección al instante.

\- No veo nada, ¿estás segura?

 _\- Cambia a visión térmica._ – sugirió ella. – _Algo se acerca, y es muy grande._

Flamestorm presionó un botón en su máscara, y se activaron unas lentes especiales. Donde antes no había nada, una enorme masa, casi del tamaño de un avión de lujo o más grande, apareció. El vigilante se aproximó mientras cargaba una bola de fuego en sus manos.

Una vez que se puso a distancia mínima, arrojó la bola, que explotó contra una pared invisible. Lo que fuera que hubiese detrás de ella, se volvió visible por unos segundos en una barrera translúcida de color arcoíris. El vigilante volador inmediatamente volvió a tocar su comunicador.

\- Tenías razón, deben estar usando algún tipo de tecnología de camuflaje. – le dijo. – Mira el tamaño de esa cosa.

 _\- Deja de hablar y concéntrate. Tal vez puedan ocultarse a simple vista, pero nuestro satélite puede detectar las emisiones de energía de sus motores._ – replicó Latoya. – Justo a tiempo, ahora comienza el espectáculo.

Como si fuese una señal de haber sido descubiertos, una compuerta se abrió bajo la aeronave invisible, desplegando varios vehículos de seis ruedas hacia las calles abajo. Sus motores rugieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los transportes. No había forma de que Flamestorm pudiera seguirlos a todos a la vez.

\- Chicos, creo que les viene en camino algo de compañía. – les dijo. – Intentaré hacer salir a los que pilotean esa nave.

Preparándose para la batalla inminente, Flamestorm hizo arder sus ojos con furia. Lo que fuera que le tomara, tenía que acabar con el enemigo que estuviese dentro de ella.

…

Abajo en las calles, Flashstrika continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad por todos lados, revisando que los transportes que se suponía que debía proteger, tanto los señuelos como los reales, continuaran su avance como estaba planeado. Más específicamente, había enfocado su atención en el camión blindado que llevaba la colección de Pokémon, y todo iba bien, hasta que un pitido en su comunicador rompió la relativa tranquilidad.

 _\- Flashstrika, la nave enemiga ha desplegado vehículos terrestres en las calles. –_ dijo Latoya. – _Dos de ellos se aproximan a tu posición e interceptarán a los camiones blindados en menos de dos minutos._

\- No si yo los intercepto en menos de un minuto. – replicó el velocista.

 _\- Tienes confianza en tu tiempo de respuesta, ¿eh? –_ replicó Latoya. – _Sigue adelante y da la vuelta en la intersección de Keystone y la 14. Deberías ser capaz de verlos._

\- Entendido. ¡Es la hora del Flash!

El velocista se fue a la carga y corrió en la dirección mencionada. Haciendo un giro casi perfecto de 90° en la intersección, divisó los vehículos. Sin duda que serían los criminales, después de todo, los civiles normales no utilizarían vehículos negros de seis ruedas el doble de grandes que una RV, y con lanzadores de misiles montados en el techo.

Dichos lanzadores dispararon cada uno un proyectil directo hacia él. Para ojos normales, podrían haber venido demasiado rápido, pero para él, venían en cámara lenta, como todo lo demás a su alrededor cuando activaba su supervelocidad. El relámpago viviente corrió de frente, interceptando el primer proyectil en el aire, y girándolo alrededor para que cambiara de dirección y golpeara el otro. Luego enfocó su atención en los dos vehículos que venían directo hacia él.

\- ¿Quieren jugar tiro al blanco? – les dijo al detenerse por un par de segundos, antes de volver a empezar a correr.

Al hacerlo, dejó atrás un doppelganger de sí mismo, y luego otro, y otro, y muchos más. Los vehículos continuaron disparando misiles, y cuando eso no resultó, decidieron optar por tratar de arrollarlo directamente. Mala suerte para ellos, todo lo que hicieron fue dispersar sus copias de espejismo, y uno de ellos terminó golpeando un hidrante, salpicando agua por toda la calle.

\- ¡Veamos si les gusta esto! – dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos para cargar electricidad, y luego golpeando con ellas el suelo mojado. El agua aceleró la descarga y electrificó los vehículos, causando que sus motores hicieran corto y se detuvieran en seco.

Poco después, los vehículos abrieron sus compuertas y los secuaces salieron, todos ellos cargando Super y Ultra Bolas, que rápidamente apuntaron hacia el velocista.

\- En serio, ¿por qué no nos saltamos las formalidades y pasamos directo a la parte en que me dedico a patear sus traseros?

\- ¡Atrápenlo! – gritó uno de ellos, arrojando dos Super Bolas que revelaron un par de Glalies. – ¡Congélenlo ahora!

Las caras de hielo cargaron un ataque doble de Rayos de Hielo, que rápidamente dispararon hacia Flashstrika. El velocista creyó que podría esquivar los ataques rápidamente con solo correr, pero para su sorpresa, no estaban apuntándole a él: le estaban apuntando al suelo para recubrirlo en una capa de hielo, y apenas puso un pie en ella…

\- ¡WHOAAAAAAAAHHH!

Corriendo tan rápido como iba, no pudo frenar a tiempo y terminó patinando sobre el camino resbaloso, hasta que se tropezó y rodó unos pocos metros. Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo, otro par de Rayos de Hielo le congeló la parte inferior del cuerpo y le impidió salir corriendo. Los secuaces se le acercaron y trató de enviarles una descarga con las manos, solo para que uno de ellos sacara lo que parecía un plato satelital portátil para absorber el ataque.

\- Mala suerte, chico veloz. – dijo el rufián. – No podrás correr por un largo rato, y tus ataques eléctricos no te harán mucho bien con este bebé aquí. Y estamos listos por si tus amiguitos deciden venir y ayudarte. No que lo vayan a hacer de todos modos.

\- Así que planearon con anticipación, ¿eh? – sonrió Flashstrika. – Bueno, les daré algo de crédito, pero son unos idiotas si creen que vine aquí sin algo de apoyo adicional. – Presionó un botón en su guantelete, y una Ultra Bola oculta salió de él, abriéndola al instante. – ¡Saluden a mi amigo aquí!

\- ¡Electivire! – exclamó el Pokémon, y en el medio del shock de los criminales, Flashstrika estiró una mano, arrojándole un ataque eléctrico a su compañero.

\- ¡Un pequeño regalo, colega!

\- ¡VIRE!

Aunque no los pudiera atacar directamente, podía darle un incremento de velocidad a Electivire. Ya cargado, el Pokémon Eléctrico enfocó su atención en los secuaces, y más específicamente en los dos Glalies que los encaraban. Lanzándose con una literal velocidad de rayo, Electivire cargó contra el más cercano para darle un bien dirigido golpe de Demolición justo en medio de los ojos, haciéndolo volar por lo menos a dos cuadras de distancia. El otro trató de disparar un Rayo de Hielo, solo para sufrir el mismo destino en la dirección opuesta de la calle.

\- ¡Solo es un Pokémon, atrápenlo!

Todo mundo empezó a arrojar Pokébolas, y de ellas salieron varios Pokémon claramente elegidos para contrarrestar a los de tipo Eléctrico: dos Rhydons, tres Onix e incluso un Steelix. Los Rhydons hicieron estampida contra Electivire para embestirlo con sus cuernos, pero el Pokémon Eléctrico esquivó al primero, y agarró al segundo por la cola para estamparlo contra el otro.

Los Onix trataron de atacarlo con unas rondas de Explosión de Rocas y Cañón Destello, y Electivire contraatacó cubriéndose con un revestimiento amarillo. Con el poder del Super Imán, aunado al incremento de velocidad de antes, se movió en zigzag alrededor de la lluvia de rocas y rayos de plata, y se impulsó en el aire hasta ponerse al nivel visual del Steelix. Luego levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, listo para dejarse caer con un golpe de martillo.

\- ¡ELEC!

El golpe en la cabeza de Steelix hizo eco por toda la cuadra cercana, y la serpiente de metal se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, dándole a Electivire la oportunidad de ir por sus primos menores. Mientras los criminales caían en desorden ante el alboroto de Electivire, volvieron su atención hacia Flashstrika, que ya había decidido como liberarse de esa situación tan helada.

\- ¡EEAAAAARRRGHHH! – Un estallido de llamas salió del cuerpo del velocista, haciendo trizas el hielo que lo rodeaba. – Uff, odio tener que hacer eso, pero esto es una emergencia.

 _\- Flashstrika, ¿te encuentras bien? –_ dijo la voz de Latoya por el canal.

\- Sí, todo bien. – replicó el velocista, con un tono menos alegre de lo usual. – Parece que estos sujetos no eran tan tontos como creíamos.

 _\- Le diré a los demás que tengan cuidado. Mantén la guardia alta, y aunque suene extraño, intenta no apresurar demasiado las cosas, ¿quieres?_

\- Lo primero puedo hacerlo. Lo segundo no puedo prometerlo. – El velocista apagó el comunicador, y luego miró a su Electivire, que intentaba electrocutar a tantos de los secuaces como fuera posible al tiempo que les daba algunos puñetazos a sus Pokémon.

Flashstrika rápidamente se colocó detrás del sujeto que sujetaba el succionador eléctrico y lo golpeó por detrás del cuello. Lo agarró por detrás para que no se estrellara contra el suelo, pero apenas soltó el dispositivo, el velocista alzó la pierna y esta brilló de blanco, antes de ejecutar un poderoso ataque de Pisotón para destrozarlo, dejándolo inútil y sin que fuese ya una amenaza.

\- ¡¿Crees que es el único que tenemos?! – dijo otro secuaz sacando un segundo dispositivo. Dos más hicieron lo propio, y le apuntaron con ellos.

\- Bueno, ¿cuánto poder pueden absorber esos juguetitos suyos? – preguntó el velocista con una sonrisa arrogante. – ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!

Con esas palabras, Flashstrika comenzó a correr en círculos, creando un anillo eléctrico para atrapar a los secuaces mientras les arrojaba rayos. A su vez, estos le apuntaron con sus armas para absorber los choques uno tras otro, igual que antes. Sin embargo, en menos de un minuto, uno de los dispositivos empezó a echar chispas, y el portador ensanchó los ojos mientras se ponía crítico.

Finalmente, tras absorber demasiados voltios, se sobrecargó y explotó en la mano del sujeto, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, y causando que los otros dos se distrajeran momentáneamente. Flashstrika tomó la oportunidad y los embistió por detrás, cogiendo ambos dispositivos y destruyéndolos de un Pisotón igual que el primero. Electivire acabó con el último par de Rhydons con un golpe de Demolición a sus estómagos, y rápidamente se unió a su amo.

\- Creo que les podemos dejar estos sujetos a la policía. Veamos si los demás necesitan ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas seguirme el paso?

\- ¡Vire! – Electivire asintió y extendió su mano hacia el frente.

Velocista y Pokémon rápidamente enviaron cada uno una descarga eléctrica. El intercambio los supercargó a ambos y sin perder tiempo echaron a correr por las calles.

Si estos sujetos estaban preparados para él, seguramente habrían hecho lo mismo con los otros, y podrían tener serios problemas.

…

En otra parte, Decid-Arrow acababa de divisar dos vehículos de seis ruedas aproximándose a uno de los transportes, específicamente el que llevaba a la esposa de Roberts. Presionó el botón de su guantelete para desplegar su arco, y sacando una punta de flecha de su cinturón de utilidades, esperó a que se pusieran a rango de tiro.

\- Objetivo en la mira. – dijo mientras apuntaba.

Creando una flecha de Puntada Sombría y alineándola con la punta en el arco, esperó a que los vehículos se acercaran lo suficiente. Luego de medir la distancia disparó la flecha, impactando al más cercano en el parabrisas, y segundos después la punta de la flecha explotó creando una espesa cortina de humo. El vehículo se fue fuera de control y se estrelló contra un poste de teléfono, mientras el otro se veía forzado a frenar y cesar la persecución, permitiendo que el transporte escapara a salvo. Y justo entonces, sonó el pitido del canal de comunicaciones.

\- _Decid-Arrow, ¿puedes oírme?_

\- Aquí Decid-Arrow, ¿qué sucede, Watchcave?

 _\- Estoy detectando hostiles acercándose desde Starling y la 39. Se dirigen hacia el transporte que lleva a los Pokémon._

\- ¿No puede alguien más encargarse de eso? – preguntó el arquero. – Antes tengo que asegurarme que estos sujetos no vayan tras la señora Roberts.

 _\- Lo tengo cubierto, jefe. –_ replicó la voz de Flashstrika. – _¡Estaré allí antes de que ninguno de ustedes pueda decir "Flashpoint"!_

\- _Flashpoint. –_ dijo Latoya con tono burlón, causando que todos se quedaran en silencio unos segundos. – _¿Qué? Lo estaba probando._

\- Watchcave, no arruines su diversión. – dijo Decid-Arrow rodando los ojos. – Hablamos luego, tengo que lidiar con nuestros amigos aquí.

El vehículo abrió su puerta frontal, dejando salir a sus ocupantes. Eran cuatro, dos con Pokébolas en sus manos y los otros dos con bazucas.

\- ¡Cómete esto, fenómeno! – dijo el primero jalando el gatillo.

Un cohete en llamas salió disparado hacia él. El arquero entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente desapareció bajo la tierra. El cohete impactó en el pavimento y estalló, mientras los cuatro rufianes tomaban posiciones por toda la cuadra para intentar anticipar por donde saldría para atacarlos.

\- ¡Alerta todos, seguro tratará de atacarlos por detrás! – gritó otros, arrojando sus dos Pokébolas al aire y dejando salir un par de Kangaskhans.

\- ¡A ver qué le parece esto! – Su amigo cercano arrojó las dos suyas, revelando a un par de Houndooms, con aspecto violento y hambriento que empezaron a gruñir con rabia. – Tranquilos, sean buenos que pronto tendrán su bocadillo bien rostizado. Ahora, olfateen y saquen de su escondite a ese fenómeno fantasma.

Los perros furiosos se calmaron un poco y empezaron a olfatear el aire. Mirando alrededor y tras un rato, gruñeron y ladraron mientras veían una sombra al otro lado de la calle materializándose en una figura humana encapotada.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Los Houndooms dispararon sendos Lanzallamas contra el arquero, cuya reacción inmediata fue escudarse detrás de su capa hasta que pararon. Una vez que terminaron, agarró sus bastones eskrima y se lanzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Usen sus dientes, Colmillo de Fuego!

Los perros negros le saltaron encima, con sus dientes prendidos en llamas y listos para morderlo. Decid-Arrow se agachó bajo el primero y azotó al segundo en el cuello, alejándolo, mientras las dos Kangaskhans trataban de flanquearlo.

\- Tendrán que hacerlo mejor que eso. – les dijo.

\- Oh, claro que lo haremos. ¡Kangaskhan!

\- ¡Kanga!

Los gritos al unísono de las dos Kangaskhan alertaron al arquero de los ataques que venían, mientras la primera preparaba un Mega Puño. Inmediatamente se volvió intangible y dejó que el ataque lo atravesara mientras canalizaba unas Hojas Afiladas por los bastones, dando un tajo doble por todo el pecho. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a la otra viniéndole por detrás con el mismo ataque, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo…

\- ¡Umph! – Pero el puñetazo le conectó, y bien duro.

Decid-Arrow salió volando y se estrelló contra un edificio cercano. Los rufianes sonrieron con satisfacción mientras el arquero trataba de ponerse de pie, pero claramente ese puñetazo le había dolido. El primer Houndoom rápidamente cogió la oportunidad para saltarle encima con otro Colmillo de Fuego, mordiéndolo en el brazo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Suelta! ¡Mi! ¡Brazo! – gritó mientras lo golpeaba con el bastón. Aun con los refuerzos del traje y la capa a prueba de fuego, todavía podía sentir los colmillos y el calor. El perro finalmente lo soltó, pero la Kangaskhan vino otra vez, esta vez con ambos puños brillando intensamente.

\- ¡Kanga! ¡Kanga!

Un Doble Golpe, y Decid-Arrow apenas logró reforzar sus brazos usando Ala de Acero para cubrirse. Aunque evitó recibir mucho daño, no pudo evitar que el ataque lo sacara a volar por los aires de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo diablos…? Ya veo, esa Kangaskhan posee Intrépido, ¿no?

\- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó el rufián que comandaba a dicha Kangaskhan con arrogancia. – Te tardaste en averiguarlo.

Muy inteligente; de manera intencional trajeron a cada Kangaskhan con habilidades diferentes para despistarlo, y funcionó. Aunque no estaba herido de gravedad, la espalda y los brazos todavía le dolían por los golpes, y obviamente le tomaría un rato recuperarse para volver a pelear a su máximo.

\- Ahora, quédate quieto y haremos esto tan indoloro como sea posible. ¡Lanzallamas!

Los Houndooms rápidamente regresaron y empezaron a disparar su fuego. Decid-Arrow trató de cubrirse bajo su capa, pero una mancha púrpura veloz voló frente a él, colocándose en el camino del ataque.

\- ¡Gligar!

Un tornado de arena envolvió a ambos Houndooms, cortando sus Lanzallamas y enviándolos por los aires dando vueltas, y Decid-Arrow vio al escorpión púrpura flotando enfrente de él, mientras continuaba enviando la ráfaga de arena.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cúbranse todos! ¡Ack!

En el medio de la Tormenta de Arena, una sombra púrpura más grande les cayó encima a los rufianes y les apagó las luces, mientras Gligar se deshacía rápidamente de los Pokémon, tomando ventaja de su Velo de Arena para atacarlos por sorpresa antes que supieran qué los golpeó. Una vez que la tormenta cesó, Gligarman se encontraba frente a él, y Gligar se posó en su hombro mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, chico?

\- Todavía me duele la espalda, pero al menos no me rompí nada. – replicó Decid-Arrow. – Gracias igualmente por la ayuda.

Gligarman estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa, pero su comunicador empezó a pitar.

\- Habla Gligarman, dime que tienes buenas noticias.

 _\- Ya quisiera. El enemigo se está esparciendo por toda la ciudad para cubrir las rutas de escape posibles. Flashstrika está tratando de atraer su atención, pero ni siquiera él puede estar en todos lados a la vez, y Flamestorm está ocupado tratando de sacar a los que están en la nave grande._

\- Vamos para allá. – dijo Gligarman antes de apagarlo. – Parece que las cosas se están complicando. Estos sujetos no son unos simplones si se prepararon para ustedes tres.

\- Pero no para enfrentarlo a usted. – agregó Decid-Arrow. – Estos locos claramente querían contrarrestar mis habilidades, pero tal vez con usted tengamos una ventaja.

Gligarman asintió. Ambos héroes rápidamente dispararon sus ganchos hacia el edificio más cercano, subiéndose a la azotea y listos para continuar con su misión. La amenaza era más grande de lo esperado y estarían mejor trabajando juntos en vez de por separado.

…

Lo que fuera de lo que estuviese hecho el escudo de la nave, algo era seguro: no podría penetrarlo solo con ataques de fuego.

Flamestorm había intentado lanzar chorros normales y bolas de fuego explosivas, pero no lograba hacer mella en la aeronave. A falta de mejores opciones, comenzó a buscar algún ángulo mal defendido que pudiese atacar, pero su búsqueda, primero inútil, pronto se volvió peligrosa cuando la aeronave desplegó armamento, incluyendo cañones Vulcan y lanzamisiles para intentar derribarlo. Había logrado esquivar los proyectiles, pero eso le dificultaba la tarea.

Después de un rato, alcanzó a ver que en la parte superior se empezaba a abrir una compuerta, y algo empezaba a emerger de ella. O mejor dicho, alguien: una figura femenina, de pelo plateado con unas gafas y una gabardina bastante oscura que se movía de manera dramática con el aire, comenzó a volar hacia él a lomos de un Salamence cuyas faces abiertas empezaban a cargar una energía de color naranja, poniéndolo sobre aviso.

\- Por fin decidió salir. – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos preparándose para evadir.

El Híperrayo le pasó por debajo cuando se elevó con una explosión desde los pies, y de inmediato él contraatacó lanzando una ráfaga de fuego desde sus manos. La mujer se agachó para evadirlo, y apuntó hacia el frente. Al instante las alas de Salamence se cubrieron en energía metálica y se lanzó contra él, forzándolo a esquivar esta vez descendiendo para ponérsele por detrás. El Salamence se giró al instante junto con él su jinete, que comenzó a hablarle de inmediato con una voz gélida.

\- Tal como lo esperaba. – le dijo. – Tú y tus amigos tenían que aparecerse para estropear mis planes. Tendré que lidiar con ustedes yo misma.

\- ¿La Cazadora J, asumo? Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar. – dijo Flamestorm, activando las llamaradas en sus ojos para efecto intimidatorio. J ni siquiera se inmutó ante el gesto.

\- Vamos a mostrarle lo que es verdadero poder de fuego. – ordenó.

Salamence abrió sus quijadas y lanzó un chorro de fuego. Esta vez Flamestorm no se molestó en esquivar, sino que simplemente puso las manos al frente, y antes de que el chorro de llamas lo alcanzara se detuvo bruscamente, empezando a concentrarse en una bola, y comprimiéndola hasta que Salamence cesó el ataque.

\- ¡Creo que esto es tuyo!

Flamestorm arrojó la bola de regreso. Instintivamente Salamence se colocó en posición defensiva y cerró sus alas mientras volvía a utilizar Ala de Acero para protegerse a sí mismo y a su ama. La esfera impactó con fuerza y el estallido resultante forzó al Pokémon a retroceder, y a su jinete a agacharse y sujetarse con fuerza para evitar caer. No podía verle los ojos, pero la boca empezó a enseñar los dientes en un claro gesto de rabia. Una vez que se estabilizó, la cazadora levantó el brazo y presionó un botón en el guantelete que llevaba.

\- Es hora de aumentar el nivel de juego.

Flamestorm no quiso averiguar qué quiso decir con eso y de inmediato se propulsó hacia adelante con la intención de derribarla de su montura. Salamence viró hacia un lado para esquivar la arremetida y tomó distancia para otro ataque, esta vez lanzando una llamarada azul draconiana. Flamestorm puso sus dos manos al frente para lanzar dos chorros de fuego propios, logrando igualarse en potencia con el Pulso Dragón de Salamence y resistirlo hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. – le dijo a la cazadora.

\- Lo mismo te digo yo. – dijo mientras pulsaba de nuevo el guantelete.

Flamestorm se preguntó qué estaría tramando, pero decidió no esperar para averiguarlo y volvió a la carga intentando tirarla de Salamence. La mujer estiró la mano y apuntó con su guantelete disparando una esfera luminosa que el vigilante pirokinético esquivó rápidamente. Salamence volvió a ponerse en posición defensiva y colocó el Ala de Acero como escudo para que Flamestorm se estrellara de frente, y de un aletazo lo empujó a distancia segura.

El héroe de fuego se estabilizó rápidamente y se dispuso a lanzarse de nuevo a la carga, pero el comunicador empezó a sonarle. De inmediato tuvo que contestar.

 _\- ¡Flamestorm, hay múltiples contactos acercándose hacia ti de varias direcciones!_

\- ¿Qué dices?

Mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que varios drones empezaban a volar y se venían acercando a él. El más cercano disparó un chorro de agua de alta presión, y tuvo que irse hacia atrás para evadirlo. Sin embargo, un segundo chorro le vino por la izquierda y le mojó los pies, causando que perdiera altitud.

\- ¡DIABLOS! – gritó.

Volando en círculos, y tratando de cubrirlo por todos los lados, otros drones comenzaron a dispararle esferas eléctricas. Flamestorm logró esquivar unas cuantas, pero finalmente una que le llegó por debajo le acertó, paralizándolo en el aire. Acto seguido, la Cazadora J se acercó con su Salamence, y apuntándole con su guantelete le sonrió de manera maligna.

\- Con esto no me causarás problemas. – dijo antes de dispararle.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un proyectil salió disparado desde el guantelete de J, y tras un destello blanco, todo se volvió oscuridad. Se encontró incapaz de moverse, pero supo que no estaba muerto, pues aún tenía conciencia de sí mismo, y además, todavía podía escuchar la voz de Latoya por el comunicador.

 _\- ¿Flamestorm, qué sucede? ¡Flamestorm, responde! ¡Detecto que estás cayendo!_

Y efectivamente, lo que fuera que le lanzó, le detuvo de emitir su fuego por un momento, y sentía que caía hacia un vacío, cada vez más rápido. A pesar de ser un bloodliner, caer de una altura como la que estaba podría tener consecuencias fatales.

\- "Tengo que soltarme de esto… si no lo hago voy a…"

Empezó a concentrar toda su energía. Su habilidad le permitía generar fuego desde cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero era más sencillo hacerlo desde lugares específicos donde pudiera concentrarlo, como los brazos, piernas o por la boca. Generarlo desde todos los poros del cuerpo a la vez era más difícil, aunque no imposible. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, su vida dependía de ello.

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Como si indujese un millón de mini-volcanes a hacer erupción, Flamestorm contuvo el poder acumulado solo por unos segundos, y lo liberó todo de un solo golpe. Las explosiones simultáneas por todo su cuerpo se fundieron en una sola, lo bastante fuerte para romper el material en que estaba envuelto y haciendo volar los pedazos fuera de él, permitiéndole moverse de nuevo. A pesar de estar un poco mareado, en cuando sintió que recuperaba el aire soltó chorros de fuego por los pies y manos para elevarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a aterrizar en la azotea más cercana, ya que ejecutar ese movimiento le hizo quedar algo desorientado por toda la energía que utilizó.

 _\- ¿Flamestorm, sigues allí? Responde si puedes oírme._

\- Sigo aquí… no te preocupes. – respondió el vigilante. – Los drones de esa mujer me paralizaron, y luego me disparó algo extraño. No podía moverme, y tuve que hacer una supernova para liberarme.

\- _¿Supernova? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? –_ Latoya parecía lista para preguntar, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer. – _Olvídalo, déjame verificar algo… sí, ya lo tengo. Aparentemente usa una especie de material expansivo para capturar a los Pokémon que roba. Así los deja intactos, pero al mismo tiempo les impide escapar._

 _-_ Entonces, ¿utilizó eso conmigo?

\- _Es posible. Detecto que su señal se está escapando, pero aún puedes seguirla. Y si puedes, intenta recoger un fragmento del material con el cual te atrapó, podría ser útil para analizarlo después._

Flamestorm miró a su alrededor. Los trozos de lo que fuese con que J lo atrapó habían quedado esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero afortunadamente consiguió recoger uno que había caído muy cerca de donde aterrizó. Después de sentirse de nuevo en condiciones de volar, salió disparado a perseguir a la cazadora.

No sería difícil adivinar hacia dónde se dirigiría después de todo.

…

Los transportes de Roberts y su esposa llegaron sanos y salvos al punto de reunión para hacer el cambio de vehículos. Gligarman y Decid-Arrow se dedicaron a escanear el perímetro, con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento. No detectaban actividad hostil, pero ambos sabían que este sería el punto más vulnerable del viaje.

\- Mantén los ojos abiertos, chico. – dijo Gligarman.

\- Lo sé. – replicó el arquero. – Si hay un momento en el cual Pride Sniper podría atacar, es ahora.

Y con toda certeza, el canal de comunicaciones de los héroes comenzó a resonar, mientras ambos permanecían alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. Gligarman contestó de inmediato, y la voz de Latoya comenzó a sonar con un sentido de urgencia.

\- _Estoy detectando señales de vida en algunas de las azoteas lejanas._

\- ¿Cuántos hay exactamente? – preguntó Gligarman. La voz de Latoya tardó unos segundos en responder, posiblemente tratando de triangular las posiciones exactas.

\- _Hay tres de ellos, en teoría, todas son buenas posiciones para un francotirador. Aunque necesitaría de un rifle de muy largo alcance para poder alcanzarlo, no podemos descartarlo._

\- Tendremos que ir por uno cada uno. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – ¿Alguien puede encargarse del tercero?

\- _Sigo persiguiendo a la Cazadora J, lo siento. –_ intervino la voz de Flamestorm.

\- _¡Déjamelo a mí, lo tengo cubierto, jefe!_ – salió después la de Flashstrika.

\- _De acuerdo, Flamestorm, mantén la persecución y no pierdas de vista al objetivo. El resto diríjanse a las locaciones que les estoy transmitiendo ahora. No tenemos tiempo que perder._

Recibiendo sus destinos, los héroes comenzaron a movilizarse. Gligarman envió primero a Gligar volando hacia el edificio como medida preventiva, antes de echar una última mirada hacia Roberts y su esposa mientras estos se bajaban del transporte y comenzaban a moverse hacia el segundo vehículo. Hecho esto, disparó su gancho y se balanceó en esa dirección, listo para entrar en acción.

En cuestión de segundos, comenzó a mirar alrededor. Al principio no lo vio bien debido a estar oculto entre las sombras, pero el destello de las municiones siendo cargadas en el arma y luego colocar la lente de la mira sobre ella le hizo darse cuenta.

\- Oh, no, no lo harás. – dijo mientras sacaba un Gligarang explosivo y se lo arrojaba.

El proyectil afilado voló certero por el aire y se clavó en la mira del arma. El pitido alertó al francotirador apenas lo suficiente para que la soltara antes de la detonación, pero el rifle quedó totalmente inservible y tuvo que cubrirse de las esquirlas. Gligar y Gligarman aterrizaron al instante, poniéndose en guardia.

\- Vaya, vaya. No es exactamente el héroe disfrazado que estábamos esperando. – dijo el francotirador, equipado con el mismo traje que durante el último encuentro.

\- ¿"Estábamos"? – preguntó Gligarman. Eso era extraño, se suponía que el Pride Sniper trabajaba solo, así que debió haber dicho "estaba".

\- Ups, creo que no debí decir eso. – replicó el sujeto, sacando un cuchillo de la bota y tomando una Pokébola del cinturón.

Gligarman se preparó para atacar, aunque no pudo sacarse de la cabeza ese pequeño desliz. Al decir "estábamos", parecía implicar que todos los ataques que habían ocurrido antes habían sido coordinados. Por lo visto la suposición que tuvo antes de la posibilidad de que estuviesen trabajando juntos no estaba tan mal fundada después de todo, y acababa de dispararse por el cielo.

Y algo más todavía más extraño; ¿era solo idea suya, o el sujeto con el que estaba peleando tenía hombros más anchos que como lo recordaba de la noche pasada?

El francotirador soltó la Pokébola, y dejó salir a un Pokémon bípedo con aspecto reptiliano, de color marrón oscuro con rayas negras, que rugió un "¡Krookodile!" y con un chasquido de los dedos de su entrenador, este alargó sus garras y se lanzó a acuchillarlos. Gligar inmediatamente reaccionó disparándole estrellas veloces desde la cola, pero este las acuchilló sin problemas y avanzó indetenible para darle un doble tajo al escorpión y sacándolo a volar.

\- ¡Gligar! – exclamó Gligarman, por un momento distrayendo su atención de su adversario, que lo pateó en el estómago y casi le clava el cuchillo encima.

Sin embargo, el vigilante veterano interceptó el ataque agarrándole la muñeca y lanzó al sujeto por encima de su hombro hábilmente, estampándolo de espaldas en el suelo. De inmediato se puso de pie y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, lanzando un puñetazo tras otro. Gligarman los esquivó, y mientras lo hacía se percató de algo más: los golpes eran bastante más torpes y menos coordinados que durante el breve enfrentamiento que habían tenido la otra noche.

\- "Este sujeto… no es el mismo de la última vez." – pensó, esquivando un gancho de izquierda para luego atraparlo del brazo, y torciéndoselo hasta que sonó un *crack*.

\- ¡ARGH! – exclamó el sujeto.

Gligarman le dio un pisotón en la espalda para someterlo, y agarrándole el otro brazo, inmediatamente cogió unas esposas para sujetarle las manos. Aún en medio del forcejeo y pese a su constitución, no fue muy difícil ponerlo bajo control. Un golpe ligero a la nuca y había quedado fuera del juego.

Al mismo tiempo, el Krookodile había empezado a bombardear a Gligar con una ráfaga de Filo de Roca. Los peñascos filosos hacían mella en el cuerpo del escorpión, que mientras tanto trataba de zigzaguear para buscar una forma de entrar y atacar a su adversario usando Ala de Acero, solo para recibir una cuchillada que lo aturdió, y luego le cerró su enorme quijada alrededor de la cola.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAARRR! – exclamó Gligar, mientras Krookodile lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro sin soltarlo.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Gligarman, saltándole al cuello a la bestia y apuñalándolo con un Gligarang para forzarlo a abrir las quijadas.

\- ¡KROOKO!

Con un fuerte rugido, Krookodile empezó a sacudirse violentamente intentando quitarse a Gligarman de encima. En cuanto soltó a Gligar, el escorpión se echó a volar para ponerse a salvo, y empezó a arrojarle Picotazos Venenosos a la cara. El reptil se sacudía y golpeaba violentamente el suelo con la cola dejando grietas.

Finalmente, cuando Gligarman se cansó de jugar a las luchas, aguantó la respiración y presionó un botón en la muñeca de su guantelete, y de sus dedos índices salieron disparados unos chorros de gas que le dieron en toda la cara al Krookodile. El Pokémon intentó resistirse al principio, pero eventualmente el gas que inhaló hizo que le pesaran los párpados y poco a poco empezara a dejar de forcejear.

\- Kro… ko… – alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse pesadamente.

Gligarman se le bajó de la espalda y verificó que se hubiera quedado bien dormido para que no causara problemas. Cogió la Pokébola de la cual salió y presionó el botón de retorno, asegurándose de que no causara problemas por un rato. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero, que aterrizó cansado en el suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gligar tenía algunas marcas de cortes por las garras y las pedradas del Filo de Roca, además de las marcas de mordida en la cola, pero no parecía demasiado lastimado, y le respondió a su entrenador con lo más cercano a un pulgar arriba.

\- De acuerdo, descansa un momento, ahora hay algo más que me preocupa.

Gligarman dirigió la mirada hacia el francotirador caído, volteándolo para sacarle la máscara, sin embargo, dudó un momento antes de activar su visor para reconocimiento facial.

 _\- ¿Gligarman, qué sucede?_ – preguntó Latoya por el canal de comunicaciones.

\- Es solo un presentimiento, pero… algo me dice que este no es el hombre que buscamos. – le dijo. – Fue demasiado fácil someterlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Crees que sea un señuelo?_ – preguntó Latoya. En ese momento las voces de Decid-Arrow y Flashstrika también entraron al canal de comunicación.

\- _No hay error. Aquí había otro, y aunque tenía equipamiento para enfrentarme no fue rival para mí. –_ dijo el arquero. – _El sujeto de la otra noche era un mejor peleador._

\- _Quisiera decir que este debe ser el verdadero, pero también cayó demasiado fácil. –_ dijo el velocista. - _¡No me sirvió ni de calentamiento!_

Los héroes permanecieron en silencio, pensando en qué hacer ahora. El que hubiera señuelos del Pride Sniper, y las palabras que se le salieron al que peleó con Gligarman le daban un sentido de alarma. Todavía no estaban a salvo. Roberts no estaba a salvo de ninguna manera.

\- Escuchen, tendremos que mantener nuestra atención en Roberts el resto del viaje. – declaró Gligarman. – Flamestorm, si puedes atrapar a la cazadora, mejor para nosotros, pero en cuanto puedas necesitaremos tu apoyo. Decid-Arrow y Flashstrika, síganme, nos mantendremos cerca del transporte hasta que llegue al helipuerto.

\- _Entendido. –_ replicaron los tres Vigilantes Nocturnos al unísono, antes de apagar el comunicador por el momento.

Con el tiempo encima, Gligarman le dio a su compañero una medicina de su cinturón para reponerse un poco del último altercado y tener más energía. El veterano héroe enmascarado presentía que no habían pasado lo peor de esa noche, y que las cosas pronto iban a ponerse color de hormiga en cualquier momento.

…

Flamestorm se sorprendió de ver lo rápida que había sido la cazadora para huir de él en ese breve período que se distrajo tras recibir su ataque.

Para cuando logró llegar al transporte que llevaba a los Pokémon de Roberts, este estaba volcado sobre el pavimento, y los oficiales de seguridad yacían heridos por todas partes. Evidentemente intentaron defenderse lo mejor posible, pero no pudieron contra esa mujer. Entretanto, los secuaces arrojaban las Pokébolas de los contenedores blindados para sacar a los Pokémon de Roberts, y la cazadora les disparaba con su guantelete, convirtiéndolos en estatuas de color opaco.

\- Así que eso fue lo que me hizo a mí. – murmuró el vigilante pirokinético. – No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Prendiéndose en llamas todo el cuerpo, descendió como un meteoro rojo hacia los criminales. Al aterrizar, expandió un gran anillo de fuego a su alrededor para forzar a los criminales a ponerse a cubierto. Inmediatamente centró su atención en la cazadora, que levantó la mano para darle órdenes a sus secuaces.

\- Lleven la carga a la nave. Yo me encargaré de este sujeto personalmente. – declaró, ajustándose su guantelete mientras introducía un cartucho en él.

\- ¡No van a escapar! – declaró Flamestorm, lanzándose hacia los que corrían hacia su vehículo de seis ruedas con las estatuas vivientes.

J le apuntó con su guantelete, y anticipándose, Flamestorm viró hacia un lado para evadir el proyectil, creyendo que otra vez intentaría petrificarlo como hizo antes. Sin embargo, el proyectil que le disparó, pese a que no le dio directamente, explotó cerca de él liberando lo que pareció ser un enorme salpicón de un gas frío, que se sintió como si lo rociaran con un extintor de incendios.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡ACK! – . Su fuego se extinguió por momentos haciendo que se desplomara de cara en el pavimento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Salamence se le echó encima con todo el cuerpo. Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para apartar la cabeza cuando trató de cerrarle las quijadas encima.

\- No podrás encenderte por un buen rato. – dijo J chasqueando los dedos.

\- ¡RRAAAARRRWWRRRR! – rugió Salamence preparándose para abrir la boca y soltarle un Híperrayo a quemarropa.

Flamestorm instintivamente cogió las mandíbulas de la bestia con ambas manos, cerrándolas apenas vio el asomo de energía empezando a cargarse, interrumpiéndole su ataque antes que lo lanzara, al tiempo que trataba de volver a invocar sus llamas. Lo que fuera que le arrojaron le impedía encender sus llamas con suficiente fuerza, sin importar por donde intentara arrojarlas.

\- Diablos… – murmuró apretando los ojos, mientras intentaba mantener a raya las quijadas del dragón.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones, excepto una. Concentrando toda su energía, apretó los párpados, conteniendo todo el calor que pudo en su cabeza, para luego soltarlo de un solo golpe. O más bien… de un solo rayo.

\- ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! – gritó.

Sintió como sus ojos volvían a prenderse en llamas, pero ardiendo con mucha más fuerza que antes. Esa no era una de las miradas que usaba para efecto intimidatorio: era una de sus armas más mortales. Así como podía lanzar fuego por cualquier parte del cuerpo, ya fuesen las manos, pies o por la tradicional boca, había descubierto que los ojos eran un punto de concentración bastante importante. Le permitían enfocar el calor en un punto cerrado, disparándolo más bien como un rayo láser super caliente. O "visión calorífica", como le llamarían algunos en los cómics.

Deliberadamente evitó apuntarle a la cara o al torso, eligiendo una de sus alas. El rayo de calor fue tan intenso que atravesó el ala del dragón, que rugió de furia y dolor, y en ese segundo que soltó su chillido, Flamestorm pudo salirse de su predicamento y volver a ponerse de pie, encarando a la cazadora, que había perdido su sangre fría y ahora se había puesto muchísimo más agitada.

\- Vas a pagar por eso. – dijo arrojando dos Pokébolas más, dejando salir a un Drapion y un Ariados de aspecto feroz y furioso.

La araña empezó disparándole chorros de hilo pegajoso que se vio forzado a esquivar saltando y rodando en el suelo, hasta que uno de ellos logró darle en las piernas y hacerlo caer pegado al suelo. El escorpión trató de venírsele encima con las tenazas y la cola brillando de un púrpura tóxico, pero le disuadió de hacerlo lanzándole otro rayo de calor directo por donde iba a pasar, haciéndolo retroceder.

No le gustaba tener que usar esos rayos. Eran difíciles de controlar y podían ser potencialmente mortales, y lo dejaban drenado y desorientado al consumir mucha de su energía para un solo disparo.

Los tres Pokémon permanecieron estáticos, al igual que su ama, en alerta ante el posible ataque del vigilante pirokinético, pero este también se mantenía dudando. ¿Debía intentar volver a encenderse?

\- ¡Están cargados, señora J! – dijo uno de los secuaces.

\- ¡Llévenlos de regreso a la nave! ¡Es hora de retirarnos! – dijo la cazadora. – Pero por si las dudas…

La mujer presionó un botón en su guantelete. Un estallido sonó en el aire, y un objeto no identificado salió disparado hacia la ciudad como una especie de meteoro. Flamestorm no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría tramando, pero J no hizo ningún movimiento por querer ocultarlo. Parecía que quería que él lo viera.

\- Si yo fuera tú me daría prisa. Esa bomba sónica que acabamos de lanzar puede demoler todo en un radio de tres cuadras.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el vigilante.

\- Aún si puedes volar, yo diría que tienes unos cinco minutos para ir y desactivarla. Si es que descubres como hacerlo. ¿Qué harás? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo arrogante.

Flamestorm apretó los dientes. El efecto del gas que le arrojaron parecía haberse ido, y otra vez pudo lanzar fuego por las manos y pies, pero muy a su pesar, no podía dirigirlo hacia la criminal que tenía enfrente. Si era cierto, y habían lanzado una bomba… estaba muy cerca de un área residencial.

La decisión era muy obvia. Sin más opciones, se empezó a propulsar lejos de allí, en dirección hacia el área donde la bomba había caído. Y entretanto, J recuperó a su Drapion y Ariados y se alejó volando sobre su Salamence, mientras el vehículo que transportaba a los Pokémon petrificados aceleraba a todo lo que daba.

\- _Flamestorm, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! –_ preguntó Latoya

 _-_ Ya la escuchaste. – replicó el vigilante. – Arrojó una bomba a un distrito residencial, muchas personas morirán si estalla.

\- _¡Pero se nos va a escapar! ¡No puedes dejarla ir! ¡Enviaré a Flashstrika por ella!_

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera él podrá correr tan rápido para ponerla a distancia segura! ¡Yo tendré que hacerlo volando!

Pese a las quejas de Latoya, Flamestorm prosiguió su camino. Aunque el punto secundario de esta misión fuese tratar de atrapar a los criminales, si había civiles en peligro las prioridades cambiaban. Muy inteligente esa mujer J; sabía que pondrían como prioridad mantener a los civiles a salvo antes que intentar atraparla.

…

En paralelo con la confrontación entre J y Flamestorm, los otros dos Vigilantes Nocturnos y Gligarman continuaron con su labor de escoltar el transporte de Roberts hasta el helipuerto.

El resto del trayecto no estuvo exento de problemas, pero el velocista pudo alertarlos de manera temprana para despejar la ruta y que los dos transportes que llevaban al político y a su mujer llegaran sanos y salvos.

Sin embargo, todavía faltaba el que llevaba a los Pokémon, y por lo que habían recibido por radio, dos de los transportes señuelo habían sido interceptados por los agresores. Había bastantes heridos, aunque afortunadamente, no había bajas que lamentar.

Mientras Flashstrika chequeaba el perímetro para estar seguro de que no hubiese más posibles emboscadas en espera, Gligarman y Decid-Arrow se acercaron a Roberts y su esposa. Mejor no dejarlos fuera de vista hasta que hubiesen abordado el helicóptero para abandonar la ciudad.

\- ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, señor Roberts? – preguntó Gligarman.

\- Estoy todavía en una pieza, es lo que importa. – dijo el hombre. – Pero el transporte con mis Pokémon todavía no llega, ¿creen que…?

\- No tiene que preocuparse. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – Si algo sucede, Flamestorm podrá encargarse de ello. Por ahora, es mejor que usted y su esposa aborden el helicóptero.

El político asintió, y poniéndose en manos de sus guardaespaldas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el helicóptero junto con su esposa. Los justicieros enmascarados se quedaron con la vista fija en ellos. Hasta que ese vehículo no despegara, no habría terminado su misión.

\- Esto no estuvo nada fácil. – comentó el arquero. – No había sudado con sujetos como estos en mucho tiempo. Se prepararon bien para nosotros.

\- Les daría algo de crédito, si no fuesen criminales. – dijo Gligarman. – Ahora más que nunca me alegra de haber acudido a ustedes. Yo no hubiese podido proteger a Roberts solo, ni siquiera en mis mejores días.

\- Oiga, no se infravalore. – dijo Decid-Arrow. – Además, usted nos puso un paso por delante para anticiparnos a todo lo que pudiera suceder. Su experiencia fue más importante en este caso.

Gligarman quiso sonreír con gratitud. Le halagaba que el héroe más joven apreciara su ayuda tanto como él lo hacía con la de ellos. Podrían tener algunas diferencias de estilos y métodos para combatir el crimen, pero al menos compartían sus ideales, y se respetaban entre ellos por eso.

\- Misión cumplida. – dijo Decid-Arrow, observando con satisfacción hacia el helicóptero, mientras Roberts y su mujer se disponían a abordarlo. Pronto estarían rumbo hacia la casa de seguridad…

 _ ***¡BANG!***_

\- ¡KELLEN!

O eso fue lo que pensaron. El grito de la esposa de Roberts que siguió al disparo alcanzó a oírse incluso con el ruido de las aspas giratorias, poniendo a todo mundo en alerta. Gligarman sintió que la sangre se le helaba, y por espacio de un segundo fue como si el mundo entero se congelara a su alrededor, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

 _ ***¡BANG! ¡BANG!***_

Dos disparos más resonaron, y hubo una explosión de humo cerca del helicóptero. Tras unos ruidos de golpes, este despegó y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Solo fue en ese momento que los dos vigilantes finalmente salieron de su estupor y acudieron a ver lo que sucedía, mientras el personal de seguridad sacaba sus armas y comenzaban a dispararle al helicóptero, para lo que les serviría.

\- ¡Cariño! – gritaba la mujer, sujetando con fuerza a su marido. Habría recibido dos disparos en el torso y uno en la parte superior del brazo derecho. Los dos en el torso habían penetrado el chaleco de Kevlar que llevaba puesto.

\- Fue… el… piloto... – dijo Roberts débilmente.

\- No… ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? – preguntó Gligarman.

Fue entonces que lo entendió. No podía creerlo: todo el tiempo, pensó que estarían un paso por delante, cuando en realidad, el enemigo estaba dos pasos por delante de ellos.

Después de todo, casi nadie excepto el personal de seguridad sabía dónde sería ese lugar.

\- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital! – gritaban los guardaespaldas. – ¡Llévenlo al auto!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – exclamó Flashstrika, llegando literalmente como un relámpago. – ¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Ustedes atrapen al sujeto! – agregó señalando al helicóptero.

\- ¡Aguarda! – lo detuvo Gligarman, sacándose unos tubos de su cinturón y entregándoselos. – ¡Asegúrate que le administren esto! ¡Dile a los médicos que se lo inyecten!

\- ¡Entiendo! – replicó el velocista, arrojando una Pokébola después. – ¡Electivire, ayúdalos aquí, haz lo que te digan!

El Pokémon eléctrico asintió, mientras el velocista levantaba con mucho cuidado al político desangrado en sus brazos. Sus ojos echaron chispas e inmediatamente echó a correr tan rápido como podía para volver a la ciudad, perdiéndose en su rastro eléctrico en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡No dejaré que escape! – exclamó a su vez Decid-Arrow, corriendo tras el helicóptero junto con Gligarman.

El arquero inmediatamente desplegó su arco. Apuntando con cuidado, materializó una flecha de Puntada Sombría, que salió disparada dejando una estela púrpura que atravesó la cola del helicóptero. Inmediatamente disparó otra para intersectarla con la sombra que estaba en el suelo, y luego otras dos más, tan rápido como podía. Como si fuesen cables, las líneas de energía espectral le impidieron al vehículo seguir escapándose, tensándose contra la sombra en el suelo mientras este intentaba elevarse.

\- ¡Deprisa, no podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo! – exclamó el arquero. Gligarman captó el mensaje y se volvió hacia Electivire.

\- ¿Puedes darme un aventón hasta allá?

\- ¡VIRE! – exclamó el Pokémon, y sujetó al héroe por detrás de las axilas, empezando a resplandecer con un contorno amarillo, y empezando a levitar.

Gligar a su vez trató de adelantarse volando, pero el viento que generaban las aspas le dificultó la labor, aunque afortunadamente su entrenador con ayuda de Electivire pudo acercarse y saltar hacia el helicóptero. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la cabina.

El piloto, que estaba inusualmente cubierto y armado hasta los dientes evidentemente para ocultar su identidad, lo recibió de un puñetazo en la cara, pero él se anticipó y se lo devolvió de la misma forma.

\- ¡Debo decir, no me esperaba verte a ti de todas las personas! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, para hacerse oír entre el ruido del helicóptero. – ¡Creí que te habías retirado!

\- ¡Salí del retiro! – exclamó Gligarman, apretando el puño para tratar de atacar.

En un espacio tan pequeño, y además en una situación tan precaria, era muy difícil pelear. El helicóptero apenas se mantenía suspendido en el aire por los cables improvisados. Por desgracia, el piloto, que Gligarman estaba ahora seguro de que era el verdadero Pride Sniper, estaba tomando ventaja de ello para mantener al vigilante a raya.

Poniéndolo contra el panel de control, el criminal golpeó a Gligarman en la cara y lo aturdió, usando esos segundos para escaparse de él, preparándose para saltar fuera del vehículo. Gligarman oyó una Pokébola abrirse, y por la esquina del ojo vio como la silueta salía volando en la espalda de lo que parecía una mantarraya gigantesca, que escapó por los pelos de unos rayos lanzados por Electivire.

\- ¡Ve, no dejes que escape! – le ordenó a Gligar, y el escorpión inmediatamente se echó a volar tras él. Luego se volvió hacia Electivire que seguía flotando cerca de ellos. – ¡Y tú, ayúdame aquí!

Finalmente los cables de Puntada Sombría que sujetaban el helicóptero cedieron, y justo después que Gligarman saltó fuera de él, ya sin piloto que lo volara este se precipitó hacia el suelo dando vueltas y se estrelló violentamente. Electivire lo atrapó, y todavía con el efecto de Super Imán activo, se disparó a perseguirlo antes de que se escapara.

\- ¡Watchcave, tenemos problemas aquí! – le dijo por el canal de comunicaciones a Latoya.

 _\- Sí, ya me di cuenta._ – replicó ella. – _Lamentablemente tenemos problemas por ambos frentes. Flamestorm ahora está con algo igual de serio_.

\- ¿Igual de serio? ¡A Roberts acaban de dispararle! ¿Qué puede ser más serio que eso?

Y como respondiendo a su pregunta, a poca distancia de donde estaba vio una bola de fuego que se elevaba a toda velocidad alejándose desde la ciudad. Unos segundos más tarde, hubo un estallido ensordecedor, enviando una onda expansiva que sacudió el aire a su alrededor, casi haciendo que se cayera de la espalda de Electivire.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Fiu, por fin que terminé este. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero me mantuvo un poco estancado. Pero bueno, aquí continúa la aventura de Gligarman y los Vigilantes Nocturnos, y espero haber podido mostrarlos como buenos superhéroes. Ah, pero ahora las cosas se complican. La Cazadora J y el Pride Sniper se les anticiparon más de lo que creían, y ahora todo parece indicar que se saldrán con la suya. ¿Lo lograrán? Bueno, la respuesta a eso en la tercera parte por concluir.

No hay mucho qué decir aquí, pero aprecio como no tienen idea el feedback que me dieron mis colegas del Resetverso para arreglar lo que hiciera falta. Espero que la tercera parte no tarde tanto, especialmente porque de esa ya tengo una escena lista que hice previamente. Con suerte podré terminarlo antes del fin del año.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría dejarle un mensaje al que dejó el review en español en la versión en inglés de esta historia, pero su sugerencia de que Latoya sea Bloodliner queda descartada por lo risible, y quisiera recordarle que no me gusta usar las notas para responder a esas cosas, así que si puede que se abra cuenta para que contacte de manera más directa la próxima vez, ¿está bien? De acuerdo, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Nos veremos en la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gligarman**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE III)**

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos antes del capítulo anterior**_ _ **…**_

No fue difícil hallar la bomba que habían arrojado desde la nave de J. Bastó simplemente con buscar la calle donde había quedado un enorme cráter extrapolando por la trayectoria.

Apenas se acercó, Flamestorm tuvo primero que evaluar la situación. Para comenzar, activó el escáner de su visor para analizar el artefacto y determinar qué hacer. Si era una bomba sensible al calor o al movimiento, podría terminar detonándola y se mataría junto con la gente a la que intentaba salvar.

\- Bien, parece que es seguro. _–_ dijo una vez que terminó. El detonador estaba conectado a un dispositivo disparador de ondas sónicas, y le quedaban menos de dos minutos antes de su activación. – Watchcave, ayúdame aquí, ¿tienes idea de cómo desactivarlo?

\- _El mecanismo de esa bomba es demasiado complejo. –_ replicó la chica. – _Aunque hubiera suficiente tiempo, no creo que sepa cómo desactivarlo._

\- Bien, eso solo nos deja una opción. – dijo Flamestorm extrayendo el núcleo con el explosivo, que seguía pitando los segundos mientras transcurrían. Solo había un lugar donde podía llevarla: arriba, arriba, y lejos.

El vigilante pirokinético se agachó mientras comenzaba a concentrar toda su energía en sus piernas. Con un fuerte estallido que dejó una gran mancha de quemadura en el pavimento, salió propulsado hacia el cielo, imprimiendo cada onza de poder que tenía en mantener la trayectoria en línea recta. Cosa que no era nada fácil al no poder usar las manos para estabilizar su vuelo.

El plan era sencillo pero muy peligroso: elevarse lo más que pudiera alejándose de la ciudad y usar la velocidad del vuelo como impulso para arrojar la bomba lo más alto posible, cuando estuviese a punto de explotar. Durante un buen rato tuvo que contenerse el impulso de mirar el detonador y concentrarse en subir tanto como fuera posible. Afortunadamente para él, Latoya llevaba el conteo tras ver el contador a través de su visor.

\- _¡Treinta segundos para la explosión! ¡Tienes que arrojarla ya!_

\- ¡AQUÍ VOY! – exclamó Flamestorm.

Rezando por que fuese a distancia segura, el héroe de fuego agarró el artefacto con la mano derecha, y haciendo propulsión en su codo para darle más fuerza a su lanzamiento, la lanzó hacia el aire.

Ya había volado fuera de los límites de la ciudad, así que los inocentes estaban a salvo. Pero si el radio de acción era, como había dicho la Cazadora J, de tres cuadras, no creía que pudiese alejarse a tiempo para evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar volar lo más lejos posible para minimizar el impacto.

Propulsándose con manos y pies, Flamestorm giró y trató de alejarse en dirección contraria, contando mentalmente los segundos para la detonación. A la cuenta de diez, miró por encima del hombro sin detenerse, y vio como la bomba seguía subiendo antes de empezar a caer de nuevo.

Solo quedaban ahora cinco segundos… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Un ensordecedor estallido sacudió el cielo nocturno, y una onda expansiva retumbó detrás de Flamestorm. El vigilante apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos aguardando lo inevitable, y sintió como si lo golpeara un jet de pasajeros en la espalda, con tanta fuerza que dejó de emitir propulsión.

Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue el zumbido de las ondas sónicas retumbando en sus oídos, mientras sus brazos y piernas se tornaban flácidos, y comenzaba a caer. Después de eso, ya no supo más…

…

\- ¡Flamestorm!

El arquero vio como la silueta roja de su compañero se precipitaba hacia él, tras recibir la onda expansiva de la bomba sónica. Nadie, ni siquiera un bloodliner como ellos podría sobrevivir una caída como esa.

\- Espero que esto funcione. – dijo mientras echaba su puño derecho hacia atrás. Alrededor de este comenzó a formarse un viento en espiral, que luego tomó un tinte color morado.

Cuando la figura de Flamestorm se aproximó lo suficiente, el arquero dio un potente uppercut que levantó una ráfaga de aire, enmarcada por un tornado de color púrpura a su alrededor. El cuerpo inconsciente de Flamestorm aterrizó en el tornado, ralentizando la caída pero sin detenerla, de modo que Decid-Arrow inmediatamente utilizó la otra mano para aumentar la fuerza del ataque, tratando de crear un túnel de viento improvisado para hacerlo aterrizar sin peligro.

\- Vamos, amigo, no estés muerto ahora. – dijo mientras bajaba la intensidad para hacerlo descender, depositándolo suavemente sobre el pavimento. Se le acercó y de inmediato verificó que seguía respirando, para su gran alivio. – Flamestorm, despierta. Despierta, vamos.

\- Ugh… ¿qué? ¿Qué… sucede? Argh…

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Decid-Arrow. – No te rompiste nada, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué dices? Argh, la cabeza me zumba… – dijo Flamestorm sujetándose la frente.

\- Creo que el estallido se metió en tus oídos. – dijo Decid-Arrow, volviendo a abrir el canal de comunicaciones. – Watchcave, ¿cuál es el estatus?

 _\- Las cosas no pintan nada bien._ – replicó la navegadora. – _Flashstrika va a medio camino al hospital con Roberts, y Gligarman sigue persiguiendo al Pride Sniper. Entretanto, los secuaces de la cazadora ya van a toda prisa a reunirse con ella con su cargamento listo, mientras ella está ahora a salvo en su aeronave._

\- ¿Es así? Diablos. – maldijo el arquero. – Dime dónde están los secuaces, no podemos dejarlos escapar con su botín.

\- _¿Crees poder interceptarlos?_

\- Puede que no sea Flashstrika, pero tengo otra forma de moverme más rápido cuando lo necesito. ¿Por dónde van?

\- _En este momento van por la Calle Royal y acaban de pasar la intersección con la 35. Están tomando el camino más corto._

\- Es todo lo que necesito saber. – dijo Decid-Arrow, cortando comunicaciones, y luego chequeó de nuevo a su compañero en el suelo. – Descansa, colega, me encargaré de esto.

Y sin escuchar las quejas de Flamestorm, Decid-Arrow echó a correr por el camino de regreso a la ciudad. La Cazadora podía habérseles escapado, pero al menos podía asegurarse de que no cobrase su recompensa. Y con suerte, Gligarman se encargaría del francotirador. Tenían que atrapar al menos a uno esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Mientras el Pride Sniper seguía surfeando en el aire montado en su Mantine, Gligarman mantenía el ojo puesto en él. A pesar de que le preocupó la explosión de antes, Latoya le había asegurado que Decid-Arrow podría ocuparse de eso, y le dijo que se concentrara en no perder al francotirador de vista.

\- Siento decirte esto pero, ¿crees que podrías ir un poco más rápido? – le preguntó a su montura.

Electivire lo miró por la esquina del ojo, y gruñó ligeramente. Aun así, un segundo después su cuerpo se tensó y echó unas pocas chispas, tras las cuales dio un estallido de velocidad violento y Gligarman tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para no caer. A los pocos segundos pasó de largo al Pride Sniper y su Mantine, y se quedaron flotando frente a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Sin vacilar, Gligarman saltó fuera de Electivire y empujó al sujeto tirándolo de la mantarraya. Mantine dio vuelta y trató de lanzarse para atraparlos, pero fue interceptado por Electivire que se le agarró encima para electrocutarlo, mientras héroe y criminal se precipitaban hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡JAMÁS!

En medio del forcejeo, desde abajo se levantó una fuerte corriente que levantó un tornado de arena debajo de los dos hombres aminorando su velocidad de caída hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo. Fue un aterrizaje forzoso, pero ninguno de los dos sufrió heridas serias, y fácilmente pudieron continuar con su pelea a puño limpio.

En cuanto vio una abertura, el Pride Sniper le dio un puñetazo en la cara al héroe derribándolo, y su siguiente reacción fue tratar de desenfundar la pistola que tenía en un costado, solo para que a esta se le atorara otro Gligarang en el cañón y explotara cuando intentó dispararla.

\- Debí imaginar que no iba a ser tan fácil hacer un escape limpio. – dijo arrojando el arma ahora inútil a un lado.

\- Eso no sería divertido, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – dijo el héroe sujetando otro Gligarang para arrojarlo, y su Gligar se posaba en su hombros.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de ellos, Mantine se desplomó en la tierra echando chispas eléctricas, y Electivire aterrizó poco después, disipando el aura del Super Imán al terminarse finalmente su efecto y reuniéndose con ellos.

\- De acuerdo, parece que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera antigua. ¡Salgan ahora! – dijo mientras arrojaba al aire un par de Pokébolas con la mano sana.

De ella emergieron dos Pokémon de aspecto muy feroz: el primero era un Weavile con las garras inusualmente largas y una cicatriz atravesándole un ojo, aunque este se veía perfectamente funcional y sano. El segundo, era una serpiente de grandes colmillos y cola con forma de cuchilla nativa de la región de Hoenn. Un Seviper.

\- ¡Weavile!

\- ¡Ssssseviper!

Gligarman evaluó la situación. Dos Pokémon cada uno, parecía una pelea justa, uno contra uno mano a mano, y al parecer así era como lo quería el francotirador. Aun así, no podía bajar la guardia

\- Gligar, ya sabes que hacer. – le dijo. – Electivire, danos una mano, ¿quieres?

Gligar se elevó en el aire, y envolvió sus alas en energía metálica mientras se disparaba hacia Weavile. Este, sin que le dieran órdenes, extendió sus garras que se envolvieron en energía similar, chocando contra el Ala de Acero. Entretanto, Electivire corrió hacia Seviper con el puño cargado de electricidad, y la serpiente lo interceptó con la cola envuelta en energía púrpura, intentando darle estocadas como si fuese un florete.

Mientras sus Pokémon se trababan en combate, Gligarman vio como el francotirador giraba su visor hacia su dirección, y preparó sus puños. El Pride Sniper cogió el rifle que llevaba detrás de la espalda, y lo separó en dos componentes. Para sorpresa de Gligarman, se colocó la culata en la mano herida a modo de una especie de nudillo, y con la otra mano sostuvo el como una especie de bastón táctico.

\- Hace tiempo que no peleo de esta manera, espero no estar muy oxidado. – dijo antes de lanzarse.

Gligarman se cubrió del primer golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza con ambos brazos, y el Pride Sniper trató de golpearlo con el nudillo, el cual para su horror sacó unas púas electrificadas. Por suerte su traje tenía aislante de electricidad y el refuerzo ayudó a que las púas no le atravesaran.

Incluso aunque no tuviese la mano lastimada, el Pride Sniper aun contaba con sus piernas, y como pudo comprobarlo Gligarman, estas dos últimas eran capaces de patear con mucha fuerza. Incluso con los protectores en los antebrazos sintió las patadas al bloquearlas. Por un golpe de suerte consiguió atraparle una con ambas manos y se giró para arrojarlo hacia un lado. El sujeto se tronó un poco los hombros al ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente volvió a cargar contra el vigilante, sacando otra parte del cañón de su rifle para revelar una hoja cortante para apuñalarlo a la cara, el único sitio donde su traje no lo protegía. Gligarman retrocedió unos pasos para tomar distancia y en cuanto se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, se la voló de las manos de una patada.

Gligarman preparó su puño para darle un gancho a la cara, pero el sujeto lo atrapó con su mano sana, sujetándoselo con fuerza. Gligarman intentó darle con el otro puño, pero se lo desviaron usando el antebrazo, aunque por un momento Gligarman alcanzó a ver que la boca de su adversario se tensaba en una mueca de dolor. Decidiendo capitalizar en eso, tomó su primera oportunidad para agarrar la mano lastimada del sujeto por la muñeca y se la apretó, y mientras este gritaba de dolor, lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, estampándolo de espaldas en el suelo.

\- Se acabó. – dijo Gligarman, caminando hacia él.

Mientras el sujeto seguía inmóvil, Gligarman se dirigió hacia él, y alargó la mano para quitarle el visor y verle el rostro. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, se activó un seguro.

\- ¡Pero qué-ACK! – Un flash cegador estalló de pronto, forzando a Gligarman a cubrirse el rostro, y su adversario usó esos segundos de oportunidad para volver a incorporarse y darle una patada doble en el pecho.

\- Hace falta más que eso para acabar conmigo. – le dijo, levantándose otra vez.

\- ¡Vile!

\- ¡Gligar!

Por un momento volteó a ver la pelea entre los dos Pokémon. Gligar flotaba en el aire, apuntando con su cola y disparando una lluvia de aguijones venenosos, mientras Weavile se cubría la cara, pues el escorpión astutamente le apuntaba a los ojos. Cuando finalmente se hartó, la comadreja oscura abrió su boca y sopló un viento helado que congeló las agujas e inmovilizó a Gligar al congelarle las alas.

A Electivire no le estaba yendo mucho mejor. Seviper se le había enroscado alrededor del cuerpo y lo apretaba con fuerza, y para rematar le clavaba los colmillos en el hombro, succionándole la energía con un Mega Drenado. El Pokémon Eléctrico intentaba liberarse soltando electricidad por el cuerpo, pero la serpiente resistía los choques con un aguante casi antinatural.

\- ¿Quieres un consejo? – le dijo el Pride Sniper notando hacia dónde miraba. – No te preocupes tanto por ellos. Mejor, enfócate en protegerte a ti mismo.

\- Te diría lo mismo, pero supongo que sabes mucho de eso. – replicó Gligarman.

De nuevo se pusieron en guardia, y esta vez se lanzaron uno contra el otro para un encuentro a puño limpio. En ese momento, esa parecía la mejor manera de resolver ese conflicto.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en la ciudad…**_

Bartholomew J. West siempre se había enorgullecido de ser veloz y eficiente en su trabajo. Tenía que serlo, considerando que trabajó como rescatista por muchos años.

Y ahora tenía que hacer gala de esa velocidad, para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino, encima al tener que llevar consigo al herido Roberts y cuidar de no empeorarle su condición. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más cerca de la muerte.

El velocista dobló en otras tres esquinas, aprovechando el bajo tráfico y finalmente logró llegar al Hospital General de Goldenrod. Sin perder tiempo subió las escaleras como un relámpago, y se detuvo bruscamente en la recepción, levantando una corriente de aire por la inercia que sacudió un poco a la recepcionista y a la poca gente que esperaba en ese momento.

\- ¡Emergencia! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! ¡Herido de bala! – les gritó. La enfermera de turno, una joven de pelo largo y rubio, salió de su estupor horrorizado por ver la sangre, e inmediatamente pulsó el intercomunicador.

\- ¡Doctor Stiles, tenemos un herido de bala! ¡Haga que preparen el quirófano! – gritó, y sin esperar respuesta, saltó por encima del escritorio para verificar la situación y apartar a los curiosos.

Mientras llegaba la camilla, Flashstrika y la enfermera recostaron a Roberts sobre se acercó al velocista para verificar la condición del herido, y apartar a los curiosos.

\- Señor Roberts, ¿puede oírme? ¿Sigue con nosotros? – preguntó.

\- Ugh… sí… – respondió el hombre, tratando de sonar fuerte.

\- Tranquilícese, por favor, guarde sus fuerzas. – dijo la enfermera, que luego se dirigió al velocista. – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El loco que intentó asesinarlo hace unas noches vino por otra ronda. – replicó Flashstrika. – Y con balas anti-blindaje, por si traía el chaleco.

En ese momento llegó a toda prisa el doctor, un hombre a mitad de sus veintitantos de cabello castaño y con gafas, junto con dos asistentes que traían una camilla, que se quedó pasmado al ver lo sucedido. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y les dio sus órdenes a los asistentes.

\- ¡Súbanlo rápido a la camilla! ¡Angie, necesitaré que me ayudes aquí! – exclamó en tono autoritario.

\- ¡Sí, Doctor Stiles! – replicó la enfermera.

\- ¡Doctor! – exclamó Flashstrika, arrojándole un tubo de ensayo con líquido al médico. – Las balas contienen un alcaloide para matar a la víctima, usen eso para neutralizarlo.

\- Gracias. ¡Vamos, muévanse, muévanse!

Mientras el doctor se llevaba a Roberts, Flashstrika abandonó el hospital y regresó a las calles, abriendo rápidamente el canal de comunicaciones.

\- Ya hice lo que podía, Roberts ya va camino al quirófano. – dijo el velocista. – ¿Cómo están las cosas allá, Watchcave?

\- _Flamestorm está temporalmente fuera, y Decid-Arrow intenta impedir que se lleven a los Pokémon. –_ replicó Latoya. – _Gligarman en este momento está peleando con el Pride Sniper, pero la Cazadora J ya se nos escapó. Debe estar a salvo en su aeronave en este momento._

\- Grandioso. – dijo sarcásticamente Flashstrika. – Bueno, espero que haya cobrado por adelantado, porque no se va a llevar ese botín en mi guardia.

\- _El vehículo con los Pokémon acaba de pasar la intersección de la Calle Royal y la 27. Si recortas por los edificios en el distrito donde estás puedes interceptarlos antes que lleguen al empalme hacia la Ruta 35. Entre tú y Decid-Arrow podrán cerrarles el paso._

\- Suena bien ese plan. ¡A todo flash!

Y con una super Carga Salvaje a su Motor Fuerte, Flashstrika incrementó la salida de velocidad, corriendo por la pared del edificio más cercano hasta llegar arriba, y empezando a saltar entre azoteas para ganar algunas milésimas de segundo. Algo arriesgado hasta para él, pero en ese momento tenía que alcanzar a esos criminales a como diera lugar.

…

Decid-Arrow no era tan veloz como Flashstrika corriendo, pero tenía una manera de acercársele lo suficiente cuando fuese necesario.

Uno de los usos de su intangibilidad era desplazarse entre las sombras del suelo, muy útil para evadir obstáculos, enemigos, y para hacer ataques sorpresas. Había una desventaja, sin embargo; mientras atravesaba el suelo no podía ver hacia donde iba, de modo que cuando la usaba, tenía que medir bien la distancia recorrida para saber dónde y cuándo volver a salir a la superficie, y eso solo lo había logrado tras años de práctica.

Y qué bueno que fue así, porque ahora tenía que llegar rápidamente a su destino.

Por más rápido que fuese el vehículo de seis ruedas, tenía dos fallas que eran imposibles de ignorar. No podía atravesar objetos sólidos, y no contaba con armamento pesado para remover obstáculos grandes del camino. Como resultado, se veía forzado a maniobrar en medio de las calles, tratando de tomar la ruta más corta.

Al llegar a la calle principal, divisó a su objetivo aproximándose desde la derecha, y una mirada rápida le hizo darse cuenta que empezaban a acelerar, al tiempo que brotaban unas torretas laterales con ametralladoras que empezaban a apuntarle. Justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Veamos qué les parece esto. – El arquero fantasma sacó una punta de flecha de su cinturón y presionó el botón en su guantelete para expandir su arco.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de dispararle, materializó la flecha de Puntada Sombría con una mano, y con la otra mano colocó la punta en el lanzador del arco. Había practicado ese truco para eficiencia, ya que siempre debía disparar antes que su oponente si le era posible. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alinear la flecha espectral en la punta, y luego soltar el seguro antes de disparar.

Apuntando con cuidado hacia las ruedas en cuanto se pusieron a tiro, Decid-Arrow soltó el seguro y disparó la flecha. Al impactar contra la llanta causó una gran explosión que hizo que el vehículo saltara por los aires, con las torretas lanzando sus disparos en direcciones aleatorias impactando en paredes y vidrios, para luego caer volcado sobre el pavimento después de volar por encima de él. El arquero volvió a retraer su arco y se fue aproximando lentamente, viendo como algunos de los secuaces comenzaban a abandonar el vehículo, golpeados y adoloridos, pero algunos de ellos visiblemente enfadados.

\- Malditos fenómenos, ¿cómo se atreven a interferir en nuestros planes?

\- Ese es nuestro trabajo. – replicó Decid-Arrow. – Ahora, ¿se rendirán de una vez, o esto tendrá que ponerse feo?

En respuesta, sacaron sus Pokébolas. No queriendo tener que lidiar con ellos, Decid-Arrow desapareció en el suelo, y escondiéndose entre las sombras, se deslizó debajo de ellos y reapareció por detrás, levantando las manos para darle al más grande y fornido un golpe martillo con ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante. Los otros se voltearon alarmados, y alcanzaron a arrojar algunas Pokébolas para dejar salir a un enjambre de Golbats que de inmediato se abalanzaron en masa sobre él.

Bajo la máscara no podían ver que la expresión de Decid-Arrow ni se inmutaba. No importaba que fueran tantos, él sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, y mejor todavía con todos a la vez. Cerró los brazos sobre su pecho, y un aura de color púrpura comenzó a rodearlo, y cuando estaban a punto de lanzársele encima, los abrió bruscamente, soltando un huracán de Viento Ominoso púrpura con un área de efecto que mandó a volar a todos los murciélagos, estrellándolos contra las paredes de los edificios cercanos, y los pocos secuaces que tuvieron la suerte de poder aferrarse a algo antes de salir volando también se quedaron viéndolo con terror.

\- ¡Maldita sea, larguémonos de aquí! – exclamó uno de ellos.

\- ¡No lo digas dos veces! – agregó otro, y de inmediato echaron a correr.

Decid-Arrow, por su parte, volvió a expandir su arco y preparó otra flecha espectral. Apuntó específicamente hacia los pies de los sujetos, y lanzó otras cuatro en sucesión rápida para cubrir toda el área. Un segundo después, todos los sujetos tropezaron y se fueron de cara contra el pavimento.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo uno. – ¡No puedo mover mis pies!

\- Puntada Sombría. – dijo Decid-Arrow acercándoseles. – Acabo de atar sus sombras al suelo usando mis flechas. No irán a ninguna parte por un buen rato.

\- Y aunque él no estuviera, ¿creen que podrían escapar de mí? – sonó otra voz familiar.

Decid-Arrow y los sujetos voltearon a ver simultáneamente, para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Flashstrika, que se había detenido frente a ellos con los brazos en jarras. De inmediato los gruñidos de rabia se apagaron, y todos los criminales alzaron las manos en señal de rendición.

Entretanto, Decid-Arrow se dirigió hacia el vehículo volcado. Sin molestarse en abrir la compuerta del área de carga, atravesó la pared y comprobó que la colección de Pokémon se encontraba allí en su totalidad, todavía convertidos en estatuas. Sin embargo, notó que los contenedores tenían una especie de interruptor, y siguiendo una corazonada, bajó uno de ellos totalmente, descubriendo que eso removía la capa del material que los tenía atrapados. Procedió de inmediato a liberarlos a todos, y justo al sacar al último, escuchó las sirenas de la policía aproximándose al lugar.

\- Ya están a salvo. – les dijo a los Pokémon. – La policía se encargará del resto.

Saliendo del vehículo, vio varias patrullas llegando, y a la cabeza a la Oficial Jenny local en su motocicleta con sidecar, que frenó bruscamente y se bajó casi de un salto al verlos. El arquero y el velocista de inmediato fueron a su encuentro.

\- Oficial Jenny, los Pokémon están bien, no les hicieron ningún daño.

\- Buen trabajo, Decid-Arrow, Flashstrika. – les dijo saludándolos. – Agradecemos su cooperación, nos ocuparemos del resto aquí.

Los dos vigilantes asintieron, y al mirar arriba Decid-Arrow se acordó de algo más. De inmediato activó su comunicador.

\- Flamestorm, ¿cuál es la situación por allá? ¿Ya puedes volar?

\- _Todavía no. –_ respondió la voz del vigilante pirokinético. – _Gligarman sigue peleando con el Pride Sniper ahora, trataré de llegar a pie_

\- No te sobreesfuerces, vamos para allá. – replicó Decid-Arrow, apagando el comunicador y dirigiéndose a Flashstrika. – ¿Crees que puedas darme el aventón de vuelta?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar, jefe?

Y sin más, Flashstrika agarró a Decid-Arrow por los hombros, y los dos desaparecieron en un destello eléctrico. Gligarman podía ser un rudo veterano, pero hasta él podría usar un poco de ayuda adicional.

Ahora que los Pokémon estaban a salvo con la policía, podían centrarse en capturar a los criminales.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Gligarman…**_

La pelea entre el veterano superhéroe y el asesino a sueldo se hacía más y más feroz con cada segundo, pese a que los dos ya empezaban a mostrar la fatiga.

En ese punto ambos habían dejado de lado todas las precauciones y prácticamente el forcejeo se había vuelto cuerpo a cuerpo, intentando atraparse uno al otro para asfixiarse o tratar de romperle el cuello al contrincante. O eso fue lo que intentó el Pride Sniper cuando lo sujetó con un candado en la cabeza.

Gligarman dio gracias a haber reforzado el cuello de su traje, y más todavía al incremento de fuerza que este le daba cuando agarró los brazos de su oponente para que lo soltara, antes de lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza. De no ser por ese traje no habría podido aguantar tanto como lo hizo contra este sujeto, ni aún en sus mejores días. En verdad se estaba haciendo viejo.

El Pride Sniper se volvió a poner de pie, jadeando bajo su rostro enmascarado, pero aparentemente en mejor condición que él. Durante toda la pelea había intentado sacar las armas ocultas que llevaba en su traje: cuchillos, tásers, granadas cegadoras y de humo, que ahora estaban regadas por todo el campo donde habían peleado. Entre ellos también había restos de múltiples Gligarangs rotos

\- Eres… muy persistente… para tu edad… – murmuró el criminal, con el último cuchillo que le quedaba sujeto en la mano con agarre invertido.

\- Lo mismo… digo… de ti… – replicó el vigilante, moviendo discretamente una mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su cinturón, tomando un puñado de bombas de humo. Bombas de un humo MUY especial.

Entretanto, los Pokémon de ambos todavía seguían peleando entre sí ferozmente, o al menos ese era el caso entre Gligar y Weavile, todavía resonando choques de Garra de Metal y Ala de Acero entre ellos. Al otro lado del campo, Electivire y Seviper yacían tendidos y totalmente exhaustos, el primero echando burbujas púrpuras y con un tinte del mismo color en el rostro, y el segundo sufriendo convulsiones eléctricas. El forcejeo mutuo los había dejado a ambos fuera de combate e incapaces de hacer nada para ayudar a sus aliados.

\- "Está esperando que yo me mueva primero." – pensó Gligarman. – "Bien, si así lo quiere."

Y dicho eso, arrojó una a sus pies para levantar una cortina de humo, y echando a correr alrededor de su adversario continuó arrojándolas una tras otra. Pronto el humo combinado entre todas se condensó en una nube tan espesa que ya no se podía ver a ninguno de los dos a simple vista.

\- ¿Crees que te puedes ocultar de mí? ¡Este visor no es solo para verme bien! – exclamó el francotirador, evidentemente indignado de que usara un truco tan simple.

\- ¡Con eso estoy contando! – replicó Gligarman, sin dejar de arrojar las bombas para mantener el humo.

Gligarman continuó corriendo en círculos alrededor del Pride Sniper hasta que se le terminaron las bombas. Este se mantuvo dónde estaba, plenamente consciente de la posición de su enemigo todo el tiempo, y solo esperando a que este hiciera su movimiento.

Una vez que cesaron los estallidos en medio del humo, el Pride Sniper vio cómo la silueta de su adversario finalmente dejaba de correr y se lanzaba contra él. Justo lo que estaba esperando, y sin perder tiempo, alzó el cuchillo para atacar. No importaba qué tan reforzado estuviera ese traje, así de cerca tendría que atravesarlo…

Pero el cuchillo no cortó a través de ninguna carne. En vez de eso, se encontró cortando solo una gruesa tela.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡SORPRESA!

Y al sonido de ese grito, una mano le volvió a agarrar el visor. El seguro de este volvió a activarse, pero esta vez no impidió que se lo arrancaran completo de la cara, dejando sus ojos expuestos al humo, que empezó a hacer que le ardieran.

\- ¡Argh! – De inmediato se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de frotarse el ardor, pero al hacerlo bajó la guardia, y no pudo defenderse de la inminente paliza que vendría después.

Sintiendo un subidón de adrenalina al ver que su jugada había funcionado, Gligarman le propinó una lluvia de puñetazos a la cara, terminando con una patada al estómago que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Fue un riesgo medido, pero había valido la pena para recuperar la ventaja. Bueno, salvo por un detalla.

\- Ah, siempre me gustó esta capa. – dijo recogiéndola, y aunque había sido rasgada volvió a ponérsela en la espalda. – Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, es un precio pequeño de todos modos.

Al mismo tiempo, Gligar y Weavile hicieron su último choque. Gligar atravesó a la comadreja con un vuelo rápido de Ala de Acero, e hizo que se desplomara a los pocos segundos. El escorpión volador voló hasta posarse en el hombro de su amo, lleno de cortadas y con escarcha en varias partes del cuerpo, pero le guiñó el ojo con satisfacción y alzó su pinza en lo que fácilmente se podría interpretar como el equivalente de un pulgar arriba.

\- Bien hecho. – le dijo Gligarman, sacando unas esposas y mirando al francotirador todavía en el suelo. – Ahora, es tiempo de terminar de una vez con este juego.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, lentamente y con cautela. Aunque realmente no creía que se fuese a levantar después de semejante paliza, no valía la pena arriesgarse más de lo necesario después de todos los problemas que les había causado esa noche. Pero ahora sí, lo pondría donde debía estar…

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

O tal vez no. Gligarman se detuvo cuando el Pride Sniper se volteó bruscamente. Aunque solo le arrojó algo de tierra, el vigilante pronto se percató de otra cosa que tenía en la mano: parecía una especie de gatillo para detonador.

\- Si pulso esto… los dos volaremos… – le advirtió, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese sujeto?

\- Watchcave… – murmuró Gligarman, pulsando el comunicador. Unos segundos después, su hija finalmente le respondió.

 _\- No está mintiendo. Tiene una carga de C4 en el cinturón._

\- Un movimiento en falso… y despídete… – siseó en voz baja.

Gligarman se tensó. ¿Tan decidido estaba a evitar la captura que se habría explotar a sí mismo y a su adversario con él? Y además, notó algo extraño en él, ahora que podía verle los ojos con más claridad. Había algo familiar en ellos, una mirada llena de odio y maldad que no había visto en muchos años.

De hecho, la única vez que había visto esa mirada en particular, fue cuando…

 _ ***¡TSEW!***_

\- ¡Gligar!

Gligarman se volteó bruscamente al oír el disparo, pero su compañero se ganó de mano. Estaba tan enfocado en su oponente y en recordar esa mirada que no escuchó el aleteo acercándose. Gligar presintió el peligro y saltó para interceptarlo, y se vio envuelto en una luz cegadora, solo para caer al suelo un segundo después convertido en una estatua.

\- ¡Gligar, no! – exclamó el héroe, corriendo a recoger a su Pokémon, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

La mujer sobre el Salamence, la Cazadora J, acababa de llegar y seguía apuntándoles con su guantelete mientras aterrizaba cerca del Pride Sniper. Este todavía sujetaba el detonador en la mano, pero había quitado el pulgar del gatillo y estaba más relajado.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo. – dijo el hombre.

\- Cállate y súbete. – replicó ella. – Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ese era mi último cartucho de captura.

El Pride Sniper no necesitó que le dijeran más, y de inmediato se montó en la espalda del dragón. Entretanto, Gligarman estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, pero una fuente corriente de viento le frenó los pasos, y tanto el francotirador como la cazadora volaron hacia el aire. Una compuerta invisible se abrió para dejarlos entrar, y desaparecieron en su interior. Acto seguido, la aeronave camuflada abandonó el lugar a toda máquina, dejando atrás a los Pokémon noqueados, y a un héroe decepcionado con su compañero atrapado como estatua.

\- Maldición… – Gligarman cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Gligarman! – exclamó de pronto una voz detrás de él.

El héroe veterano se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus colegas más jóvenes. Flamestorm en particular lucía como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón, Decid-Arrow parecía intentar disimular su mareo, y Flashstrika le daba palmaditas en la espalda, para luego correr hacia donde se encontraba Electivire para chequearlo.

\- Lo siento… – se disculpó. – Se me escaparon, los dos.

Los Vigilantes Nocturnos se miraron entre sí y luego a él, inseguros de qué decirle. En ese momento, sonó una estática en el canal de comunicaciones.

 _\- …den oírme? ¿Pueden oírme ahora?_

\- ¿Watchcave? – dijo Decid-Arrow. – ¿Qué sucedió? Te perdimos por un minuto.

 _\- Algún dispositivo bloqueó las comunicaciones temporalmente. Traté de advertirle a Gligarman que la cazadora y su nave venían acercándose, pero creo que no me escuchó a tiempo._

Gligarman exhaló. Por eso no la oyó venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- No fue tu culpa. – aseguró el arquero. – Esos dos estaban mucho mejor preparados de lo que creíamos.

\- No es broma, - dijo Flamestorm, estando de acuerdo, y luego observó al petrificado Gligar. – ¿La Cazadora de nuevo?

\- Recibió el disparo por mí. – dijo Gligarman. – ¿No está…?

\- Descuide, eso fue lo que me hizo a mí también. – dijo Flamestorm. – No está muerto, solo está atrapado adentro, pero tenemos que sacarlo rápido.

\- Deberíamos avisarle a la policía que venga por todo esto. – preguntó Decid-Arrow, mirando el desastre con las armas y los Pokémon tirados por todo el campo. – Quizás sirvan de evidencia para rastrearlos.

Gligarman asintió. Ya en ese momento no quedaba más nada qué hacer en ese lugar. Miró al cielo y frunció el cejo, muy decepcionado consigo mismo. Los criminales se habían escapado, y no habían podido impedir que le dispararan a Roberts. Su único triunfo, si intentaba ver el lado positivo esa noche, fue haber evitado el robo de su colección de Pokémon.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Realmente se estaba poniendo viejo para esto del negocio de los héroes.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después, en la residencia Parker…**_

Con mucha tensión en el aire, en aquel momento Latoya no podía hacer otra cosa que ver el reporte del canal de noticias, que ahora mismo estaban dando un resumen de los sucesos en torno al intento de asesinato de Roberts. En aquel momento, se encontraba dando su declaración el cirujano a cargo de su intervención.

\- …de haber llegado una hora más tarde, o si no nos hubiesen suministrado ese suero para neutralizar el alcaloide, dudo mucho que el señor Roberts hubiera salido con vida de esta experiencia. – decía con tono muy serio el Dr. Stiles. – Nunca en toda mi carrera como médico me sentí tan tenso en una intervención quirúrgica, ni tan aliviado de haber podido completarla con éxito.

\- ¿Cuál es la condición del señor Roberts? – preguntó el entrevistador.

\- Aunque logramos evitar consecuencias peores, lo cierto es que además de las heridas de bala, el daño que causó el alcaloide tendrá serias repercusiones a largo plazo. – replicó el médico con gravedad. – Pasará mucho antes de que recupere sus funciones motoras al máximo, y es probable que tenga que pasar meses, tal vez hasta años en rehabilitación.

Inmediatamente hubo un corte al estudio de noticias, y la presentadora comenzó a hablar al respecto.

\- A luz de estos acontecimientos, se ha hecho oficial el anuncio de que Roberts no podrá participar en las próximas elecciones para senadores, y su partido ahora mismo se encuentra en medio de una selección interna para determinar quién lo sustituirá. En una nota relacionada, la comisionada de la policía de Goldenrod, Giordanna Jenny, confirmó ante este canal sobre los rumores de una colaboración entre el departamento de policía y los Vigilantes Nocturnos, así como también que el afamado justiciero conocido como Gligarman ha vuelto de su retiro después de tantos años.

Latoya se inclinó al frente al oír esto; ahora venía la parte que más le interesaba. En ese instante apareció la veterana de la policía, y por tantos años aliada de su padre en la lucha contra el crimen.

\- Creo firmemente que los eventos tras el atentado contra el señor Roberts habrán disipado cualquier duda entre mis oficiales. – dijo la comisionada. – Gligarman me apoyó desde mis días como oficial novata, y confío plenamente en él. Ahora esa confianza se extiende también a los Vigilantes Nocturnos, pues sin su ayuda, con toda certeza los resultados de nuestra operación habrían sido mucho peores.

Latoya por dentro odió admitir un poco esa parte, pero tuvo que reconocer que eso era verdad. Ni su padre por sí solo, ni Oliver y su pandilla, ni tampoco el departamento de policía habrían podido hacerles frente a esos criminales por su cuenta. Todo resultó al final un esfuerzo conjunto, aunque al final no hubiesen podido sacar a Roberts ileso. Pero al menos seguía de una pieza y vivo.

\- El retorno de Gligarman y el anuncio de que los Vigilantes Nocturnos trabajarán en conjunto con la policía ha generado multitud de opiniones, tanto a favor como en contra. Uno de los principales opositores a esta iniciativa es el representante de Pueblo Mahogany, Frederick Swietenia, quién declaró que…

 _ ***¡CLICK!***_ El televisor de repente se quedó sin audio, para sorpresa de Latoya. La chica se dio la vuelta y vio que detrás del sofá su padre sostenía el control remoto.

\- ¡Hey, estaba por empezar la mejor parte! – protestó.

\- No necesitamos oír verborreas de un extremista bocón como él. – replicó Parker, rodeando el sillón para sentarse al lado de su hija, quien frunció la boca ligeramente. – No me veas así, sabes que lo es.

\- Puede que lo sea, pero muchos de sus puntos son válidos. – replicó ella. – Los crímenes perpetrados por Bloodliners se han vuelto más comunes últimamente, sería bueno algún tipo de regulación.

\- También han aumentado los crímenes perpetrados CONTRA Bloodliners. – señaló Parker. – Sabes, había pensado que el haber trabajado con Oliver y los otros habría al menos suavizado un poco tu postura respecto a ellos.

Latoya desvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Ciertamente, trabajar con esos tres, aunque fuesen Bloodliners, había sido una experiencia bastante iluminadora. Su padre quería que ella viera las cosas desde su perspectiva, específicamente de un héroe que luchaba contra el crimen, e hizo lo propio también con los demás. Durante toda la operación, se mostraron enfocados y decididos en lo que hacían (salvo por la ocasional broma de Bart) y a Latoya no le quedó ninguna duda que eran tan heroicos como su padre.

Pero todavía, seguía sin tener certeza de si ellos eran la excepción o parte de la regla entre las personas con superpoderes. Siempre en los cómics, usualmente por cada héroe habría no menos de dos docenas o más de villanos.

\- Hablando de eso. – dijo la chica, recordando algo que quería preguntarle desde hacía rato. – Cuando estabas peleando con el Pride Sniper, hubo un momento en que te quedaste paralizado. Fue cuando le arrancaste el visor de la cara, me parece.

\- ¿Lo notaste? – preguntó Parker, algo sorprendido de ello. – Había algo… algo en sus ojos. Algo que no había visto desde hace años… y me trajo a la mente el peor recuerdo.

\- ¿Te refieres a…? – Latoya retrocedió ligeramente.

\- Sí… a ESA noche. – replicó Parker en voz baja.

Latoya de nuevo guardó silencio, y sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espina. El relato del peor recuerdo de su padre había sido uno de los episodios más oscuros en su carrera como superhéroe, si no el MÁS oscuro. La imagen de un montón de niños, golpeando a su madre sin piedad, y luego desmembrando su cadáver ya de por sí helaba los huesos con un relato. No se imaginaba cómo sería para él, haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Acaso crees que…?

\- Si alguno de ellos siguiera vivo, tal vez ahora estaría en esa edad. – dijo Parker simplemente, sabiendo cuál sería su pregunta. – Y ahora que lo pienso, el Pride Sniper hablaba como si me conociera de antes.

\- Wow… – dijo Latoya. De inmediato decidió que era mejor desviar el tema a algo más urgente, para no atormentar más a su padre con esos recuerdos. – ¿Y cómo va la investigación sobre los criminales?

\- Aunque se escaparon, todos los indicios apuntan a que, como sospechábamos, ambos fueron contratados por la misma persona. – dijo Parker, hablando con más soltura ahora que había podido desviar su atención de esos recuerdos. – Quizás no lo sabían al principio y por eso sus primeros ataques ocurrieron por separado, pero luego se pusieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? – preguntó Latoya interesada.

\- Gio continuará con la investigación y me mantendrá al tanto. – dijo Parker. – Entretanto, Oliver y sus amigos se ocuparán de vigilar las calles cuando yo no me encuentre disponible.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella. – ¿No se supone que saliste del retiro?

\- Sí, así es, pero no voy a poder estar en el campo todos los días. – replicó Parker con una sonrisa. – No si voy a estar entrenando a mi nueva compañera, y eventualmente sucesora en el manto.

Latoya se quedó pasmada. ¿Compañera? ¿Sucesora en el manto? ¿Acaso quería decir lo que ella creía?

\- Ya pudiste ver el mundo a través de los ojos del superhéroe. – dijo Parker, ahora adoptando más el tono que usaba como Gligarman. – Ahora tienes una idea de lo que te espera allá afuera. Estás lista para que empiece a entrenarte como es debido. Y empezaremos esta misma noche…

…

Aquella noche en la mansión de los Parker se salió de la norma. Para empezar, Parker le dijo a su hija después de la cena que fuese por unas ropas de entrenamiento y que lo viera en el gimnasio. Poniendo a Latoya a prueba, le entregó un bastón de púgil, y ya sobre la lona de entrenamiento, le pidió que le mostrase de lo que era capaz con él.

\- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Yah! ¡Haaah! – exclamaba Latoya enviando una serie de golpes al rostro, torso, y rodillas, que su padre logró bloquear sin mucha dificultad.

\- Estás usando ataques normales. ¡Sorpréndeme! – dijo Parker.

\- ¡Eso intento! – exclamó la chica intentando mandarle una estocada al estómago.

Parker lo esquivó girando hacia un lado y agachándose, le dio un golpe de revés por detrás de los tobillos que la hizo caer de espaldas sobre la lona. Antes que se levantara, Parker la presionó contra el suelo con su bastón y la mantuvo allí por un rato, sin dejar que se moviera, hasta que dejó de forcejear y se rindió. Hecho esto, arrojó su bastón a un lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿En serio es necesario todo esto, papá?

\- Latoya, si vas a ayudarme allá afuera, más te vale saber en lo que te estás metiendo. – dijo Parker. – Siempre que salgas, tienes que asumir que los criminales no van a tocarse el corazón frente a ti ni nadie más para conseguir lo que quieren.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo que… este entrenamiento es algo extraño.

\- Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. Quiero estar seguro de que mi ayudante sea capaz de seguirme el paso, y de poder confiar en ella para que me cuide las espaldas.

Latoya rodó los ojos. No la convencía del todo ese término de "ayudante", pero tendría que acostumbrarse a él. Encima de todo, todavía no le dejaba tampoco siquiera probarse el traje que había hecho, ni para estar seguro de que fuera de su talla. Era un poco deprimente verlo a través de ese cristal y no poder ni siquiera tocarlo, pero su padre dijo que primero tendría que ganárselo con el entrenamiento. Según él, el héroe hacía al traje, y no al revés.

Su padre trajo unos guantes de entrenamiento para practicar golpes, y le pasó un par. La chica se los puso inmediatamente.

\- Regla número uno, golpea tan fuerte como puedas. – dijo Parker colocando sus guantes al frente.

Latoya comenzó a golpear. No era que tuviese mucha fuerza en los brazos, pero eso se remediaría con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo. Al ver que su padre no se inmutaba, incrementó el esfuerzo, pero las manos de su padre apenas sí retrocedían.

\- Regla número dos. Ahora golpea todavía MÁS fuerte.

¿Quería más? Bueno, le daría todo lo que tenía y más. Se lo iba a demostrar, no iba a amilanarse con nada. Fuera lo que fuera que le obligara a hacer durante el entrenamiento, ella lo completaría. No había nada que no pudiese esperar de parte de él. Excepto…

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó la chica, agachándose cuando de pronto su padre retiró el brazo derecho y trató de lanzarle un golpe a la cara, apenas con suficiente anticipación para esquivarlo. – ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

\- Y regla número tres, yo hago las reglas. – le dijo. – No dije que no iba a atacarte, ¿verdad? Ahora lo ves, el segundo punto de este ejercicio es ver si estabas preparada para lo inesperado.

Latoya exhaló un suspiro. Por lo visto esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó. Sin embargo, su padre pareció leerle la mente, y se le acercó, poniendo la mano enguantada en su hombro.

\- Escucha, hija. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. – le dijo. – Por mucho tiempo no quise dejar que te involucraras en esto porque no creí que podría protegerte si lo hacías. Así que al menos, déjame que me asegure de que podrás protegerte a ti misma allá afuera. Por favor, sopórtame hasta entonces.

Latoya miró el rostro preocupado de su padre. Esa mirada siempre hacía que el corazón se le derritiera, y no había forma de decirle que no. Resignándose, suspiró y asintió. Quería ayudar a su papá, y él estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacerlo, siempre y cuando pudiese cuidarse sola. Y claro, también confiar en ella para que pudiese ayudarlo cuando fuese necesario. Con eso en mente, ambos volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

\- Vamos de nuevo. Esta vez con más fuerza.

* * *

 _ **A bordo de la nave de la Cazadora J…**_

J muchas veces había tenido que lidiar con clientes que a último momento intentaban darse la vuelta y dejarla botada sin pagarle por sus servicios. Desde luego hacer eso les saldría después mucho más caro, y ella siempre se aseguraba de ello.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ocurrió algo exactamente lo contrario: técnicamente falló en su encargo, y aun así su cliente la contactó para pagarle el resto de lo ofrecido. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse respecto a ello, pero considerando la suma, eso no tenía importancia.

\- No me imaginé que nos habría contratado a ambos al mismo tiempo. – comentó J en el puente, hablando por la pantalla de comunicaciones. A su lado, el Pride Sniper se encontraba de pie, aprovechando el aventón que J le ofreció por su ayuda prestada durante toda esa odisea.

\- ¿Estaba planeando que después nos uniéramos para causarles más problemas a esos justicieros? – preguntó el francotirador interesado.

\- Admito que mi intención era dividir y conquistar en realidad. – respondió el hombre de traje del otro lado de la pantalla. – Pero al final, el que ustedes dos hicieran equipo hizo que todo resultase mejor, así que no me quejo.

\- Si no fuera por la suma que me ofreció, tal vez ahora no estaría tan feliz. – dijo J fríamente. – No aprecio que me haya utilizado solo para distraer la atención cuando su verdadero objetivo era Roberts. Le aconsejo que no vuelva a intentar algo así.

\- Por supuesto, señora J. A modo de disculpa, espero que acepte un bono adicional.

En eso sonó un pitido en la consola de al lado, y J activó otra pantalla, confirmando la transacción. Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de la cazadora cuando vio que la paga había sido transferida, con un 25% adicional. La Cazadora asintió y cerró la pantalla.

\- En cuanto a mí, Roberts aún sigue con vida. – dijo el Pride Sniper. – ¿Seguro que quiere pagarme a pesar de eso?

\- Nuestro contrato estipulaba que usted solo tenía que sacar del camino a Roberts, sin importar cómo. – replicó el hombre. – Ya que no podrá presentarse a las elecciones, usted cumplió con su parte del trato, así que yo cumpliré la mía. Es lo justo, ¿o no?

J observó que el Pride Sniper levantaba una ceja ante el comentario de su cliente mutuo. Por lo visto, al igual que ella, también tenía sus propias reservaciones respecto al resultado. Después de todo, igual como ella era una cazadora y su negocio era atrapar Pokémon, él era un asesino a sueldo y su negocio era matar.

\- Usted lo dijo cuando firmamos el contrato, ¿o no? Que valoraba la confianza más que nada en este mundo. Así que estaría traicionando su confianza al no pagarle por sus servicios.

\- Tal vez, pero esto se verá mal para mi historial. – dijo el Pride Sniper. Nunca se le había escapado ningún objetivo después de todo.

\- Véalo de esta forma: acaba de matarle toda su carrera política. Como yo lo veo ese es un castigo peor que la muerte, y me sirve igual de bien que estando seis pies por debajo de la tierra.

J y el Pride Sniper intercambiaron miradas. Los políticos realmente podían ser aterradores cuando se trataba de sacar de en medio a alguien que les estorbaba. Desde luego, recurrían a la gente como ellos dos para que se ocuparan del trabajo sucio directamente, pero aun así, pobre del que terminase metiéndose con su lado malo por cualquier motivo.

El Pride Sniper sacó un dispositivo con aspecto de Smartphone del bolsillo, y J estaba lo bastante cerca para ver por la esquina del ojo la pantalla. Había transferido su pago en criptoactivos variados. Asintiendo, el asesino profesional se lo guardó y volvió a observar hacia la pantalla.

\- Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Swietenia. – dijo el francotirador. – ¿O debería llamarlo "futuro senador Swietenia"?

\- No es necesario. Aún falta mucho para eso. De nuevo, el placer fue todo mío. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo deberes qué atender. Me despido, buenas noches a ambos.

Y sin más, el político terminó la llamada, y la pantalla se apagó. Ni J ni el Pride Sniper dijeron una sola palabra ni inmutaron sus expresiones, enfocándose simplemente en ver hacia afuera de la aeronave mientras esta continuaba su viaje.

\- Señora J, estamos entrando a los límites de la región Orre. – dijo uno de los operadores del puente.

\- Mantengan el curso según lo planeado. – dijo J, antes de luego dirigirse al Pride Sniper. – Pronto llegaremos a tu parada.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar. – dijo el hombre con un tono sarcástico, aunque J alcanzó a percibir un cierto deje de nostalgia entremezclado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese lugar desecho, de todas maneras? – preguntó J interesada.

\- Nada especial. Solo me gusta ver el lugar donde nací y y crecí después de un trabajo exitoso. O lo que queda de él, al menos, luego de que le prendí fuego y lo hice volar en pedazos. Para restregárselo en la cara.

\- ¿Restregarle qué a quién? – J no entendía.

\- A mi querida madre. – replicó él, con una sonrisa maligna. – Ella fue la que me enseñó a utilizar las armas de fuego. Decía que yo tenía la mejor puntería para disparar entre mis hermanos.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Es decir que ya eras un prodigio francotirador en tu juventud? – preguntó sarcásticamente J.

\- Tenía que serlo, solo así me mantuve con vida. – replicó amargamente. – Lo único que lamento es que no tuve la oportunidad de agradecérselo como era debido. Lo que habría dado por meterle una bala entre los sesos.

J lo vio con algo de curiosidad, tratando de imaginarse qué tipo de madre habría criado al Pride Sniper. En serio era un sujeto digno de temer y de respeto. Esperaba que nunca se cruzaran en bandos contrarios.

\- No me interesan esos detalles, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Por nada. Creo que simplemente me caes bien, y no es que puedas usarlo en mi contra, ¿o sí? – replicó él despreocupadamente, mientras se sacaba de entre el cuello una cadena de hierro oxidada, de la cual colgaba una gran letra D del mismo material.

\- ¿"D"? ¿Qué significa? – preguntó J.

\- Descant. Ese era mi viejo nombre, aunque lo dejé atrás hace mucho. Ahora solo soy el Pride Sniper.

J sonrió y volvió a enfocar la vista al frente. El resto del viaje continuó en silencio, aunque tuvo que admitir que no le resultó del todo malo haber hecho equipo con este asesino a sueldo. Mejor que muchos otros socios pasados, en cualquier caso.

Por lo mismo no veía la hora de dejarlo en su destino, así podría volver a lo suyo por su cuenta lo más rápido posible. En el sentido de trabajar solo con subordinados y no con iguales. Era mucho más seguro para ella de ese modo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, hola, y buenas a todos. Abrimos el 2019 del Resetverso con la conclusión de este interludio. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero ya saben cómo están las cosas aquí, y equilibrar la universidad con todos los demás compromisos en la vida real no deja tiempo para casi nada. Pero bueno, ya estamos otra vez en marcha, y por fin doy por concluida esta que les debía desde hace tiempo. Ahora sí, Gligarman oficialmente comienza a entrenar a su hija para que sea primero su ayudante y luego se convierta en su sucesora. Bueno, eso ya es tradición con muchos superhéroes, ¿no? Es decir, ¿cuántas veces no vimos a algún Robin asumiendo el manto de Batman durante ausencia o el retiro de Bruce Wayne? Por cierto, si les interesa, **Ander Arias** me dibujó hace algunos meses el traje Latoya, lo pueden encontrar en su DeviantArt (Arias87), por si tienen curiosidad de saber cómo luce.

Y bien, ya que algunos de mis otros colegas coescritores habían pedido mano para introducir y desarrollar a los hermanos de Orre, yo decidí hacerlo con uno de los que quedaban sin identificar, específicamente el intermedio. Quise mantenerlo como la sorpresa de este interludio, siendo que quizás ya habrían sospechado o adivinado quién era el que los había contratado a é para los ataques. Y por si no lo entendieron, la parte de "arrasar" es literal; puedo imaginarme al sujeto prendiendo fuego con un lanzallamas y luego disparando una bazuca para hacer volar el lugar donde Heratia los mantenía a él y a sus hermanos entre cada una de sus fechorías. De momento no tengo más planes para él, solo algunos retazos menores aquí y allá, pero nada concreto para una historia completa.

Con esto llegamos al final de este interludio. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, BRANDON369 y Jigsawpunisher**. Y antes de marcharme, les dejo este omake de **Crossoverpairinglover,** junto con un mensaje de él para ustedes. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **OMAKE (por Crossoverpairinglover):**

¡El día fue salvado! ¡Los VILLANOS fueron castigados! ¡Y solo le quedaba una cosa al asombroso, espectacular, GLIGARMAN por hacer!

¡Educar a la nueva generación, con la sabiduría que solo una mente veterana y bien actualizada podría producir!

\- …Para resumir la lección, cuando se encuentren con un niño fanático muy poderoso que tenga demasiado tiempo libre y demasiado poder en las manos, especialmente si proviene de otra dimensión y puede moldear la realidad a su antojo como un chef moldeando la masa para una bandeja de galletas de pura locura, lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantenerlo calmado. No le sigan el juego ni dejen que se emocione, pero tampoco dejen que se aburra. DEFINITIVAMENTE no lo aburran, ya que eso lo llevará a que encuentre su propia forma de divertirse. Y eso no es nada divertido en absoluto.

Esta invaluable perla de sabiduría, tan pura como la nieve y fresca como agua de manantial de montaña, fue muy bien recibida por sus tres estudiantes, ¡LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE HÉROES!

\- Entendido. Pensar que pueden existir criaturas tan horribles.

La declaración de Decid-Arrow fue respondida por un asentimiento de Gligarman, ¡como prueba definitiva de la palabra de la ley!

\- ¡Y aun así, esos archidemonios del crimen no son la única amenaza que un caballero disfrazado de la JUSTICIA debe estar preparado para enfrentar, mis jóvenes Kricketots! Los malignos espíritus en el mundo espiritual son igual de malos, si no peores, que cualquiera de ellos. Bien, ya he ocupado suficiente de su tiempo hoy, así que ese tema lo abordaremos la próxima vez, cuando les enseñe las técnicas para pelear contra los incansables espíritus de los…

Antes que Gligarman pudiera seguir hablando, el espacio detrás de él DISPARÓ, y GIRÓ, ¡y finalmente SE ROMPIÓ!

¡SE ROMPIÓ como si fuera un cristal, mientras una línea se formaba en el aire de la nada!

Los tres héroes Bloodliners saltaron preparándose para enfrentar al desconocido, pero Gligarman levantó la palma.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Reconozco esto, y aunque está unas cuantas lecciones por delante de nuestro currículum, es algo para lo cual deberían prepararse. Pues no hay nada tan común, tan frecuente, y aun así tan completa y crucialmente importante, como en lo que al parecer estamos a punto de embarcarnos.

Ante estas sabias palabras, la puerta se abrió de par en par, suficientemente grande para que atravesaran un autobús, un avión, o un dirigible, mientras una figura solitaria aparecía frente a ellos.

Los superaba en tamaño, alzándose frente a ellos como un Charizard frente a un Wartortle. Su atuendo se veía anticuado, severo y gris. Tan gris como la barba enrollada en su mentón, soplando como el humo de una locomotora antigua.

Mientras exhalaba por las fosas nasales, el humo danzaba a su alrededor, como si dentro de él hubiese una caldera ardiente. ¿Pero para qué podría usar dicha caldera?

\- Bueno, mientras aún vivo y respiro. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Thomas T. H. Umba"

El hombre ahora identificado asintió en respuesta, con su barba moviéndose como humo en el viento.

\- ¿Quién?

Sí, quién, la pregunta salió al aire. ¿Quién era este hombre, identificado por un título tan extraña?

\- Preguntan por mi identidad, y debido a que no mantengo identidad secreta cuando cruzo por el tejido de la realidad, se las concederé. Soy la Locomotora Viviente, el Hombre Hecho Tren. Un miembro de la Sociedad de la Benevolencia, soy el Hombre Tren. Se me ha otorgado el ilimitado e inimaginable poder de los trenes.

El anciano dramáticamente levantó su dedo índice hacia el aire antes de proseguir.

\- Contemplen, en este dedo se alberga el poder de una locomotora moderna. Sean tocados por él y sentirán su fuerza.

\- No gracias…

\- Es un héroe de un universo diferente. Un mundo sin Pokémon inclusive, por inimaginable que parezca. Sin embargo dime, ¿por qué has venido ante mí?

\- El universo ha entrado en un período de crisis. ¡El Rey Obsidiano ha despertado! ¡Se ha alineado con el ser pixeleado que atormenta la región de su universo, el Número Perdido! ¡La Sociedad de la Benevolencia está reuniendo aliados para combatir la mayor amenaza para los universos! ¡Una reunión de los más grandes hombres y mujeres: el Pistolero Solar, la Secretaria Perfecta, el Confiscador de la Fe, todos se reúnen ante la señal y el llamado de nuestro líder, el Dios de Nueva Inglaterra, para hacer justicia! Díganme, ¿se unirán ustedes cuatro en nuestra cruzada por la justicia!?

No necesitó decir más palabras, pues los cuatro de inmediato se pusieron de pie. El cuarteto se movió, el portal fue cruzado, ¡y el salón se llenó de silencio! ¡Silencio pues comienza la siguiente y más grande aventura de nuestros héroes! ¡Una lección aún más valiosa que temerle al fanático aburrido capaz de alterar la realidad!

Pues todo héroe debe estar preparado para lo inevitable: the crossover.

El Crossover de Crisis.

…

EL PRÓXIMO MES, LA HISTORIA QUE TODOS USTEDES HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO:

¡EL PACTO OBSIDIANO!

¡ALPHA!

¡UNO!

¡DOS!

¡TRES!

¡CUATRO!

¡CINCO!

¡SEIS!

¡SIETE!

¡OMEGA!

RESERVA TU COPIA HOY, Y NO OLVIDES LEER LOS LIBROS VITALES PARA LAS CONEXIONES

El Hombre Tren: 64-65

Wayne el Pistolero Solar: 24-26

Theron Dodekantheon, el Líder de la Benevolencia: 70-72

Sociedad de la Benevolencia: 50-53

Sociedad de la Benevolencia Operaciones Secretas: 15

Sociedad de la Benevolencia Nueva York: 24-27

Sociedad de la Benevolencia Chicago: 22

Auburn Hall, Succubus: 14

Secular el Hombre de la Fe: 18-20

Gligarman: 66-70

Gligirl: 15-17

Vigilantes Nocturnos, el Trío de la Justicia: 10-12

Decid-Arrow: 5-7

Flashstrika: 5-7

Flamestorm: 5-7

Blaziken Mask: 11

El Arácnido Negro: 8-10

El Poderoso Accelguard: 14

Taisune: 24

MissingNo: 0

¡NADA VOLVERÁ A SER LO MISMO!

Nos vemos el próximo año para el siguiente evento.

…

Sí, aquí les habla **Cross**. Decidí crear este pequeño omake para terminar el oneshot de Fox. Tenía el internet caído, se me ocurrió una idea tonta, y pensé en utilizarlo.

Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es un personaje de una idea original que se me ocurrió para usar en el omake.

Como sea, para los lectores de **Fox** , y especialmente a los lectores de habla hispana con quienes no interactúo muy a menudo, gracias por apoyar y leer Reset Bloodlines y esperamos poder continuar trayéndoles historias y capítulos de calidad.

Ciertamente no se nos irá la mano en eventos con ellos, por lo menos.


End file.
